Sedução Implacável
by Triam
Summary: Adaptação - À mercê de Edward Cullen, Isabella se passará por sua noiva e dará ao pai dele uma última alegria. Para isso, ela precisará de jóias e roupas, e lhe retribuirá de outra forma... Ele está obcecado por seu corpo, mesmo considerando-a uma alpinista social sem escrúpulos. Mas ao descobrir que Isabella é inocente sua arrogância cai por terra...
1. Resumo

À mercê de Edward Cullen, Isabella se passará por sua noiva e dará ao pai dele uma última alegria. Para isso, ela precisará de jóias e roupas, e lhe retribuirá de outra forma... Ele está obcecado por seu corpo, mesmo considerando-a uma alpinista social sem escrúpulos. Mas ao descobrir que Isabella é inocente sua arrogância cai por terra... e Edward decide tomá-la como esposa... a qualquer custo!

* * *

**Então gente, essa é minha primeira adaptação.**

**Espero que gostem. **

**A história original é da autora Sarah Morgan e tem o mesmo título.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Eu a encontrei, Edward. É uma deusa.

Ao ouvir a voz do pai, Edward Cullen interrompeu a conversa com o embaixador da Grécia na França.

— Encontrou quem? — O fato de seu pai ter se esforçado por comparecer era um bom sinal. Poucos meses antes, arrasado depois de seu segundo divórcio em seis anos, recusava-se a sair de casa.

— A mulher perfeita para você. — Sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. — Às vezes me pergunto se você é mesmo meu filho. Num lugar cheio de mulheres maravilhosas e você conversa com homens chatos.

Ao ver a surpresa nos olhos do embaixador, Edward delicadamente pediu licença e levou o pai para um canto.

— Estou a trabalho. Todo ano promovo este baile. O objetivo é tirar algum dinheiro dos ricos e famosos.

— Negócios, negócios! — Visivelmente exasperado, o pai ergueu as mãos em sinal de desespero. — Por acaso os negócios o mantém aquecido à noite? Preparam seu jantar? Educam seus filhos? Só pensa em negócios. Já é bilionário! Tem dinheiro suficiente! Não precisa de mais! _Você precisa é de uma boa mulher!_

Várias cabeças voltaram-se, mas Edward simplesmente gargalhou.

— Hoje não estou ganhando dinheiro. Estou dando. E você está chocando todo mundo. Comporte-se ou chamo o segurança para expulsá-lo. — Fazia tanto tempo que o pai não demonstrava ânimo que se sentiu aliviado.

— E não preciso que arranje mulher para mim.

— Por quê? Você arranja sozinho? Duvido. Não uma adequada. Você sai com mulheres que não dariam boas esposas.

— Por isso saio com elas.

O pai franziu a testa em desaprovação. Desconsiderando o comentário, acenou novamente a mão.

— Sei bem com quem você sai! O mundo inteiro sabe, basta ler os jornais. Uma semana é uma tal de Savannah, na outra uma tal de Gisella — nunca fica com a mesma mulher mais de algumas semanas e elas sempre são magras, esqueléticas. — O sotaque grego acentuava as palavras. Carlisle Cullen emitiu um ruído pejorativo. — Como pode ser feliz com uma mulher que não gosta de comer? Alguma delas gosta de cozinhar para você? Não. Por acaso aprecia a vida? Claro que não. Como uma mulher pode aproveitar a vida morta de fome? As mulheres com quem sai tem pernas e cabelos compridos e devem ser atletas sexuais, mas saberão cuidar de seus filhos? Não.

— Não preciso de uma cozinheira. Tenho empregadas. - Teria sido um erro convidar o pai para aquele evento? — E não tenho filhos para ninguém cuidar. O pai bufou.

— Eu sei que não e _quero _que tenha. É disso que estou falando. Você tem 34 anos. Quantas vezes se casou? Nenhuma. Eu tenho 73 anos e quantas vezes fui casado? Três. Está na hora de começar. Quero ser avô!

— Alice já lhe deu dois netos.

— É diferente. Ela é minha filha. Quero segurar no colo os filhos do meu filho.

— Casarei tão logo encontre a mulher certa.

Edward conduziu o pai à varanda que circundava o salão de festas e controlou-se para não mencionar que os últimos dois casamentos do pai causaram uma verdadeira devastação emocional e financeira.

_Não cometeria o mesmo erro de jeito nenhum._

— Não vai encontrar a mulher certa saindo com as erradas. E o que faz em Paris? Por que não promove este baile em Atenas? _O que há de errado com Atenas?_

— O mundo é maior do que a Grécia. — Edward suprimiu um bocejo quando a conversa girou para outro tópico familiar. — Tenho negócios no mundo inteiro.

— E nunca entendi! Por acaso precisei sair da Grécia para ganhar meu primeiro milhão? Não! — Carlisle espiou o salão de festas. — Aonde ela foi? Não a vejo.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas curioso.

— Quem está procurando?

— A deusa com o corpo escultural. Era perfeita. Desapareceu. Tinha olhos enormes, curvas e olhar meigo. Ouça o que digo, _aquela _garota daria uma ótima mãe. Já a imagino com seus filhos sentados no colo e uma _moussaka _esfriando na mesa.

Edward fitou-o.

— Sugiro não dizer isso a ela. Nos dias de hoje é uma heresia fazer esse tipo de comentário para uma mulher. Elas invariavelmente têm aspirações bem diferentes.

— As mulheres com que _você _sai é que têm aspirações diferentes. Acredite, essa mulher nasceu para ser mãe. Se não quiser, eu me candidato.

Inspirou fundo.

— De novo, não! — _Será que o pai nunca aprendia? _— Prometa que dessa vez só vai levá-la para a cama. _Não _se case — avisou, pegando um copo de suco de laranja e trocando-o pela taça de champanhe na mão do pai.

— Você só pensa em cama e sexo, mas eu respeito as mulheres.

— Você precisa desenvolver um olhar mais cínico em relação ao sexo oposto — advertiu Edward. — Que respeito Tara demonstrou quando o deixou depois de seis meses de casamento, levando dinheiro suficiente para passar o resto da vida?

Carlisle apertou o pé da taça.

— Ambos cometemos um erro.

_Erro? _Edward trincou os dentes. Tinha certeza de que Tara considerara o casamento um êxito. Transformara-se numa jovem muito rica.

O pai desmoronou diante de seus olhos, expondo toda a vulnerabilidade.

— Ela estava muito confusa. Não sabia o que queria.

— Ela sabia _exatamente _o que queria — proferiu, dividido entre a opção de aborrecer o pai acentuando a eficiência de Tara ou em deixar de lado o assunto arriscando-se a ver o ingênuo pai, mesmo depois de dois divórcios, repetir o erro.

Carlisle suspirou.

— Um relacionamento tem que ser baseado em amor e carinho.

Edward hesitou ao ouvir a observação sentimental e perigosa e tomou nota, mentalmente, para instruir os seguranças a investigar qualquer mulher que demonstrasse o menor sinal de interesse por seu pai a fim de protegê-lo de outras criaturas inescrupulosas.

— Seus últimos dois casamentos não lhe ensinaram nada sobre as mulheres?

— Claro. Aprendi que não se pode confiar em mulheres magras — Carlisle recuperou o bom humor. — Elas querem usar tamanho zero, mas por quê? Porque são um zero à esquerda. São magras demais e ávidas por viver a vida. Da próxima vez que me casar vou procurar uma mulher com um manequim adequado.

— Depois de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos seis meses, _ainda _acredita no amor?

O pai ficou triste.

— Amei sua mãe por quarenta anos. Claro que acredito no amor.

Amaldiçoando-se pela falta de tato, colocou a mão no ombro do pai.

— Você devia parar de tentar substituí-la. O que viveram foi especial. — Tão especial que desistira de procurar. E não queria se arriscar a ter nada menos que isso.

— Eu encontrarei novamente.

_Não antes de ter custado uma fortuna à família, tanto em termos materiais quanto mentais._

Frustrado pelo otimismo do pai em relação ao sexo oposto, passou a mão na nuca.

— Fique solteiro. É menos complicado.

— Não vou ficar solteiro. Odeio ser solteiro. Não é natural. E você também não devia ser solteiro.

Percebendo que o pai daria início a mais um sermão a favor das mulheres curvilíneas, decidiu que a conversa fora longe demais.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estou saindo com uma mulher. — Não era o relacionamento pelo qual o pai ansiava, mas ele não precisava saber.

O pai o olhou desconfiado.

— Ela tem o manequim adequado?

— Perfeito — murmurou, pensando na famosa artista de Hollywood que passara duas excitantes noites em sua cama na semana anterior. Voltaria a vê-la? Possivelmente. Tinha pernas e cabelos compridos e era definitivamente uma atleta na cama. Estaria ele interessado em se casar com ela? Definitivamente não. Em um mês estariam fartos um do outro.

Mas a esperança iluminava os olhos do pai.

— E quando vou conhecê-la? Nunca me apresenta a suas namoradas.

Com razão. Apresentar uma mulher a seu pai representaria exatamente o que tentava evitar.

— Quando uma mulher for importante, vai conhecê-la. Agora vou apresentá-lo a Nicole. Ela é minha diretora de negócios aqui em Paris e adora comida. Sei que terão muito assunto. — Edward conduziu o pai na direção da confiável Nicole, apresentou-os e voltou ao salão para continuar os contatos.

Ficou estático, a atenção atraída pela mulher diante dele.

Ela caminhava com um leve balanço de quadris e um ligeiro sorriso. O cabelo louro preso no alto e o vestido vermelho forneciam um atordoante colorido em meio aos indefectíveis vestidos pretos. _Parecia um pássaro exótico perdido num bando de urubus._

Esquecendo a artista de Hollywood, Edward a olhou por um momento e sorriu satisfeito. O pai ficaria duplamente contente, pensou, dirigindo-se decidido para a desconhecida. Primeiro por ela fazê-lo parar de pensar em negócios e voltar a atenção à busca do prazer; segundo, porque a fonte de tal prazer decididamente tinha curvas.

Não que pretendesse que ela exercesse as várias funções domésticas listadas pelo pai. Apesar das óbvias preocupações deste, não estava interessado em habilidades tais como cozinhar, lavar, passar e criar filhos. Nesse estágio da vida, tudo que queria de uma mulher era distração e ela parecia desenhada para tal propósito.

_Sorria, caminhe, sorria, não entre em pânico..._

Parecia de volta ao recreio no colégio, os garotos em volta como gladiadores enquanto a multidão de meninas perversas olhava com fascinação sádica esperando a matança.

A lembrança de tão vivida ganhou vida, a sensação de terror e humilhação pegou-a desprevenida. Não importa quanto anos passem, o passado estava sempre à espreita.

Lutou para afastar a velha insegurança.

Ridículo. Aquela fase de sua vida terminara há tempos. Esse não era o recreio e ela superara isso.

Os agressores podiam estar à solta, mas não mais seriam capazes de vê-la. Seu disfarce era perfeito. Ou não?

Não devia ter usado vermelho. A cor a fazia sobressair como um farol. E se não comesse desmaiaria.

_Ninguém comia nesses eventos?_

_Ninguém mais morria de fome?_

Não era à toa serem todas magras. Desejando não ter decidido testar-se a tal ponto, Isabella tentou caminhar despreocupada. _A autoconfiança é tudo. Queixo para cima, nariz empinado. Vermelho é lindo. São apenas pessoas. Não se deixe intimidar. Nada sabem sobre você. Olhando de fora, você assemelha-se a eles e não podem ver quem você é por dentro._

Para se distrair, brincou de faz-de-conta. O jogo que inventara como meio de sobreviver no ambiente sem lei, violento em que vivera quando criança. Sua vida seguira um padrão. Um novo pátio, uma nova série de mentiras. Uma nova camada de proteção.

Quem seria aquela noite? Uma herdeira? Uma artista? Uma modelo? Não, modelo não. Jamais convenceria ninguém como modelo. Não era alta ou magra o bastante.

Parou, pensando nas opções. Nada muito complicado. Não temia ser descoberta, pois jamais veria nenhuma dessas pessoas de novo. Poderia ser quem bem entendesse por uma noite.

Uma _condessa _italiana nascida em berço de ouro e sem um tostão? Não. Era um baile de caridade. Não poderia admitir não ter dinheiro.

Uma herdeira seria melhor. Uma herdeira com a intenção de permanecer incógnita para evitar caçadores de fortuna.

Boa idéia.

Sua desculpa para não gastar o dinheiro que não possuía seria estar disposta a não chamar atenção.

O salão era incrível: pé-direito alto, candelabros reluzentes. Precisou se controlar para não ficar boquiaberta diante dos quadros ou das esculturas e adotar uma expressão de indiferença — como se esse fosse seu mundo e vivesse rodeada por igual exibição de arte e cultura.

— Champanhe? — Voltou-se, os olhos arregalando-se ao ver um homem tão maravilhoso que todas as mulheres na sala o observavam esperançosas.

Os joelhos tremeram.

_Arrogante _foi a primeira palavra que surgiu em sua mente.

_Deslumbrante _a segunda.

Os olhos escuros a examinaram com um grau de interesse perturbador enquanto lhe estendia a taça.

Por que os homens em smokings viravam deuses? Não que esse homem precisasse de roupas bem cortadas para tanto. Ficaria bem com qualquer coisa ou sem nada. O tipo de homem que nunca a olharia em circunstâncias normais.

Isabella sentiu uma súbita explosão apossar-se de seu corpo e um calor espalhou-se por sua pélvis, descendo-lhe pelas pernas. Ele não a tocara. Nem mesmo lhe apertara a mão. Mesmo assim...

_Perigoso _foi a palavra que finalmente a fez dar um passo atrás, na defensiva.

— Achei que conhecia todos da lista de convidados, mas enganei-me — disse com a confiança inerente aos bem-nascidos, a voz macia e sedutora, uma sobrancelha escura levantada na expectativa da apresentação.

Ainda lutando por compreender a reação do próprio corpo, Isabella ignorou o olhar inquisitivo. Não ia se apresentar — até porque não fazia parte da lista de convidados. Jamais faria parte da lista de um evento desses.

Observou a perfeição da estrutura óssea e o olhar. Olhava-a como os homens olham as mulheres quando interessados em levá-las para a cama. Por um segundo, esqueceu de respirar.

_Definitivamente perigoso._

A química entre eles era tão intensa e inexplicável que ficou ruborizada.

O bom senso lhe dizia ser este o momento exato para pedir licença e se afastar. Não podia flertar com ninguém, pois chamar atenção seria arriscado.

— Obviamente você é um homem que gosta de ter tudo sob controle.

— Sou?

— Se espera conhecer todos da lista de convidados, acho que sim. Isso sugere a necessidade de controlar tudo, concorda?

— Talvez seja apenas seletivo com relação às pessoas com quem passo meu tempo.

— O que significa que prefere o previsível ao possível. Conhecer todos com certeza limita a chance de surpresas.

Os olhos escuros brilharam apreciativos.

— Não é fácil me surpreender. Segundo minha experiência, o possível quase sempre se torna provável. As pessoas são fastidiosamente previsíveis. — A boca tinha um formato sensual e ela sabia — _simplesmente sabia _— que ele devia beijar bem.

Por um momento a imagem do homem bonito de cabelos escuros curvando-se em sua direção foi tão real que não conseguiu responder. Os olhos dele desceram até sua boca, como se compartilhasse de fantasia similar.

— O quê? Sem argumentos? Nenhum desejo de provar que estou errado? — O olhar desceu até o decote do vestido e parou na cintura fina. — Diga alguma coisa a respeito de você que me surpreenda.

Tudo a seu respeito o surpreenderia.

Suas origens.

Sua verdadeira identidade.

_O fato de não dever estar ali._

— Estou morrendo de fome — disse com sinceridade. Ele riu. Cabeças giraram, mas ele pareceu não ligar.

— Isso é o que há de mais surpreendente em você?

Ela relanceou o olhar, fitando a silhueta incrivelmente esguia da mulher mais próxima.

— Acho surpreendente admitir gostar de comer nesse tipo de ambiente. Não vejo uma única mulher que não pareça ter vencido o vício das trufas de chocolate.

— Você não vê uma única mulher _real. _Se está com fome, coma. — Ergueu a mão chamando um garçom.

Ela o olhou com inveja, desejando ter uma fração dessa pose.

— Achei que os canapés eram apenas para olhar.

— Acha que o objetivo é testar o autocontrole dos convidados?

— Se for estou prestes a ser reprovada. — Sorrindo para o garçom, estendeu a taça vazia e serviu-se, tentada a pegar a bandeja inteira e guardar os canapés na bolsa para mais tarde. — Obrigada. Parecem deliciosos.

— Por que está com fome? — Os olhos do homem deslizaram pelos cabelos. — Você não comeu o dia inteiro porque foi ao salão?

_Ela não comera o dia inteiro porque trabalhara dois turnos servindo comida para os outros. E porque não fazia sentido gastar dinheiro com comida quando sabia que ia comer de graça._

— Algo assim. — Evitou gemer de satisfação quando comeu um canapé. — São deliciosos. Não vai provar um?

Os olhos dele estavam em seus lábios e isso foi o bastante para acender as chamas a rondarem sua pélvis.

Estavam num salão de bailes lotado. Por que parecia só existirem os dois?

Encabulada, percebeu que precisava ir embora — mas neste momento ele pegou um canapé do guardanapo e o gesto demonstrou uma estranha intimidade. Isabella perguntava-se como comer podia ser tão íntimo quando ele sorriu. O sorriso era tão _sexy _que só podia retribuir.

— Tem razão, _estão _deliciosos. — Ergueu a mão e limpou um farelo do canto de sua boca. — Por enquanto tudo que sei a seu respeito é que gosta de comer e não é obcecada pelo peso. Mais alguma coisa?

— Por quê?

— Gostaria de uma apresentação.— O coração disparou.

— Se eu disser meu nome você terá que me dizer o _seu, _e seria bem mais interessante continuarmos estranhos.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

— Você não sabe o meu nome?

— Claro que não.

O leve brilho nos olhos lhe deu a entender que essa não era a resposta esperada.

— Está bem. Sem nomes. Então como se descreveria?

_Uma mentirosa, trapaceira, uma fraude._

— A percepção sobre si mesmo quase sempre difere da dos outros — murmurou, intencionalmente vaga. — Mas gosto de pensar em mim como adaptável.

— Não vai me dizer quem você é de verdade?

_Ela não queria pensar em quem verdadeiramente era. _Suprimindo um tremor, deu o que esperava ser um sorriso misterioso.

— E isso importa? Talvez eu seja uma princesa. Ou talvez a presidente de uma empresa. Ou uma herdeira determinada a ocultar a identidade.

— Todas essas pessoas foram incluídas na lista de convidados. Então quem é você? Princesa, herdeira ou presidente de uma empresa? — O tom de voz era seco, mas o olhar penetrante. Isabella soube que precisava terminar a conversa e sair imediatamente. A inteligência do homem era indiscutível e não demoraria a perceber que algo não batia.

Pouco importava o quanto tentasse enterrá-lo, seu passado negro estava sempre presente — uma lembrança constante de que tudo era fingimento.

— Sou uma mulher. Do tipo que prefere não ser estereotipada. Gosto de pensar que nossos horizontes podem ser mais amplos do que desejamos.

— Você acha que eu estereotipo as mulheres?

— Garanto que sim. Todos o fazem. — Sorriu, fingindo cumprimentar alguém. Infelizmente, o homem em questão escolheu aquele preciso momento para olhá-la e retribuir o sorriso. Encabulada, virou-se. _Definitivamente era hora de ir embora. _— Não gosto de rótulos. Prefiro ser apenas... Eu mesma.

Agora que haviam terminado os canapés, o homem pegou mais duas taças de champanhe e ofereceu-lhe uma.

— O simples fato de estar aqui já diz muito a seu respeito.

— Sério? — Apavorada diante da idéia de que ele soubesse mesmo que um mínimo sobre ela, tomou um grande gole de champanhe.

— Claro. — Ele estreitou os olhos pensativos observando-lhe o rosto. — Os convites para esse evento são muito procurados e difíceis de conseguir. Para fazer parte dos sortudos, você precisa ser muito rica.

Isabella pensou no quarto escuro de onde saíra há pouco. O proprietário aumentara o aluguel e em duas semanas seria despejada.

— O conceito de riqueza tem diferentes significados — murmurou, entrelaçando os dedos na taça. — Dinheiro ou saúde? Quem sabe uma família afetuosa? Considerar a riqueza como privilégio exclusivo daqueles com dinheiro é arriscar-se a desperdiçar uma vida completa, concorda?

Havia um tom cínico em sua risada.

— Se realmente acredita nisso é uma mulher extraordinária. A maioria das pessoas do seu sexo acha que dinheiro é o _único _caminho para uma vida plena.

As pessoas os olhavam acintosamente e Isabella entrou em pânico. Podiam ver através do vestido vermelho e da maquilagem?

Sentia-se como se a palavra "impostora" estivesse escrita em sua testa em letras enormes. Tomou outro gole de champanhe.

— Pronto, começou de novo com os estereótipos. Obviamente olha as mulheres como uma espécie homogênea, dotada de características idênticas.

— Quase todas que conheço _são _da mesma espécie — disse, amargo. Por um instante ela esqueceu as pessoas a observá-los e fitou-o curiosa. Que acontecimentos em sua vida o levaram a tal comentário?

Ele era bonito, mas havia uma couraça que ela supunha não ser fácil de penetrar. Talvez a reconhecesse, pois ela mesma desenvolvera uma.

— Talvez tenha algo que atrai esse tipo em particular.

— Deve ser a minha carteira. — O sorriso era incrivelmente sexy e Isabella foi cativada pelo inesperado senso de humor por trás da aparência sofisticada.

Na verdade gostava tanto da conversa que não conseguia colocar um ponto final. Conversar com ele restaurara sua confiança.

Ele a fez sentir-se bonita e a atração entre eles era algo novo. _Poderoso, viciante..._

— Então presumo ser esse o motivo de as pessoas estarem nos olhando. Devem estar achando que vou enfiar a mão em seu bolso e roubá-la.

De súbito, ele ergueu a mão e passou o dedo pelo queixo, com olhar pensativo.

— Os homens estão olhando porque você é a mulher mais bonita da festa.

O cumprimento inesperado deixou-a sem ar.

— Sério? — Tentou manter o tom sereno. — Então por que não fazem fila para me levar para dançar?

— Porque está comigo. — O tom era casual, mas havia uma mensagem subliminar que deixava claro não temer a competição.

_Possessivo, _pensou, tentando desesperadamente ignorar o arrepio de excitação a percorrer-lhe o corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

Ele era o homem mais convencido, mais autoconfiante que conhecera e era muita areia para seu caminhão. Jogava um jogo muito perigoso e sabia que precisava se mandar antes que a situação se complicasse ainda mais.

_Antes que fosse desmascarada._

Ela não podia se mover. Sentia-se mais viva do que nunca.

— Isso não explica o fato de as mulheres estarem me olhando. O brilho nos olhos sugeria que ele considerava sua observação ingênua.

— As mulheres estão olhando preocupadas com os acompanhantes. Você representa uma _ameaça. _E tentam descobrir quem foi o estilista desse vestido maravilhoso.

Isabella não sabia ao certo se eram as palavras ou o deslizar sedutor dos dedos que lhe causou a súbita onda de calor.

— Meu vestido é único, foi desenhado especialmente para mim. — Não mentia. — Tenho a sensação de que as mulheres me olham porque estou conversando com você. — E não podia culpá-las. Ele era um homem que despertaria ciúme aonde quer que fosse.

Era lindo de morrer. Não era francês e não parecia inglês. Mas sua pronúncia era perfeita, produto de uma educação refinada.

Ao pensar nisso, as inseguranças voltaram e ela lembrou que por enquanto ele estava com _ela. _Sim, estavam cercados de mulheres magras feito palitos, com aparência de modelos, mas era para _ela _que ele sorria.

E sequer tentou disfarçar o ar de triunfo diante da constatação.

Talvez tivesse valido a pena vir apenas para vivenciar esse momento perfeito.

Numa sala com a nata da sociedade, ele a escolhera.

—Saber disso, não deveria afugentar suas inseguranças?

\- Não estão olhando para mim. — A mão dele abaixou. Um brilho cínico surgiu em seus olhos. — E se estão, vêem apenas minha carteira. Quando se trata do número da roupa, querem ver um zero, mas quando se trata da carteira de um homem, são bem mais ambiciosas.

Isabella riu e refreou o comentário de que mesmo que ele não tivesse um tostão, as mulheres continuariam a olhá-lo.

— Se é tão rico que as mulheres só olham para a sua carteira, existe uma solução. — Com olhos faiscantes, ficou na ponta dos pés e disse baixinho no ouvido dele: — Dê todo o seu dinheiro. Ele girou ligeiramente a cabeça e os lábios quase lhe tocaram o rosto.

— Acha que eu deveria?

_Ele cheirava tão bem, _pensou Isabella, tonta, repousando a mão no ombro dele para não perder o equilíbrio.

— Isso faria com que as mulheres parassem de vê-lo como o estereótipo do homem rico e disponível.

— Como sabe que estou disponível?

Afastou-se, decidindo que definitivamente chegara a hora de parar com essa conversa. _Antes que ela esquecesse quem realmente era._

— Se não fosse, alguma mulher ciumenta teria me apunhalado pelas costas.

Os olhos dele fixavam sua boca.

— Então seu conselho é doar todo o meu dinheiro?

— Sem dúvida. Só assim vai ter certeza dos reais motivos das mulheres.

Os músicos começaram a tocar as notas sedutoras de um tango. Isabella fechou os olhos, desejando que não tivessem escolhido aquele momento para tocar aquela música.

_Lembrou-se de Buenos Aires._

Passara dois meses viajando pela Argentina e adorava a musica sul-americana.

Ao ritmo familiar, moveu o corpo instintivamente. No instante seguinte, o copo foi retirado de sua mão e sentiu o misterioso acompanhante colocar a mão em suas costas e puxá-la. Tão perto que se a dança não fosse um tango, atrairiam comentários.

Abriu os olhos.

— O que está fazendo?

— Dançando com você.

— Não perguntou se eu queria.

— Jamais pergunto quando conheço a resposta. É pura perda de tempo.

— Arrogante — murmurou, rindo baixinho.

— Autoconfiante.

— Em excesso — rindo, inclinou a cabeça para fitá-lo. — Eu podia ter recusado. — Sentia o calor da mão nas costas nuas e arrepiou-se.

— Você não teria recusado.

Ele tinha razão. Não havia como dizer não a esse homem.

A música sexy os envolveu e Isabella teve consciência do corpo forte comprimido ao seu.

Ele lhe segurou a mão e a puxou para mais perto, até ela achar que não havia uma única parte do corpo que não tocasse o dele. Ele se moveu ao ritmo intoxicante, usando sutis mudanças na pressão para conduzi-la pelo salão.

Ela estava tão consciente da presença dele que não conseguia respirar. Sentiu-se, ao mesmo tempo, sufocada e seduzida, intoxicada e drogada pela poderosa química entre eles desde o primeiro momento em que se viram.

O que faziam deixava de ser uma dança. Seria uma explosão de sexualidade?

Os corpos roçaram, a perna dele acompanhando a sua, as mãos em seus quadris. Ele se movia com segurança e sensualidade inatas, o que a fez supor que ele seria um amante incrível.

Para alguma mulher sortuda.

_E essa mulher jamais seria alguém como ela._

Mas por enquanto — apenas por enquanto — ele era seu. E ela aproveitaria ao máximo o momento.

Dançaram colados, os olhos aprisionados, a respiração confundindo-se. O calor e a química transformaram a dança em algo próximo ao ritual do acasalamento.

Isabella cessou de registrar as demais pessoas na pista de dança. De repente só existiam os dois, os corpos movendo-se juntos num entrosamento perfeito enquanto executavam algo bem mais complexo e profundo que meros passos de dança. Era erótico, passional e muito íntimo. Nunca tinham se encontrado antes; ainda assim, instintivamente sabia o que ele queria dela e se movia correspondendo aos desejos dele.

As sensações aumentaram e ela se perdeu na música e no momento enquanto dançavam com agilidade e sensualidade. Num instante estavam frente a frente e sentia as batidas do coração contra o seu; no outro, ele a girava e ela sentia o toque sedutor das mãos em seus quadris quando movia o corpo numa dança que beirava o socialmente aceitável. O movimento da perna dele ergueu a seda do vestido. O calor da respiração contra seu pescoço a arrepiou. Como era possível sentir frio e calor ao mesmo tempo?

_Como era possível sentir-se assim por um homem que nunca encontrara antes nem nunca encontraria depois?_

Talvez fosse este o motivo... Arfou quando ele forçou-a a inclinar-se contra seu corpo.

Como nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo, podia se deixar levar e se divertir.

Hoje, era sua parceira de dança. E dançar com ele era vergonhoso, pecaminoso, diferente de tudo que experimentara. A mente e o corpo moviam-se juntos para um lugar distinto, e quando a música finalmente mudou de ritmo, levou um tempo para retornar à realidade.

Fitaram-se por um momento infinito. Depois, ele a soltou e afastou-se. Havia uma luz estranha nos olhos ao observá-la.

— Vou pegar um drinque. — O tom era definitivamente mais frio do que antes da dança.

Ele caminhou a passos largos e ela piscou várias vezes, desorientada pela súbita mudança de atitude. Há um momento atrás estavam em outro mundo, apenas os dois, e agora...

Respirou fundo, tentando aplacar a intensa reação do corpo. Ele parecia zangado. Por quê? Fora opção dele dançar, não sua.

E ela não pisara no pé dele ou caíra no chão.

O que fizera para despertar tamanha mudança? Queria sumir. Nesse instante, uma mulher se aproximou.

— Sou Marianna Killington-Forbes. — Falava num inglês com sotaque sofisticado e o sorriso nos lábios não se refletia nos olhos. — Você me parece familiar. Já nos conhecemos?

_Ah, sim, já se conheciam._

As pernas começaram a tremer quando o disfarce caiu por terra. Sentiu-se nua, exposta, o passado não mais seguramente escondido, mas erguendo-se à sua frente como um demônio vil, perverso. Morreria de constrangimento e humilhação. Ali. Agora.

— Eu...

— Ela não fala inglês, Marianna. Eu lhe disse para ficar comigo e não andar sozinha, mas acabamos nos perdendo no meio da multidão. —A voz com sotaque vinha de um homem de cerca de 70 anos, ainda bonito cujos olhos demonstraram gentileza ao sorrir para ela. Disse-lhe algo numa língua incompreensível e pegou sua mão gelada na dele. — Marianna? — Os olhos perderam um pouco do calor ao olhar para sua algoz. — Algo que queira dizer? Posso traduzir, se desejar.

A mulher franziu os lábios.

— Ela não parecia ter nenhum problema de comunicação com Edward.

O homem sorriu.

— Como deve ter notado, eles usaram um método totalmente distinto de comunicação.

Os olhos da mulher faiscaram. Ela transferiu a atenção para Isabella.

— Bem, desejo sucesso em seu relacionamento. A habilidade de não conversar pode deixá-la num bom patamar, levando-se em conta que Edward nunca tem a intenção de conversar com as mulheres dele.

Ainda paralisada de medo que Marianna a tivesse reconhecido, viu com alívio a mulher ir embora, aparentemente incapacitada de lembrar-se de seu nome ou de como a conhecera.

— Você está trêmula. — A voz do homem era meiga e Isabella agarrou-se a seu braço, tentando recuperar o controle. Ansiando para que seu parceiro de dança não escolhesse esse momento para reaparecer, respirou fundo.

— O senhor poderia ficar comigo um instante? — A voz tremeu. — Não quero ficar sozinha.

— Você não está sozinha. — A mão cobriu a sua.

— Obrigada — sussurrou, tão agradecida que quase o abraçou. — Não sei por que fez isso, mas nunca esquecerei. O senhor foi muito gentil. Como soube que eu precisava de ajuda?

— Quando ela caminhou em sua direção, seu rosto ficou pálido. Achei que fosse desmaiar. Você não gosta dela, não é?

— Bem, eu...

— Não fique encabulada. Eu também não gosto — afirmou. — Nunca suportei essa mulher. Não sei por que foi convidada.

Isabella lembrou de seus tempos de estudante.

— O pai dela é muito rico.

— É mesmo? Obviamente ele não gastou dinheiro alimentando a família. Ao olhar para ela, parece que passa fome desde o nascimento. Os ossos deveriam ser classificados como arma letal. Se esbarrasse nela, ia se machucar.

Apesar da insegurança, Isabella não conseguiu deixar de rir. Ele não era apenas gentil, mas engraçado. Fitou-o curiosa. Ele parecia com alguém.

— Melhor eu ir embora... — Começou a andar, mas ele lhe segurou o braço com firmeza.

— Se você for embora — disse, baixinho — elas vão achar que ganharam. É o que deseja?

Ela ficou imóvel. Como ele adivinhara o que ela sentia?

— Todo mundo está me olhando.

— Então sorria. Erga o queixo e sorria. Você tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto qualquer uma delas.

Sem lhe dar chance de argumentação, conduziu-a a duas cadeiras vagas.

— Sente por um instante e faça companhia a um velho solitário. Odeio essas festas. Sempre me sinto deslocado.

— Não pode ser verdade. O senhor parece tão seguro...

— As aparências enganam. — O comentário gentil deixou claro que ele estava ciente de como ela se sentia desconfortável e insegura.

O sexto sentido dele deveria tê-la preocupado, mas não. Tudo que sentiu foi a mais profunda gratidão. Não apenas ele a salvara de uma situação potencialmente constrangedora, mas agora fingia que seus medos e inseguranças nada tinham de extraordinário.

— Por que está sendo tão gentil comigo?

— Não estou sendo gentil. Odeio essas coisas. Não pode me culpar por querer a companhia da mulher mais bonita da festa.

Ela gostaria que as mãos parassem de tremer.

— Se odeia, por que veio?

— Para agradar meu filho. Ele anda preocupado, pois não tenho saído.

— Neste caso, ele não vai querer ver o senhor perdendo seu tempo comigo. — Devia ir embora. Antes que Marianna lembrasse quem ela era.

— Aquela dança... Foi como ver uma só pessoa. O ritmo e a química entre vocês perfeitos... Só namorados podem dançar um tango assim.

_Namorados?_

Abriu a boca para dizer que nem sabiam os nomes um do outro, mas decidiu que seria muito constrangedor admitir que dançara daquele jeito com um estranho.

De que nome Marianna o chamara? Edward?

Então ela estava certa a respeito de uma coisa: _ele definitivamente não era inglês. Como seria ser amada por um homem daqueles?_

— E até agora você não consegue parar de pensar nele, não é? O homem parecia satisfeito.

— Ele gosta de você. Vi com meus próprios olhos. O modo como se olhavam, se moviam, como se não houvesse mais ninguém na sala. O corpo fala mais que as palavras. Só de olhar para vocês sei que o relacionamento é sério.

A observação tirou-a de suas fantasias.

— Bem, não, não é...

— Não precisa ter segredos comigo. Tenho idade para ser seu pai, mas isso não significa que eu tenha esquecido a sensação de estar apaixonado. Quero que me diga como se sentiu da primeira vez que o viu. Conte!

Isabella hesitou. Sorriu, encantada com a gentileza dos olhos. Estranho, não fazia amigos com facilidade. Entretanto, depois de cinco minutos na companhia dele, daria a vida por aquele homem.

— Achei-o maravilhoso. Charmoso, inteligente.

— E sexy.

— Se é. — Abaixou a voz, receosa de que as pessoas pudessem ouvir. — Incrível. Nunca me senti tão atraída por alguém em toda a minha vida.

O homem acenou satisfeito.

— Eu sabia. Você é louca por ele, não é? Deu de ombros.

— Sim, mas não nos conhecemos.

— Se um homem e uma mulher gostam um do outro, isso acontece de imediato; não é preciso esperar seis meses ou seis anos.

Levemente desconcertada com o comentário, Isabella raciocinou. Se ele era tão rico quanto ela suspeitava, não podia imaginar duas pessoas menos compatíveis. Nunca se sentiria à vontade no mundo dele. E ele não ia querê-la em seu mundo.

_Se ele soubesse quem ela era, se uniria à multidão no pátio da escola._

Desconsiderando tal pensamento, olhou o homem a seu lado. Ele realmente a fazia lembrar-se de alguém.

— Então, se o senhor é tamanho especialista em linguagem corporal, por que acha que ele parecia tão zangado?

Por que pedia conselhos a um estranho? Mas ele não lhe parecia estranho. Conversar com ele parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Essa resposta é fácil. Um homem não gosta de admitir que está de quatro por uma mulher. Eu também agi assim quando conheci minha esposa. Amar uma mulher torna o homem vulnerável e os homens fortes não gostam dessa vulnerabilidade. Eu resisti.

— E o que fez sua esposa para conquistá-lo?

— O que toda mulher faz quando quer alguma coisa. Fala e fala até a resistência do homem virar poeira.

Isabella riu.

— Ainda estão juntos?

— Vivemos durante quarenta anos. — O sorriso desapareceu. — Ela faleceu há 15 anos e nunca encontrei ninguém que a igualasse. Mas ainda não desisti. E ainda me lembro da sensação de dançar num salão.

Comovida, Isabella levantou-se impulsivamente e estendeu as mãos.

— Mostre-me. — Inclinou a cabeça e ouviu a música. — É uma valsa. Sabe valsar?

Ele riu alegre.

— Quer que eu valse com você?

— Qual é a graça?

— Tenho 73 anos.

— Não existe outro homem no salão com quem eu prefira dançar.

— Então você é uma mulher de coragem, pois Edward é um homem extremamente possessivo. Ele não vai gostar se eu a levar para dançar. Mas agora posso entender porque conseguiu o que tantas tentaram em vão. Aposto que esse maravilhoso bom humor a torna diferente de todas as outras.

— Todas as outras? Quais?

— Todas as outras mulheres que aspiravam a estar onde você está hoje. Ao lado dele. Em seu coração. — Os olhos do homem umedeceram. Isabella sentiu um frio no estômago.

— O senhor o conhece bem? — Quem exatamente era esse homem?

Desesperada, tentou lembrar-se de toda a conversa. _O que exatamente dissera?_

— O senhor não mencionou que o conhecia bem.

— Se o fizesse talvez não falasse com tanta espontaneidade e isso seria uma pena. Foi uma conversa esclarecedora.

O senhor ainda sorria. Nesse momento, Isabella viu seu parceiro de dança se aproximar, com expressão sombria.

Parou diante deles, os ombros largos e franziu o cenho ao vê-los de mãos dadas.

Isabella soltou a mão, o coração palpitando. _Por que a olhava assim? _O homem com quem estava era idoso. Que motivo haveria para aquela raiva nos olhos do atraente companheiro de dança?

Ele não podia estar com ciúmes. Seria absurdo. Não sabia o que dizer. Prendeu a respiração esperando que ele falasse.

Uma expressão de desaprovação surgiu em seu rosto. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, falou.

— Pelo que vejo, já conheceu meu pai.

Isabella serviu o grupo de turistas e caiu sentada.

Não importava quanto tempo tivesse passado, ainda se sentia terrivelmente constrangida. E triste de verdade, como se tivesse perdido algo especial que nunca recuperaria.

_O que estava acontecendo com ela?_

Duas semanas tinham se passado desde o baile. _Duas semanas desde que entrara de penetra no evento social mais badalado do ano._

Por que não conseguia esquecê-lo?

Instintivamente, enfiou a mão no bolso da saia e tocou o pedaço de jornal rasgado que carregava nas últimas duas semanas. Pegara o retrato tantas vezes que o papel já estava amassado e corria o sério risco de rasgar. Devia ter comprado umas cem cópias do jornal. Assim, quando fosse velha poderia lembrar-se daquela noite perfeita.

_Daquele homem perfeito._

A lembrança daquela dança ainda a deixava com os nervos à flor da pele. A química entre eles havia sido a mais excitante e extraordinária experiência de sua vida. Mesmo agora, ao lembrar-se do corpo dele contra o seu, o batimento cardíaco aumentava.

Mas não fora apenas a química que a mantivera ao lado dele quando já deveria ter escapado há muito. _Gostara _dele. Das observações profundas, da inteligência e do senso de humor afiado. _Edward Cullen._

Graças ao artigo no bolso, agora sabia quem ele era. Bilionário e filantropo _grego._

As indicações estavam lá, se tivesse prestado atenção: cabelos pretos e sedosos, pele bronzeada.

Apaixonara-se por um bilionário grego conhecido por seu fantástico sucesso profissional.

Quanto a ela, o conto de fadas terminara ali. Mesmo que tentasse, não podia ter escolhido melhor um homem impossível.

Lágrimas amargas brotaram dos olhos. Afastou-as. _Irônico. _Qualquer outra mulher teria considerado Edward Cullen o homem mais conveniente do planeta e saberia quem ele era.

Mas ela nem desconfiara. Se desconfiasse, talvez tivesse ido embora.

_Procurado outro homem para se apaixonar._

Pelo amor de Deus! Engoliu em seco, irritada. Ninguém se apaixonava tão facilmente. O que sentia não era amor. Era apenas... Esfregando o rosto, esforçou-se por reassumir o controle.

Não entendia o que sentia. Tomara que passasse, pois a deixava deprimida. De qualquer modo, o que sentia por ele era irrelevante, já que ele deixara perfeitamente claro o que pensava a seu respeito.

_Ficara tão zangado._

Ele descobrira que ela não havia sido convidada para o baile.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar a lembrança. Só de lembrar do tom duro e gélido tinha vontade de sumir.

Do que ele a chamara? Interesseira, inescrupulosa e desonesta. Talvez merecesse. Afinal, tinha sido desonesto usar um convite que não lhe pertencia.

Chamá-la de interesseira e inescrupulosa era um pouco exagerado, mas levando-se em conta o preço altíssimo dos convites, podia entender. E para tornar tudo ainda pior, o pai dele expressara sua alegria pelo filho finalmente estar tendo um relacionamento amoroso.

Lembrando-se do olhar incrédulo que transformara os traços de Edward, afundou na cadeira. Esse havia sido o pior erro de todos: dar voz a seus sonhos e fantasias ao homem idoso que a ajudara. Mas gostara dele à primeira vista e ele fora gentil com ela. Quase uma figura paterna, embora ela não soubesse o que isso queria dizer. No que lhe dizia respeito, essa espécie havia sido extinta.

_O pai de Edward._

Suspirou de descrença e arrependimento. Não era possível que, com tantos homens na festa, tivesse escolhido _ele _para confiar suas fantasias.

Afirmando que tudo fazia parte do passado e que precisava esquecer, tentou pensar positivamente no futuro.

Obviamente não podia ficar em Paris. Precisava viajar para algum lugar distante, onde não houvesse a menor chance de esbarrar naquele grego zangado. Quem sabe o Amazonas? Ou o Himalaia? Mesmo um homem com negócios espalhados pelo mundo não deveria ter um escritório no Nepal.

Buscou ânimo para dar o próximo passo.

Era excitante poder viajar para qualquer lugar e ser quem quisesse. Tinha sorte em poder tomar as próprias decisões. Quantas pessoas não possuíam laços nenhuns? A maioria tinha emprego ou família. Ela não possuía tais restrições.

Não tinha família a quem dar satisfações. Ninguém se importava com ela. Podia mudar de continente amanhã sem precisar pedir permissão a ninguém.

Esperou pela habitual excitação que acompanhava a possibilidade de se reinventar novamente, mas nada aconteceu. A animação com a aventura era zero.

Parecia ter perdido alguma coisa e não compreendia o motivo.

_O que perdera?_

— Isabella! — A voz do dono do café interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Não pago você para descansar. Levante-se e sirva os fregueses. Não vou avisar de novo.

Levantou-se. Ruborizada, pegou a xícara vazia e dois copos e apressou-se rumo à cozinha.

— Mais trabalho e menos sonhos ou procuro outra garçonete — o baixinho e gorducho francês deu um sorriso desagradável, olhando despudoradamente para seus seios. — A não ser que queira desempenhar outra função.

Ergueu os olhos, o comentário despertando-lhe uma reação violenta.

— Procure outra garçonete. Peço demissão. — Para reforçar a decisão, arrancou o ridículo avental que era forçada a usar por cima da diminuta saia preta.

O proprietário achava que isso atraía fregueses. E atraía. Mas quase todos do tipo que preferia evitar.

Com repugnância, atirou o avental, sem nem se preocupar em pedir o salário. Não ligava para dinheiro.

Só queria ir embora. A verdade é que aquela Isabella, garçonete, nunca funcionara. Nem a Isabella camareira.

O peso do passado a sufocava. Saiu apressada em busca do calor do sol parisiense. Isabella saiu correndo.

Viajaria para algum lugar exótico onde não conhecesse ninguém. Talvez o Egito. Poderia ver as pirâmides, nadar no mar Vermelho.

Caminhou pela larga avenida que levava à Torre Eiffel. As árvores estavam floridas e as fontes borbulhavam, o som tranqüilizante e refrescante.

Era hora do almoço e turistas misturavam-se a mães parisienses elegantemente vestidas empurrando os filhos nos carrinhos. Uma menininha loura tropeçou e caiu. A mãe pegou-a no colo.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça e saiu apressada, ignorando a pontada de inveja.

Tinha 24 anos; velha demais para invejar uma criança. Apressou o passo, esquivando-se de um grupo de adolescentes andando de patins. Debochavam uns dos outros e riam, a camaradagem fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais melancólica. Nenhum deles parecia deslocado ou inseguro. A Torre Eiffel surgiu, mas nem a olhou. Nos dois meses que passara em Paris, nenhuma vez unira-se à multidão que enfrentava longas filas para ir ao topo. Evitava os lugares de turistas e optara por descobrir a Paris secreta.

Chegara a hora de botar o pé na estrada. Sem pensar ou se importar com o destino, simplesmente caminhou, determinada a desfrutar os últimos momentos na cidade que aprendera a amar. Acabou chegando ao rio Sena e parou, observando o sol refletido na água. Carros passavam serpenteando de maneira alarmante. Buzinas tocavam, motoristas brandiam os punhos e gritavam uns com os outros. Um dia típico em Paris.

Atravessou o rio e seguiu para o Faubourg Saint-Honoré com suas lojas chiques. Esta área era o coração da moda: Chanel, Lanvin, Yves St Laurent, Versace. Parou diante de uma vitrine, atraída por um vestido, o cérebro memorizando o corte e o caimento.

Por que existia gente disposta a pagar uma soma indecente de dinheiro por algo tão simples? Um corte de tecido e um carretel de linha podiam produzir o mesmo efeito por uma ínfima fração daquele valor.

O vestido que fizera para o baile tinha sido um sucesso e ninguém pareceu reconhecê-lo como um pedaço velho de cortina descartado.

O troar de um motor possante tirou-lhe a concentração. Um reluzente Lamborghini preto freou na rua. Isabella sentiu o coração palpitar. O mundo ao redor virou paisagem. Não notou que várias outras mulheres pararam para olhar, igualmente inconscientes da cacofonia de buzinas de carros registrando seus protestos.

Conhecia aquele carro. Vira-o duas semanas antes — no baile para o qual não fora convidada. Pertencia ao homem com quem não deveria ter dançado. O filho do homem com quem jamais deveria ter conversado.

A atenção dele foi atraída pelo cabelo louro e pelas pernas compridas da mulher olhando a vitrine. Edward enfiou o pé no freio e parou o carro abruptamente.

Olhou atentamente a mulher.

_Seria ela?_

Finalmente a encontrara ou era apenas uma ilusão?

Parecia diferente. Julgando ter se enganado, imaginou aquela mulher com o cabelo preso num coque e ombros e braços à mostra.

E então os olhos encontraram os dele e qualquer dúvida desapareceu. Mesmo à distância, percebeu o brilho dos olhos cor de safira — a mesma cor que atraíra sua atenção naquela fatídica noite.

Os olhos eram inesquecíveis.

_Finalmente a encontrara. _E onde mais senão fazendo compras numa das áreas mais caras de Paris?

Deveria ter instruído os seguranças a procurar primeiro naquele lugar. Qual idiota dera o dinheiro que ela estava prestes a gastar?

O fato de sentir-se compelido a procurá-la foi o bastante para desencadear uma explosão de raiva. Desligou o motor e saltou do carro, indiferente à placa de "Proibido estacionar" e às mulheres a seguirem seus movimentos com interesse e olhar de admiração.

Nenhuma outra mulher o interessava, exceto aquela que o fitava. Quase riu ao perceber o choque em seus olhos.

Não se surpreendeu por ela estar chocada, considerando o modo como se separaram. Ele também estava. Em circunstâncias normais, evitaria mulheres como ela. Se alguém lhe dissesse há um mês que usaria todos os seus contatos para seguir a pista de alguém cujo comportamento o enojava, teria gargalhado.

Mas ali estava ele, prestes a alegrar-lhe o dia. Graças ao destino, estava disposto a lhe dar tudo com que ela sonhara. Caminhou decidido, consolando-se ao reconhecer que embora ela tivesse ganhado a primeira rodada; a segunda, terceira e quarta seriam vencidas por ele.

Ela também estava prestes a descobrir a verdade por trás daquele famoso ditado: _Cuidado com o que deseja..._

Edward trincou os dentes, furioso. Ela era o tipo de mulher que devotava a vida a sugar aqueles em melhor posição que ela.

Uma mulher sem escrúpulos ou moral.

Olhou-a e foi imediatamente tomado por uma onda de desejo tão forte que o cérebro momentaneamente cessou de funcionar.

_Ela era muito feminina._

Da ponta do cabelo louro até os seios fartos e a curva suave da cintura estreita, era total e indiscutivelmente feminina.

Nas últimas duas semanas, ficara com tanta raiva que esquecera como era linda. Era o tipo de mulher que qualquer homem sonharia em levar para a cama.

Passara duas longas semanas procurando uma explicação lógica para sua reação inoportuna em relação a ela. Duas longas semanas.

Retomando o controle, arriscou outra olhada. Dessa vez acreditou ter vislumbrado culpa em seus olhos. Lembrou-se de que culpa estava associada à consciência e essa mulher não tinha intimidade com nenhuma das duas palavras.

— Tanya. — Não escondeu o desprezo na voz. Ela o fitou com olhos arregalados e expressão confusa.

— Quem é Tanya?

A negativa era previsível, mas apesar disso ele se irritou.

— Não estamos mais brincando de "adivinhe minha identidade".

— Mas não sou...

— Chega. Entre no carro. — Estava zangado demais para simular gentilezas. Viu um lampejo de pânico nos olhos.

— Com certeza me confundiu com outra pessoa.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou a prova.

— Não confundi, não. Da próxima vez que tentar permanecer incógnita, _não _deixe cair o convite.

Ela olhou o convite e ficou claro que não sabia o que dizer.

— Agora entendo porque se mostrou tão relutante em se apresentar. — Várias emoções surgiram em seus olhos. Consternação? Confusão? _Medo? _— Agora que já esclarecemos sua identidade, vamos.

Ela continuava a olhar o convite.

— Aonde?

— Comigo. Hoje é seu dia de sorte. Você tirou a sorte grande.

O olhar abandonou o convite e fixou-se em seu rosto.

— Sinceramente não entendo.

Então ela não apenas ganhara essa _rodada, _mas pretendia fazê-lo sofrer esfregando-lhe isso no rosto.

Se fosse um leão a teria destroçado ali mesmo e deixado seu corpo para as hienas.

A vontade de se afastar era tão forte... Mas a lembrança do pai ocupou sua mente e lembrou-se do motivo de estar ali.

Soltando um palavrão, passou a mão na nuca. Teria ocorrido alguma mudança no quadro de saúde do pai?

Lembrou-se de que quanto antes resolvesse esse assunto, melhor, pois assim poderia voltar à Grécia para monitorar os progressos do pai pessoalmente.

— Por incrível que pareça, estou disposto a aprofundar uma relação iniciada por você.

Furioso por ser manipulado por circunstâncias que lhe fugiam ao controle, contraiu as mandíbulas.

— Entre no carro.

— Eu preciso contar uma coisa... — Ela parecia uma menina desesperada, mas ele estava zangado demais para sentir compaixão.

Sabia, por experiência própria, que juventude e ganância conviviam muito bem. Graças em parte às inúmeras revistas de moda que despertavam seus desejos, muita gente queria um estilo de vida sofisticado com o mínimo de esforço.

— Não tenho interesse em nada que tenha a dizer. Desta vez, _eu _falo.

Ela não se moveu.

— Não há nada a ser dito.

— Em breve, verá que há muito. Diferentemente de você, prefiro manter a discrição. Vamos. — Antes que alguém o reconheça e tire uma foto que apareceria no jornal amanhã. — Meu hotel não fica longe daqui.

— "Seu hotel"_? _Pegue outra garota, Sr. Cullen. Não sou o tipo de mulher que vai para um hotel com um homem para melhor conhecê-lo. Principalmente quando esse homem é um estranho.

A recusa não combinava com o que ele já sabia sobre seu caráter e ele ficou na dúvida se devia rir ou socar algo.

— Um estranho? — O desprezo na voz era indisfarçável. — Sou o mesmo estranho com quem dançou e ambos sabemos aonde aquela dança nos levaria. A meu quarto de hotel.

Os lábios dela se abriram numa recusa. Embora tentasse formular as palavras corretas, a química entre eles ainda funcionava.

Mesmo lutando contra a vontade de apertar-lhe o pescoço, Edward distraiu-se observando a perfeição da pele e os seios fartos sob a camisa branca. Não fora à toa que ele não ficara alerta na noite do baile.

_Ela era espetacular._

Exasperado, forçou-se a se concentrar em seus olhos.

— Mesmo quando não tinha consciência de sua reputação, Tanya, seu desempenho no baile seria o suficiente para me convencer de que, ao contrário do que alega, você não apenas é "esse tipo de mulher", mas de fato sua _especialidade _é demonstrada nos quartos de hotel.

— Minha reputação? — Soava atônita, como se fosse novidade _ter _uma reputação. Ele lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

— Sabendo quem é, posso entender ter evitado apresentar-se. Da próxima vez que quiser caçar um bilionário, mude de nome.

Os olhos se arregalaram e de repente ele esqueceu tudo que pretendia dizer. _Ela tinha os olhos mais encantadores que já vira. _A curta distância e com a luz da primavera iluminando-lhe o rosto, ele podia ver que a safira era entremeada por pitadas de verde — como se um artista apaixonado estivesse determinado a fazer o possível para aumentar o impacto daqueles olhos. Quanto ao corpo...

Trincou os dentes, ciente de que o corpo fora o responsável pela situação em que agora se encontravam. Sua libido tinha abafado o som das sinetas de alarme.

O comentário dele a silenciou por um momento.

Consciente de que o público ao redor ouvia a conversa toda, Edward estendeu o braço e o passou em sua cintura, puxando-a contra si.

— Vou lhe dar um aviso — murmurou baixinho, os lábios perto dos seus. Agia como um amante, mas as palavras eram de um agressor e ele sentiu a súbita tensão em seu corpo. — Se quer que um homem acredite em sua virtude, não use uma saia que revela o tipo de lingerie que usa. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Melhor que seja bom para os dois. Na verdade, não sei qual o extra que vem com a roupa de garçonete. Creme chantili? Chocolate derretido?

— Do que está falando?

Ele a sentiu tentar se afastar e apertou-lhe ainda mais a cintura, surpreendendo-se com a finura. _Como conseguia ser magra e curvilínea ao mesmo tempo?_

— Estou falando sobre nosso novo relacionamento, _agape mou. _Aquele que tanto desejava.

— Não seja ridículo. Solte-me.

— Acredite, eu adoraria, mas infelizmente não posso. Graças a você, estamos ambos numa situação difícil. Você vem comigo para analisarmos nossas limitadas opções. — Ainda estavam enlaçados e ele achava cada vez mais difícil pensar no que precisava ser feito. O que iniciara como um meio de assegurar que a conversa permanecesse privada transformara-se em algo muito mais íntimo. Era como se estivessem de volta ao salão do baile.

O perfume da pele invadiu-lhe os sentidos e ele sentiu de imediato a reação do corpo.

— Por que quer que eu o acompanhe? Você disse que preferia morrer solteiro a passar o resto da vida com uma mulher como eu.

Ele ficou tenso. Cuspira essas palavras na noite do baile e tê-las agora cuspidas em seu rosto era uma cruel lembrança da realidade da atual situação.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de passar o resto da minha vida com você. Apenas algumas semanas. Aposto que será mais do que o suficiente para nós dois.

— Algumas semanas? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Não faço idéia do que diz e minha resposta continua sendo não.

— Por enquanto ainda não fiz nenhuma pergunta que exigisse resposta. Ou você entra no carro ou a carrego à força.

— Temos um público que poderá atestar com clareza que você está me ameaçando. Acha que pode me raptar em plena luz do dia?

— Não. Planejo ser bem mais sutil. — Beijou-a e concentrou toda a raiva e frustração naquele beijo. Porém, no instante em que os lábios macios colaram-se aos dele, todo o controle evaporou-se. A boca era como uma droga proibida. Sabia que o gosto daqueles lábios permaneceria para sempre com ele. Doce, sedutor, perigosamente pecaminoso.

Abruptamente levantou a cabeça, atônito com a própria luxuria.

Ao fitar o rosto lindo com olhar preocupado, notou os olhos surpresos e o rosto corado. Os dedos fechados no tecido de sua camisa pareciam buscar apoio.

Consciente de estar chegando ao ponto em que se arriscava a uma condenação por atentado ao pudor, soltou-a.

— Nenhum parisiense intervirá numa discussão entre namorados. Eles sabem que o amor nem sempre trilha caminhos fáceis e já devem estar ansiosos por me ver vencer suas objeções e chegar ao final feliz.

Sem esperar pela resposta, pegou-lhe o braço, controlando-a com facilidade. Com a outra mão abriu a porta do carro. Ao empurrá-la para dentro, uma mulher soltou um suspiro de inveja e voltou-se para a amiga.

—_L'amour. _

Edward deu um sorriso cínico ao entrar no carro e ligar o motor.

Não é _L'amour, _pensou apertando o acelerador rumo ao hotel.

Nada de _amour._

O que tinha em mente era bem menos romântico.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS **

O que ele queria com ela?

A sala de estar da suíte na cobertura era maior que o seu apartamento e descortinava a cidade de Paris. Uma vista a que poucos privilegiados tinham acesso. Em qualquer outra ocasião, Isabella ficaria deslumbrada. Mas não agora.

O corpo ainda encontrava-se em estado de descontrole depois do beijo devastador. Se dançar com ele havia sido erótico, imagine beijá-lo. Não conseguia encontrar palavras.

Com pernas trêmulas, buscou um lugar para se apoiar, caso ele a beijasse novamente. Isso não aconteceria. Ele nem a olhava. Pelo contrário, fitava as ruas em silêncio.

A língua tocou o lábio inferior, ainda levemente inchado. Tinha consciência de que ele usara o beijo com o objetivo de distrair o público, mas isso em nada diminuía a química entre eles.

_Seria a química responsável pela raiva que percebia nele?_

A verdade é que não entendia o que acontecia. Atribuíra a raiva no baile ao fato de ele ter descoberto, não sabia como, que ela não fora convidada. Quando ele sacudira o convite amassado, assumira que ele apresentava a prova.

E depois ele a chamara de Tanya e ela se deu conta de que ele acreditava ser ela a dona do convite.

Obviamente ele ainda não sabia que ela entrara de penetra na festa. Arrependendo-se profundamente do impulso que a levara a usar o convite de outra, olhou ao redor, esperando que alguém uniformizado colocasse a mão em seu ombro e a prendesse.

_Poderia ser presa?_

Uma transgressão de uma noite apenas seria considerada falsa identidade? Contava como falsa identidade se a vítima não fosse prudente e a ladra devolvesse imediatamente sua identidade? Não era na verdade um roubo. Apenas um empréstimo.

Usara o nome de alguém por um curto período, só para ver se o tempo e a maturidade haviam lhe trazido confiança para se misturar a pessoas que costumavam fazê-la sentir-se insignificante.

Tentou ignorar a onda de insegurança.

E agora?

Desde que entraram no carro, Edward não pronunciara uma palavra. Prendera com grosseria seu cinto de segurança e dirigira com habilidade em meio ao tráfego movimentado de Paris até finalmente parar diante do mais caro hotel da cidade.

Só então olhou em sua direção. Em tom gélido, murmurou apenas uma palavra.

— Fora.

O lampejo de raiva causou-lhe um calafrio, mas lembrando-se das primeiras semanas trabalhando no hotel ao chegar a Paris, não quis chamar a atenção discutindo com ele na calçada. Simplesmente abaixara a cabeça e o seguira até o elevador, esperando que nenhum dos empregados a reconhecesse.

Tão logo a porta se fechou, arrependeu-se de tê-lo seguido.

Tentou parecer serena. Como se aquele beijo não tivesse revirado suas entranhas, tornando-a uma massa de anseio pulsante, incontrolável.

— Tudo bem. Estou aqui. O que pretendia me dizer? — _Por que ele não falava? _Queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa_. _Qualquer coisa, ao invés de ficar parado, mudo, de costas. — Talvez eu deva ir embora.

Ele se voltou, o rosto anguloso duro.

— Se for embora, eu a trago de volta — disse num tom autoritário e assustador que a imobilizou, confusa com o conflito que percebia nele. Ele a beijara, mas era evidente não estar contente com isso.

— Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara — ela murmurou, decidindo que devia deixar transparente sua posição. — _Não _vou fazer sexo com você. Logo, se for essa a sua intenção, melhor me deixar ir logo embora.

Um silêncio prolongado seguiu-se à impulsiva declaração. A única indicação de que ele a ouvira foi o estreitar dos olhos escuros.

O silêncio a irritou e ela tentou novamente.

— Embora ache que toda mulher que encontra está desesperada para transar com você... Você é um cara bonito, mas... —A voz sumiu, a tagarelice anulada pela completa falta de reação dele.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele falou.

— Eu pareço o tipo de homem que pega uma mulher na rua quando está a fim de transar?

Isabella podia ter-lhe dito que não havia um tipo específico de homem que agisse assim, mas preferiu manter os pensamentos para si.

— Não faço idéia do tipo de homem que é nem tenho interesse em descobrir.

— Sério? — Levantou a sobrancelha escura com ar de deboche. — E espera que eu acredite nisso depois daquela atuação de virtuose que me ofereceu no baile?

Lembrando-se da dança erótica, Isabella sentiu o batimento cardíaco acelerar.

— Foi apenas uma dança... — a voz voltou a sumir quando os olhos a fitaram.

E, de repente, a mesma ligação silenciosa que os unira no baile surgiu.

Algo brilhou nas profundezas do olhar dele, sinistro e perigoso. Ela sabia que os dois pensavam a mesma coisa: _a agonia da expectativa quando os corpos se moveram juntos, o calor, a paixão refreada, a deliciosa intimidade._

Fitaram-se até a tensão no ambiente ficar pesada.

Dessa vez ele quebrou o silêncio.

— Conte-me uma coisa. — A voz era letalmente suave — É assim que você pega seus homens? Primeiro dança com eles? É uma amostra grátis? Experimente antes de comprar?

O cinismo destoava da imagem guardada na mente. Lembrava-se da gentileza, mas nada havia de gentil nesse homem. Ele era pura raiva.

— Não estou à venda, Sr. Cullen.

— Duvido que as pessoas que a viram dançar acreditem nisso.

E veio-lhe à mente não ter se dado conta de nada nem ninguém a não ser dele. De tão absorvida com o ritmo da música e o movimento do corpo dele, perdera-se em seu mundinho particular. A dança fora especial.

Mas isso era ridículo. Uma demonstração de que sua imaginação voltava a fantasiar. Para ele não fora especial e sim um prelúdio ao sexo.

Não apenas transformava a dança em algo repulsivo, mas a julgava.

E embora nada soubesse acerca da tal Tanya, entendia muito bem sobre preconceitos.

— Dancei por causa da sua insistência. _Você _me arrastou para o salão como um touro possessivo. Mas naquela pista de danças éramos iguais. — Por um breve momento, experimentara a alegria de ter um homem em perfeita sintonia com ela. — Você e eu estávamos no mesmo barco.

— Você manipulou o roteiro inteiro. Com um homem diferente, seu plano poderia ter funcionado.

— Eu não tinha planos. E foi você quem _me _abordou.

— Você ficou desfilando na minha frente num vestido desenhado com a intenção de capturar os olhares masculinos.

Ela decidiu não ser o momento para demonstrar orgulho pelo trabalho com um pedaço de tecido cuja vida começara cobrindo janelas.

— Eu não chamaria aquilo de _desfilar._

— Deixe-me dar umas informações. Sou grego da cabeça aos pés. E em se tratando de mulheres ainda somos bastante conservadores. Os gregos gostam de escolher _e _caçar.

Isabella franziu a testa, pensando no artigo que lera sobre ele depois do baile.

— Achei que tivesse idéias avançadas. Há muitas mulheres em cargos de comando na sua empresa.

— Isso é nos negócios. Na minha vida pessoal sou muito conservador. E pouco importa estarmos numa sala de reuniões ou num quarto, o importante é encontrar a mulher certa para a função. Quanto ao perfil ideal de mulher para casar, você não se encaixa nele. Da próxima vez, gaste mais tempo pesquisando.

— Pesquisando? — Sacudiu a cabeça. — Você achou que eu tinha algum tipo de _projeto!_

O desprezo ficou evidente.

— Você realmente acha que não ouvi falar a seu respeito?

Obviamente Tanya tinha fama de interesseira.

Confusa com a novidade, Isabella ficou paralisada. Era óbvio que precisava tentar explicar que não era a tal de Tanya, mas isso significaria admitir um crime ainda maior. Era uma ladra; tentara passar por outra pessoa. Isso poderia ser classificado como fraude? Talvez. Poderia ser presa? Talvez. Não tinha certeza, mas sabia que ele poderia criar problemas. Problemas dos quais não precisava.

_Melhor interesseira que ladra._

Decidindo revelar o mínimo possível, passou a língua nos lábios.

— Você está enganado a meu respeito.

— Não mesmo. É evidente que foi ao baile com a intenção de me pegar.

Atônita com a interpretação dos fatos, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu nem sabia quem você era até pegar um jornal no dia seguinte.

— Você me acha idiota?

— Idiota não. Arrogante.

— Realista. E cauteloso. É evidente que desconhece quantas mulheres tentaram o mesmo golpe antes. Repito: jamais poderia me sentir atraído por alguém manipuladora como você. A desonestidade não é um traço que admiro nas mulheres.

Isabella ficou gelada, duplamente aliviada por não ter contado a verdade. Ele não compreenderia. Arrepiou-se ao pensar na reação que tal confissão despertaria. Ali estava um homem que tinha o mundo a seus pés num estalar de dedos. Como poderia compreender o que a levara a tomar tal atitude?

Presa numa situação criada por si própria, enxugou as palmas das mãos úmidas na diminuta saia, desejando que fosse maior. Sentiu-se terrivelmente exposta — principalmente quando o olhar dele passeou devagar por suas pernas.

— _Pare _de olhar para mim.

— Se não quer que os homens olhem, tente usar uma saia que cubra seu traseiro. Se roupas pudessem falar, a sua diria "possua-me". Você é um convite ambulante ao sexo. Estou surpreso por não ter sido presa por andar vestida assim. Ou talvez desvestida seja uma descrição melhor.

Essa era a dica para contar que até algumas horas atrás trabalhava como garçonete. Mas não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo.

— Meu modo de vestir é opção minha.

— Concordo em gênero, número e grau — disse, com um brilho cínico no olhar. — Mas, tendo feito essa opção, não pode impedir que os homens reajam de forma previsível. Quando optou por se vestir assim, quis despertar certa reação no sexo oposto. E isso é imprescindível para manter sua reputação.

Isabella sentiu uma onda de mal-estar. O que exatamente Tanya aprontara? Seria útil saber. O que levava uma mulher a descartar um convite para um evento para o qual apenas poucos eleitos tinham acesso?

Quem era ela?

A julgar pelo esgar de Edward, ninguém que quisesse conhecer.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, tentando esconder a ironia de ter obviamente usurpado a identidade de uma mulher cuja vida era tão complexa quanto a sua.

E agora?

Sua própria vida fora uma rede de mentiras desde a infância, mas eram mentiras para se proteger e nunca magoaram ninguém. Era a primeira vez que uma de suas histórias podia metê-la em confusão.

Depois do primeiro encontro explosivo com ele, saíra com a impressão de que nunca mais desejaria cruzar o seu caminho. Até agora não entendia o motivo de tê-la trazido ali. Primeiro assumira que era para sexo, mas nada havia de amoroso no modo como a fitava.

— O que quer de mim? — Ele pertencia a um mundo que ainda tinha a capacidade de fazê-la sentir-se uma estudante aterrorizada.

_Vítima._

Não seria mais vítima de ninguém. Nunca mais.

— Você vai manter a farsa iniciada na noite do baile.

— Desculpe?

Os olhos brilharam raivosos e a mão agitou-se num gesto furioso.

— Nãofinja não saber a que me refiro, quando _ambos _sabemos que usou o baile para me conhecer.

— Já disse que não. Eu...

— Você não tirou os olhos de mim.

— Para ter percebido também devia estar me olhando.

— Você dançou como se estivéssemos na horizontal.

— Você também.

Ele resmungou algo em grego que ela _sabia _ser melhor desconhecer a tradução.

— Devo parabenizá-la. — Retornou ao inglês em tom zombeteiro. — Achei que estava preparado para qualquer artimanha, mas você me surpreendeu.

— Você está com raiva, mas...

— Você tem razão. Estou zangado. Várias mulheres fizeram o impossível para atrair minha atenção. Posaram de executivas, compareceram a entrevistas de emprego, reservaram mesas em restaurantes onde eu jantava, rodearam minha casa. Por vezes simplesmente apareceram no meu escritório quase despidas.

— Sério? — Pasma ao saber que algumas mulheres tinham autoconfiança para chegar a esse ponto, fitou-o. — Caramba! Deve ser uma das desvantagens de ser bilionário. Não pode achar graça?

Ele a fitou com olhar incrédulo e engoliu em seco.

— Não tem graça. Especialmente quando uma mulher joga sujo a ponto de usar _meu pai _para atrair minha atenção.

— Na verdade, não foi bem assim.

— Foi _exatamente _assim. Depois de dançar comigo, usou-o. Você é mesmo uma mulher ambiciosa, inescrupulosa e predatória.

— Não sabia que era seu pai até você chegar. E foi ele quem se aproximou de _mim._

— Claro que sim. Você devia ter conhecimento do fraco dele por mulheres bonitas.

— Nada sabia sobre o seu pai até aquela noite. Gostei dele.

— Aposto que sim. Ele é rico. E você adora homens ricos não é?

— Adoro?

— Claro. Afinal já depenou dois, um deles mais velho que o meu pai. Para uma mulher de 26 anos, você não perde tempo.

Isabella engoliu em seco. A tal de Tanya já tinha se casado duas vezes? Com um homem bem mais velho? Talvez continuar a deixá-lo acreditar que fosse Tanya não tivesse sido sensato.

A situação ia de mal a pior.

— Obviamente não sou seu tipo preferido. Então por que estou aqui? Por que veio me procurar?

— Por causa das mentiras que contou a meu pai.

Mentiras? Encolheu-se só de lembrar daquela conversa.

Nada poderia explicar sem revelar fatos que passara a vida escondendo.

— Você disse a ele que estávamos apaixonados, que se apaixonara por mim tão logo me vira. Está lembrada ou preciso continuar?

— Não foi bem isso. Ele supôs.

Uma veia saltou.

— E você o corrigiu?

Isabella respirou com dificuldade.

— Não.

— Claro que não.

— Como falar com seu pai me daria a chance de me casar com você? — Por que ele desconfiava tanto das mulheres?

— Você viu a cara dele. Ele ficou encantado ao imaginar que estávamos juntos.

— Ele deve estar louco para vê-lo casado — disse, a expressão suavizando-se ao pensar no pai dele. — Mas aposto que quando explicou o mal-entendido, ele compreendeu.

Edward retesou-se e deu as costas para ela.

— Infelizmente não tive a chance.

— Por que não?

Ele se voltou para encará-la.

— Meu pai teve um ataque cardíaco naquela noite. Passou uma semana num hospital aqui em Paris e depois eu o mandei para a Grécia.

— Não! — Sinceramente chocada com a notícia, levou a mão à boca e balançou a cabeça. — Por favor, diga que não é verdade.

— Acha que eu brincaria com algo semelhante?

— Não! — Tentava se controlar. O que estava acontecendo?Ele não era pai _dela. _— Sinto muito. Ele vai ficar bem?

— Isso lhe interessa?

— Gostei dele. Ele está se recuperando?

— Segundo os médicos, foi um milagre ter -se à vida, determinado a viver o bastante para presenciar meu casamento com aquela maravilhosa mulher com quem me viu no baile. Parece que nosso "relacionamento" lhe deu forças para viver.

— Fico contente por ele ficar bem, mas você não contou a verdade?

— O que acha?

_Que ele era um homem que amava o pai. _A família era muito importante para os gregos.

— Não quis contar quando ele estava mal e ninguém pode culpá-lo por isso. Então ele ainda acha que estamos...

— Apaixonados — completou Edward. — Quando recuperou a consciência, distraiu-se escolhendo nomes para os netos.

— Então você está esperando o momento adequado para explicar que tudo não passou de um equívoco?

— Quando? Antes ou depois do próximo ataque cardíaco que, segundo os especialistas, é uma possibilidade concreta?

— Espero que estejam enganados.

— Eu também — disse, triste.

— Espero que ele esteja descansando.

— Atualmente está na minha ilha na Grécia.

— Sua ilha? — _Ele tinha uma ilha? _Ainda bem que não sabia quem ele era, pois jamais teria tido coragem de falar com ele. — Ele está sozinho numa ilha? É o lugar mais adequado?

— Há uma equipe de enfermeiras e médicos cuidando dele e pretendo ir para lá em breve.

— Bem, nesse caso, aposto que ao chegar encontrará a hora certa para contar que não estamos juntos.

— Não pretendo contar. Não até ele estar fora de perigo. Pelo contrário. Os médicos avisaram que ele deve repousar nas próximas semanas. Sem estresse. Sem preocupações. Cercado das pessoas que ama e em quem confia.

— E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

— Infelizmente para nós dois você representou bem seu papel naquela noite. Meu pai adorou sua companhia. Está ansioso pela sua chegada para poder conhecer melhor a futura nora.

Ela era o retrato da inocência_. _A doçura não combinava com a reputação de devoradora de homens.

— Ele acha que vamos nos casar?

Não podia acreditar ter sido manipulado. Apenas uma vez isso acontecera, mas podia usar a inexperiência como justificativa. Tinha 18 anos, louco de desejo. Desejo e amor se interligavam. Não era mais um garoto.

_Então, qual a desculpa dessa vez?_

— Você disse a meu pai que estava louca por mim. Que estávamos perdidamente apaixonados. Para ele, o próximo passo é o casamento.

— Ele é um homem adorável.

_Aposto que sim. _Não deveria deixá-los sozinhos por muito tempo. Apesar das negativas, não tinha dúvida de que ao descobrir que seu "relacionamento" com ele não tinha futuro, não teria escrúpulos em voltar a atenção para seu pai, bem mais vulnerável.

— Antes que comece a se parabenizar pelo sucesso, lembre-se de que é _comigo _que está lidando, não com meu pai.

— Você quer que eu viaje para a Grécia com você? Por isso me trouxe aqui?

— Nãoquero que viaje comigo, mas não tenho opção.

Obviamente os dois homens que ela enganara não conseguiram enxergar o que se escondia atrás daqueles olhos de safira, pensou irritado. Dessa vez decidira ir atrás do pote de ouro. Sua opinião sobre o casamento era bem conhecida. Bem como sua opinião sobre os dois divórcios do pai. O fato de ela ter acreditado poder se sair bem dizia muito sobre o ego.

— Não entendo como pode achar uma boa idéia. Seu pai acreditaria que estamos juntos.

— Graças à sua convincente atuação no baile, ele _já _acha. Basta continuar fingindo. Não deve ser difícil. Trabalharei a maior parte do dia. Você ficará sentada na piscina elogiando-me e apreciando o mar Egeu. Pelo que entendi, está sozinha. Considere como férias gratuitas — o que não está no mesmo patamar de obter um passe livre para o resto da vida, mas deu sorte em ter conseguido pelo menos isso de mim.

— Não.

— Não tente negociar comigo. Não receberá oferta melhor.

— Não estou esperando "oferta melhor".

— Então por que recusar?

— Porque não seria justo com o seu pai. Quando ele descobrir que está mentindo, ficará arrasado.

A mesma desconfortável idéia lhe ocorrera, mas fora incapaz de encontrar outra solução.

— É uma pena que sua consciência não tenha aflorado um pouco antes. Graças a você, não tenho escolha. Quando meu pai estiver mais forte, contarei que não combinamos tanto quanto imaginávamos.

— Jamais funcionaria.

— Por que não?

— Se me olhar desse jeito, jamais ele se convencerá de que nosso relacionamento é verdadeiro.

— O simples fato de levá-la à ilha será suficiente para convencê-lo.

— Por quê?

— Não levo mulheres para a ilha.

— Nunca?

— É um lugar da família.

— E nenhuma de suas mulheres mereceu tal distinção?

— Você também não é família.

— Não sei.

— Não entendo o motivo de sua hesitação. Ofereço férias luxuosas com todas as despesas pagas.

Ela o fitou, o olhar perturbadoramente direto.

— Por isso hesito.

Ele achava que podia comprá-la.

Mas ela não aceitava presentes de homens. Nunca.

Arrepiou-se, reconhecendo a ironia da situação. Pegara um convite de uma mulher que obviamente não tinha os mesmos escrúpulos.

— Não posso.

— Você _vai, _nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la.

— Não. Minha resposta é não. Você não entende.

— Entendo perfeitamente. E isso a assusta não é? Pela primeira vez lida com um homem que a entende_. _Todas as suas declarações de gostar de meu pai se mostraram sem significado e vazias como eu supunha.

— Não é verdade.

— Se fossem verdadeiras, faria o possível para ajudar em sua recuperação.

Isabella virou-se, recordando-se de como o pai dele fora gentil com ela na noite do baile. Queriaajudar. Mas como poderia, quando isso significava aceitar a hospitalidade de Edward?

A solução óbvia seria pagar do próprio bolso, mas levando em conta o péssimo estado de suas finanças, seria impossível. Poderia se virar para pagar o bilhete aéreo, mas nada sobraria para pagar a estada.

— O fato de ainda hesitar demonstra que você é tão fria e desalmada quanto sua reputação sugere. Já expliquei que sua presença ajudaria meu pai, mas, como de hábito, só pensa em si mesma.

Magoada com a injustiça da acusação, virou-se.

— Não é verdade. — Seria errado concordar? Não tinham um caso. Apesar da química entre eles, não tinham qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Faria um favor a ele morando na _villa. _Para ajudar o pai dele. Isso era bem diferente de... — Aceito, mas insisto em pagar minha passagem de avião.

Uma expressão atônita cruzou o rosto bonito. Ele deu uma risada irônica.

— Tarde demais para tentar me impressionar. De qualquer modo, não vendem passagens em aviões particulares.

Ruborizou-se, humilhada. Avião particular. Claro. Como pudera ser tão idiota? Deveria saber que esse homem não viajaria em aviões comerciais.

— Espere. O que quis dizer é que não quero que pague para mim.

— Se está tentando me persuadir de que não está interessada em minha fortuna, perde o seu tempo. As provas estão contra você.

Não teria dinheiro para reembolsar a passagem, então não poderia insistir.

— Se eu for com você é só por causa do seu pai; por nenhuma outra razão.

— E que outra razão haveria? Não sou como os outros homens que conheceu, Tanya. Precisa de um pouco mais do que uma boa química para anuviar meus julgamentos.

Deu-lhe as costas. Ele era muito diferente do pai. Duro, quando o pai era suave. Intimidante, quando o pai era acessível. Lembrando-se do quanto gostara do homem idoso, lamentou por ele estar doente. Lembrou-se de como ele parecera encantado com o fato de o filho estar "apaixonado". Obviamente o cinismo do filho não fora herança do pai.

Isabella observou as ruas de Paris. Podia ver o Sena, serpenteando pela cidade, e a estrutura da Torre Eiffel.

E do outro lado da cidade, na parte quase esquecida, o quarto que deixara naquela manhã. O preço tornara-se proibitivo. Demais para uma garçonete.

Por que não ir para a Grécia? Não tinha aonde ir. Isso resolveria seus problemas a curto prazo bem como ajudaria ao homem com quem sinceramente se importava.

Se sua presença ajudasse na recuperação, não havia motivo para não ir.

Poderia ficar o tempo necessário e depois usaria a Grécia como ponto de partida para a próxima aventura. O único senão seria a companhia de Edward. Ele mexia com ela como nenhum outro homem.

Mas ele estaria trabalhando. _Acrescentando mais zeros a seus bilhões._

Só precisaria ficar na piscina e conversar com o pai dele.

— Vai chegar o momento em que precisará contar a verdade.

— Claro. Mas tendo esbarrado na morte, parece que não pensa em nada além de eu ainda não ter lhe dado netos. Quando estiver devidamente recuperado, encontrará outra coisa para se ocupar.

— Não pretende dar-lhe netos?

— Um dia. Mas só quando encontrar uma mulher cujos genes eu me orgulhe de meus filhos herdarem. — O tom não deixou dúvida de que não permitiria que _seus _genes chegassem perto da prole dele.

E essa era uma atitude com a qual estava mais do que familiarizada. Quando criança vivera às margens de um mundo ao qual não pertencia. E raramente alguém lhe demonstrara gentileza.

_O pai dele lhe demonstrara gentileza._

— Aceito.

— Nunca me ocorreu que não aceitaria — disse com desprezo nos olhos. — Pelo que ouvi, você jamais gasta o seu dinheiro se pode gastar o de outra pessoa.

— Estou agindo assim por causa do seu pai.

— Claro. Sua generosidade é legendária.

Isabella por pouco não sentiu alívio por não ser Tanya.

— Não me importa o que pensa. Não estou interessada em seu dinheiro.

Algo bem diferente a atraíra. Uma conexão poderosa que não conseguia explicar e que nenhum dos dois desejava.

O Mar Egeu estendia-se abaixo, a luz produzindo mais tons de azul que a palheta de um artista.

Lindo, pensou. Edward não saíra do telefone desde que o avião particular decolara de Paris. Os olhos fixos na tela do computador, a mesa apinhada de papéis, vez por outra interrompia a conversa para verificar alguns números e voltava a falar em grego.

Não lhe dava a menor atenção.

Melhor assim, refletiu. Não fazia idéia de como Tanya teria reagido, mas ela ficara boquiaberta ao ser conduzida às suntuosas poltronas de couro bege e ao tapete macio.

Se não tivesse sido instruída a colocar o cinto de segurança, pela comissária, acreditaria estar num apartamento luxuoso. Receara comer ou beber, com medo de deixar algo cair.

O momento de maior ansiedade ocorrera quando ele lhe pedira o passaporte. Mas não precisava ter se preocupado, pois ele o entregou a uma das funcionárias e ela, com certeza, não fazia idéia do nome que deveria constar no documento.

Desde então, não mais a olhara. Nem mesmo lançara um olhar de insulto. Era como se ela não existisse. O que tornou sua viagem mais confortável, mas não combinava com os papéis a serem representados.

Seus últimos momentos de liberdade, refletiu. Conseguiria ele manter a farsa uma vez na ilha?

Esperou ele desligar.

— Vamos fingir sermos um casal que acabou de brigar?

— Brigar?

— Devíamos trazer conforto ao seu pai. Não acredito que duas pessoas agindo assim lhe darão paz de espírito. Se já fossemos casados, diria estarmos em vias de entrar com o pedido de divórcio.

— Quando precisar falar, falarei.

— Perfeito. Mas preciso de algumas informações se quisermos ter a mínima chance de sermos convincentes.

— Como por exemplo...

— Detalhes. Fatos. O tipo de coisas que surge numa conversa. Mais alguém mora na ilha além de você?

Ele se reclinou na poltrona.

— Pare de fingir.

Isabella suspirou. Obviamente uma mulher como Tanya saberia como responder.

— Já lhe ocorreu que pode estar me julgando mal?

— Não. Por que o faria? Nem _pense _em uma de suas jogadas habituais.

— Não se preocupe. — Afinal, desconhecia as jogadas habituais de Tanya. — Apenas ficarei na piscina e conversarei com o seu pai.

— Tampouco tire idéias daí.

— O quê? Achei que fosse essa sua intenção.

— Seu papel é convencer meu pai de sermos um casal feliz. Tenho conhecimento de que você prefere homens mais velhos. Neste caso, nem pensar.

Levou um momento para entender o significado das palavras.

— Está insinuando que estou interessada em seu pai?

— Parecia bem interessada naquela noite. Estava toda sorridente, flertando.

— Conversando.

— Rindo. Convidou-o para dançar.

— Gostei dele. Foi gentil comigo. — _E tão poucas pessoas tinham sido gentis com ela..._

— Meu pai é gentil com todos.

— E você desaprova essa qualidade?

— Quando se trata de mulheres glamourosas, é uma fraqueza, não uma qualidade.

— Se todos fossem gentis uns com os outros, o mundo seria melhor.

Ele deu uma risada cínica.

— E ambos sabemos aonde essa gentileza leva. Como já sabe, meu pai é rico. Não tanto quanto eu, mas não tenho dúvidas de que o consideraria satisfatório.

Chocada e fascinada com a idéia do que levaria uma mulher a tamanho desespero, observou-o por um instante.

— E você acredita que eu faria isso?

— Considerando que seu último marido tinha 75 anos.

— _Setenta e cinco anos? _— Quase soltou um berro. Talvez fosse melhor contar quem era. Não. Se ele estava chocado com o comportamento de Tanya, imagine como ficaria ao conhecer a verdade sobre a _sua _vida.

— Só estou avisando para não tentar um de seus truques, pois estarei de olho.

— Que tipo de truques?

— Fracassou comigo. Nem pense em mirar em meu pai. Um homem que cometeu dois erros não tem o direito de cometer o terceiro!

— Erro? Ele me contou que foi casado com sua mãe quarenta anos. Não me pareceu um erro. Ele estava totalmente apaixonado.

— Você perguntou a ele sobre minha mãe?

— Não! — Tentou lembrar de como tivera início a conversa. — Conversávamos sobre o amor. Ele me disse que ela morrera. Sinto muito.

— Ele nuncafala sobre minha mãe.

— Bem, falou comigo_. _Talvez por eu ser uma estranha. Ou talvez porque nos gostamos. Não sei. _Gostei _dele... — Ela deu de ombros. — Quem o deixou tão cínico?

— Mulheres como você. Conheço-a bem, Tanya.

_Ele não fazia idéia de quem ela era. _E não tinha a menor intenção de contar. Talvez um dia ele descobrisse, quando encontrasse a verdadeira Tanya no circuito de festas. Mas então ela já teria partido há tempos.

Ele a intimidava, mas ao mesmo tempo a intrigava. Teve vontade de entender o que o tornava tão cínico. Algo em seu passado. Ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que mesmo quando tentamos seguir em frente, o passado consegue se agarrar a nossos tornozelos, como alga marinha — enroscando-se, arrastando-nos de volta ao lugar do qual tentávamos escapar.

Resolveu mudar de assunto.

— O que faz com uma ilha inteira só para você?

— Pertence à minha família há cinco gerações. Meus ancestrais plantavam azeitonas e produziam vinho. Reconstruí a _villa _há cinco anos. É o único lugar onde podemos ter privacidade, longe da intrusão da mídia.

— Cinco gerações? — Isabella sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Como seria ter uma família da qual se pudesse seguir as pegadas por gerações?

— Eles levavam uma vida simples e essa ilha segue o mesmo estilo. Portanto, se espera férias glamourosas, ficará desapontada. A única coisa que brilha é o mar quando bate o sol. Pode deixar suas sedas e diamantes em casa. Não nos produzimos para jantar. Prefiro assim.

Ela também.

Isabella relaxou. O vestuário era uma de suas maiores preocupações. Considerando as limitações de seu guarda-roupa, a idéia de "vestir-se para jantar" a apavorara. Quanto a deixar sedas e diamantes em casa, não apenas não possuía sedas e diamantes, como não tinha uma residência fixa onde deixá-los.

— Parece perfeito.

— Não seja ridícula. Ambos sabemos o quanto odiará isso. Acredito estarmos prestes a descobrir o quão "adaptável" você é.

Provavelmente bem mais do que ele imaginava.

O avião pousou.

— É aqui?

— Não. Não há pista de pouso na ilha; é muito montanhosa e íngreme. Tomamos um barco daqui. Portanto, se planeja fugir, ficará desapontada. A não ser que cresçam nadadeiras e cauda ao chegar à ilha estará presa.

Edward acelerou o luxuoso iate, apesar do mar bravio.

A mulher enjoaria?

Alguém como ela, que saqueava homens vulneráveis ficaria frustrada e fora de seu ambiente na ilha. Não havia ninguém para seduzir.

Além disso, fora forçada a deixar as armas de sedução para trás, pensou, sorrindo para si mesmo e imaginando o estrago que a mistura de água do mar e vento causariam a seu cabelo.

Com prazer sádico, olhou por cima do ombro. Surpreendeu-se. O cabelo voava solto, mas em vez de prendê-lo, como supusera, ela recostava a cabeça de olhos fechados.

Parecia feliz, o que não fazia o menor sentido.

Ele olhou a pequena valise que ela trouxera de Paris. A falta de bagagem era uma clara indicação de que esperava fazer compras. Azar o dela! Seria forçada a vestir as roupas que trouxera.

Edward sorriu ao pensar no papel que ela deveria desempenhar como sua futura esposa. Conhecendo o pai, a primeira coisa que desejaria ver era sua habilidade na cozinha.

Ela sabe cozinhar, Edward?

Sem dúvida não. Na verdade, nunca deve ter chegado perto do fogão.

Vislumbrou as paredes brancas da _villa. _Buganvílias rosa-choque derramavam-se pelos muros, aquecendo-se ao sol mediterrâneo.

— Lar, doce lar.

Só quando ela o fitou, ele notou ter falado alto.

— É seu lar? Pensei que morasse em Atenas.

— Tenho uma casa em Atenas porque lá é a matriz.

— Não gosta da cidade?

— Às vezes, mas a _villa é _o meu lar, mais do que qualquer outra propriedade que possuo. — Ele não sabia o que mais o surpreendia. A própria confissão ou o fato de ela sacudir a cabeça compreendendo imediatamente o que ele dizia.

— Entendo o porquê de amar essa casa. É linda.

Resposta estranha, vinda de uma mulher apaixonada pelas luzes. Ficou irritado, lamentando as circunstâncias que o forçaram a trazê-la com ele. A ilha era um lugar para escapar do estresse. Dessa vez, fora forçado a levar o estresse com ele.

Prestes a fazer um comentário irônico, viu a expressão de seu rosto. Os olhos brilhavam ao ver a praia coberta de seixos, como se mal pudesse esperar para tirar os sapatos e dar uma caminhada.

Surpreso, Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. Por mais bonita que fosse, a ilha ficava bem distante da terra. Não havia restaurantes da moda ou butiques, homens ou discotecas. Nada para entreter uma mulher como Tanya. Apenas praias e plantações de azeitonas.

Esperara ver tédio ou impaciência em seu rosto. Não alegria. De repente, ela parecia mais animada. O olhar dele foi atraído pelos seios. O corpo era exuberante, a boca tentadora e carnuda e os olhos brilhavam com entusiasmo infantil.

Contraiu a mandíbula, sem saber se sentia raiva ou achava graça diante da reação do próprio corpo.

Tornara-se realmente tão superficial? Obviamente a resposta era sim.

Rindo de si próprio com cinismo, voltou-se e amarrou o barco no ancoradouro.

Era irônico que a mulher que finalmente levara para sua casa na ilha fosse a última pessoa na Terra com quem pudesse pensar em casamento.

Mas, desde que mantivesse sua opinião para si mesmo, não haveria problema.

Sentindo o calor do sol na nuca, Isabella seguiu-o do ancoradouro à _villa. _O jardim parecia um paraíso. Parou um instante para usufruir do perfume e do colorido. Árvores de magnólia e laranjeiras margeavam o caminho e o mar brilhava turquesa à luz ofuscante do sol.

Ciente da impaciência de Edward, apressou-se e teve a primeira visão completa da _villa, _construída de modo a oferecer aos proprietários o que devia ser uma das mais lindas vistas da Grécia. A primeira impressão a deixou sem fala.

Entre a villa e o mar, uma série de terraços, unidos por estreitos atalhos ladeados por videiras. No mesmo nível da _villa _uma piscina grande, no formato da colina, parecia fundir-se ao oceano lá embaixo.

A _villa _era um exemplo do charme mediterrâneo. Buganvílias caíam das sacadas, cobrindo as paredes caiadas de branco até os jardins perfumados. No térreo, uma entrada em arco oferecia uma tentadora visão do pátio de pedra com uma fonte central. Portas abriam-se da sala para a piscina e, dentro do espaçoso aposento, tecidos em cores vibrantes contra as paredes brancas.

— _Kalispera! _— Uma enfermeira apareceu, num uniforme branco impecável e expressão séria.

— Como está passando meu pai hoje?

— Determinado a causar o máximo de mal a si mesmo! — A enfermeira demonstrou desaprovação e Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Os resultados dos testes não são bons?

— Os resultados são excelentes, mas ele se recusa a mudar o estilo de vida. — Claramente exasperada com o paciente, fitou Isabella. — Talvez seja capaz de influenciá-lo. Estava muito animado com a sua chegada. Felizmente estão aqui para jantar com ele. Não consegui persuadi-lo a almoçar.

— Ele não está comendo?

— Está com pouco apetite. — A enfermeira examinou os blocos. — Café no café da manhã, nada para o almoço e agora deu para pedir bebida.

— Pelo que deduzo, não pede água. Falarei com ele.

— Agradeço. — A enfermeira acenou e guardou o bloco de anotações. — Vou conversar com o pessoal da cozinha acerca da dieta dele.

Edward pegou o braço de Isabella e a levou em direção à piscina, de onde se tinha uma vista de tirar o fôlego da baía e de várias ilhotas à distância. Haveria no mundo lugar mais tranqüilo ou bonito? Já viajara e conhecera muitos lugares, mas algo naquele a deslumbrava.

— Impressionante!

Edward deu um sorriso tão sexyque sentiu um frio no estômago. Por um momento ficou cega. Nada havia senão ele. Nem vista, nem _villa, _ninguém. Retribuiu o olhar, as palavras entaladas na garganta. Só se lembrou de respirar quando ele se inclinou em sua direção, um sorriso nos olhos ao tocar-lhe o rosto com os lábios.

— Não se sinta tão à vontade. Estou de olho em você — murmurou baixinho. Então percebeu que o sorriso e o olhar meigo eram por causa do pai dele.

Deu um passo atrás, desorientada. Por um segundo acreditara que o sorriso era para ela. E então se lembrou. Homens como ele não sorriam para mulheres como ela.

Ciente dos perigos de mergulhar no mundo da fantasia, caminhou na direção do pai dele, em busca de um rosto amigável.

— Que prazer vê-lo novamente, Sr. Cullen.

— Chame-me de Carlisle. Afinal, você é da família. — O homem idoso levantou-se com dificuldade e apertou-lhe as mãos.

Receber sinais de afeto era um presente tão raro que se agarrou à mão, sem querer interromper tão agradável contato.

Da família.

Nunca se permitiria sonhar com um pai tão simpático quanto aquele.

— Como vai? — Ele perdera peso, o rosto estava pálido.

— Melhor agora quando tenho alguém linda para olhar. As enfermeiras contratadas por Edward... — Olhou ao redor para checar se a enfermeira estava por perto e fez uma careta. — Poderia ter contratado homens.

— Acredite, tentei — disse Edward com severidade. — Você não deveria olhar as enfermeiras.

— E não olho. O que há nelas para eu olhar? Aquela mulher é atraente como um lutador de boxe. Caso desista de ser enfermeira podia ser carcereiro. Por que a contratou?

— Porque seu currículo é excelente. Ela me disse que não anda comendo.

— Ela é uma espiã — resmungou Carlisle, ainda segurando a mão de Isabella. — Ontem joguei meu remédio numa planta e ela imediatamente me deu outra dose. Obviamenteestava espiando dos arbustos.

Isabella riu.

— Por isso o jardim está tão bonito.

Carlisle também riu. Edward não achou graça.

— Contratei-a para garantir sua pronta recuperação.

— Se a vida será tão tediosa, não sei se quero me recuperar. — Levou as duas mãos de Isabella aos lábios. — Entretanto, você chegou e isso muda tudo.

— Tireas mãos da minha mulher. Não faz bem para a sua pressão arterial.

— Não precisa ter medo de mim. — O pai pareceu cansado, mas um sorriso brilhou em seus olhos. — Do jeito como ela o fitou há pouco, não existe mais ninguém no mundo. É assim que o amor deve ser. Uma mulher apaixonada pode estar entre uma multidão de homens bonitos, mas só vê um deles.

Percebendo ser verdade, Isabella se sentiu vulnerável. Olhara para Edward. E ele a olhara. A diferença é que ele representava um papel e ela era sincera. Por um momento esquecera-se de tudo. Ao fitá-lo fora levada de volta àqueles minutos inesquecíveis na pista de dança.

Carlisle afundou numa poltrona próxima, como se ficar em pé o cansasse.

— Não fomos oficialmente apresentados.

— Sou Isabella. — Percebeu o irônico levantar de sobrancelhas de Edward. Leu seus pensamentos. Ela devia estar constrangida em admitir a verdadeira identidade.

A ironia da situação não lhe passou despercebida. Passara a vida tentando ser alguém diferente. Agora que lhe fora oferecida uma chance, não a aproveitara. Não queria ser uma mulher exploradora de homens.

Talvez se Tanya fosse diferente, teria se deixado passar por ela por alguns dias.

Edward aproximou-se do pai.

— Não se sente bem?

Impossível não perceber a terrível ansiedade em sua voz. Isabella experimentou a mesma ansiedade. Carlisle parecia exausto, sem vida. Lembrou-se do homem bem-humorado e cheio de energia. Ficou chocada pela doença ter efetuado tamanhas mudanças em tão pouco tempo.

— Estou bem. Pare de se preocupar. — Olhou para Edward com orgulho. Depois disse algo em grego e Isabella percebeu, pela súbita tensão no corpo forte de Edward, que ele falara dela.

— Tenho certeza de que têm assuntos de família para discutir, então vou...

— Você é da família. — Carlisle apontou uma cadeira. — Sente-se e Maria trará uma bebida para comemorarmos o dia em que finalmente meu filho trouxe uma moça para casa. Até eu vê-los no barco, ainda não acreditava. Você fez de mim um homem muito, muito feliz. A enfermeira chegou.

— O senhor deveria tirar um cochilo antes do jantar, Sr. Cullen.

— Cochilo? O que acha que sou? Um bebê? — Mas pareceu aliviado por alguém ter feito tal sugestão. O olhar suavizou-se ao fitar Isabella. — Eu me sentiria culpado em deixá-la quando acabou de chegar, mas aposto que Edward encontrará um jeito de entretê-la. — O piscar malicioso dava a entender que sabia exatamente a que tipo de entretenimento se referia, mas Edward simplesmente sorriu ao ajudar o pai a se levantar.

Isabella viu os dois, a garganta fechada de inveja. Então não fora delírio. Edward eragentil.

— Isabella?_ — _Com voz sisuda, recostou-se na cadeira e a contemplou com indisfarçável deboche. — Mudar de nome não muda a personalidade, _agape mou._

— Meu nome é Isabella.

— Imagino ser prático ter mais de um nome.

— Vou entrar, tomar banho e mudar de roupa.

— Sente-se. — A voz era quase inaudível, mas autoritária.

— Espera que todos o obedeçam?

— Na verdade, gosto de ser desafiado. Não faz sentido ganhar se não há outros competidores.

Era o tipo de comentário que esperava dele, tão seguro de si_._

— Se está enfastiado, sinta-se livre para procurar algo interessante. Não precisa me fazer companhia.

Na verdade, gostaria que ele a _deixasse _sozinha, para tentar pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça. Não conseguia pensar com ele por perto. Olhando os cílios escuros e espessos e a boca sensual, sentiu as forças esvaírem-se. Queria que ele a beijasse_._

A química entre eles era tão forte que a abalou.

— Meu pai gosta de você.

— E eu dele. Ele é muito agradável.

Falavam do pai dele, mas ela sabia, tinha certeza_, _de que ele estava tão distraído quanto ela. A química entre eles era viva, uma força selvagem enroscando-se e aprisionando-os como milhões de fios invisíveis.

Será que ele também queria beijá-la?

Como em resposta à pergunta, Edward pousou o olhar em sua boca.

— "Agradável" é uma palavra vaga que pode ser substituída por qualquer outra menos específica. O que está tentando dizer? Que ele é rico? Bonito para a idade?

Uma conversa subliminar corria em paralelo, sem envolver palavras. Isabella estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Não compreendia o que acontecia. Não flertavam. Na verdade, trocavam palavras banais.

— Estou tentando dizer que ele é gentil. — O coração batia descompassado. Maria entrou no terraço e informou a Edward que o chamavam ao telefone.

As palavras romperam a atmosfera explosiva e conseguiu o que ambos não haviam conseguido sozinhos. Edward ficou de pé.

— Deve ser do escritório de Atenas. Vou demorar. Maria vai levá-la ao quarto.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS **

Isabella viu-o afastar-se, odiando-se por se ressentir de sua partida. O que ele tinha de tão irresistível e atraente? Era lindo, mas não podia ser só isso. Talvez fosse sua aura de poder, talvez algo totalmente diferente.

Sentia-se atraída por ele e pouco importava que o relacionamento estivesse fadado ao desastre.

O desejo mútuo era estranho, admitiu em silêncio. Ele não queria sentir a atração, pois Tanya não era o tipo de mulher que admirava. Ela não queria senti-la, pois ele não era o tipo de homem com quem poderia se envolver.

De repente, consciente de que Maria a esperava para acompanhá-la à casa, ergueu-se e a seguiu até um fabuloso quarto dando para o terraço da piscina. Claro e arejado, totalmente decorado de branco e iluminado com toques de azul profundo. Quadros a óleo coloridos enfeitavam as paredes e um grande tapete suavizava o chão. Tudo de bom gosto e discreto. Tentou não demonstrar deslumbramento ao ver o espaçoso banheiro em mármore. Se esse era o quarto de visitas, imagine a suíte principal. Se Edward considerava esse estilo de viver "simples"...

Já sabia que suas vidas não podiam ser mais diferentes. Ele tinha fortuna e família. Ela nenhum dos dois.

Fitou a única maleta, no meio do aposento, a prova das diferenças fundamentais em suas vidas. O que fazia ali?

Maria a fitava com expressão simpática, como se percebesse a crescente infelicidade de Isabella.

— Ajudarei a desfazer a mala — ofereceu-se. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça com força. Não queria que ela visse seus poucos pertences.

Esperou Maria sair e abriu a mala, olhando as roupas: dois vestidos, uma saia, um par de shorts, algumas camisetas baratas e um maio.

Nada glamouroso. Nada que combinasse com umas férias com um bilionário.

Não pertencia àquele lugar.

Que arrogância a fizera acreditar que sua presença exerceria qualquer efeito na recuperação do pai dele? Carlisle descobriria que o relacionamento entre eles era falso e ficaria pior. Não deveria ter vindo. Nem ter ido ao baile.

Fingir era uma coisa; tentar viver a vida de outro era perigoso e ilusório. Mas o que poderia fazer? Por enquanto era prisioneira e precisava dar o melhor de si. Pegou um dos vestidos, perguntando-se se poderia adaptá-lo. Talvez não precisasse. Tinha apenas uma sensação desconfortável de que sua idéia de simples não combinava com a dele.

Pensou em tomar um banho. Olhou a piscina cintilando à luz da tarde. A água parecia fria e convidativa. Não via motivos para não nadar.

Edward trabalhava e Carlisle descansava. Ninguém a veria.

Na verdade, se fosse esperta, seria possível evitar Edward e vê-lo apenas nas refeições.

Edward sabia ser indispensável em Atenas. Normalmente, tomaria o helicóptero para a cidade, mas não se sentia à vontade em partir até ter certeza da melhora do pai. Nem queria deixá-lo com uma mulher com menos da metade de sua idade — principalmente quando a mulher em questão preenchia seus requisitos de perfeição feminina e era conhecida por preferir homens mais velhos.

Só de pensar nela, estressou-se. Levantou-se soltando um palavrão e mexendo os ombros para aliviar a crescente tensão desde que a encontrara.

Precisava exercitar-se. Exercício puxado para botar para fora o excesso de energia e afastar a mente da libido. Cem voltas na piscina não chegaria aos pés, nem mental nem fisicamente, de uma sessão de sexo, mas era a única opção disponível.

Desligou o computador, achou um shorts e foi até o terraço.

De tão concentrado, sentiu um arrepio de irritação ao ouvir o ruído vindo da piscina e perceber que outra pessoa tivera a mesma idéia.

Não podia ser o pai. Só podia ser a única pessoa que tentava evitar.

A primeira reação foi reconhecer que ela era ótima nadadora. Acostumada a mulheres que preferiam fazer pose na beira da piscina a se molhar, observou-a. Deslizava pela piscina com a graça fluida de uma criatura do mar. Foi invadido pelo desejo.

Também acostumado a mulheres cujos trajes de banho só podiam ser descritos como mínimos, não entendeu como um maio preto simples podia exercer tamanho efeito sobre ele. Sua reação nada tinha a ver com a roupa em si e tudo a ver com a mulher dentro dela.

O maio moldava o corpo, enfatizando as pernas bem torneadas, a tentadora curva dos quadris e a cintura fina. Recuou alguns passos, desconcertado pela manifestação incontrolável do corpo. Nãoera um homem que cedia a sexo impensado, impulsivo. Desde a adolescência o impulso não ocupava nenhum papel em seus relacionamentos.

É verdade que convivia com mulheres lindas, mas estava sempreno controle. Ditava as regras.

Relacionamentos começavam e terminavam quando decidia. Compreendendo o verdadeiro significado da palavra tentaçãopela primeira vez, respirou fundo e tentou apagar pensamentos indesejáveis.

Mas a mente fora assaltada pela visão dos seios fartos encostados em seu corpo e daquelas pernas compridas enroscadas em sua cintura.

Depois do estresse das últimas duas semanas, tudo o que queria era arrastá-la da piscina, tirar-lhe a roupa e pôr para fora o desejo numa vigorosa sessão de sexo. Pouco se importavaque ela representasse tudo que desprezava numa mulher.

Parara até de se importar com o fato de ela ter explorado dois homens vulneráveis. Como isso poderia afetá-lo? Vulnerávelnão era uma palavra que constasse de seu vocabulário. Era tão intransigente quanto ela e tudo que lhe interessava era explorar a ligação física a uni-los.

Preso num turbilhão de voracidade sexual, deu-se conta de um problema mais urgente. Quando ela terminou a volta e o viu, também viu os sinais evidentes da reação dele.

Edward caminhou até a borda da piscina e executou um perfeito mergulho de cabeça, deixando a água fria envolver o corpo aquecido.

Subiu à tona e atravessou a piscina num estilo crawlperfeito, chegando à borda no momento em que ela virava.

— Não sabia que alguém estava... Pensei que estivesse trabalhando.

A água respingou no rosto e no lábio superior. Longe de tentar manter o cabelo seco, afastado do prejudicial ataque do cloro, ela obviamente mergulhara.

Desconcertado com a sensação de que a situação inteira fugia ao controle, afastou o olhar da tentação carnuda da boca. A água fria supostamente deveria ter ajudado.

— Precisava me exercitar. — De repente, desejou ter optado por uma corrida na praia como alternativa à natação. Sentiria mais calor, mas duvidava ser possível ficar mais quente do que no momento.

Como era possível sentir calor na água fria?

— Terminou o trabalho? — Era uma pergunta inocente, mas suficiente para lembrá-lo do estresse do qual tentava fugir. _._

— Por enquanto. — Decidindo que ficar perto dela afetava seu autocontrole, mergulhou e deu várias voltas com rapidez, levando o corpo ao limite como forma de combater a tensão. Terminou outra volta, mas dessa vez o corpo bateu em algo macio e flexível.

Ela soltou um gemido e engoliu água ao afundar.

— _Theos mou... _— Imediatamente segurou-a pela cintura. Ela tossia sem parar e apoiou as mãos em seus ombros recuperando o fôlego.

Os dedos dele sentiram a maciez da pele e a surpreendente delicadeza da estrutura. Acabara de decidir que tocá-la tinha sido um erro, quando ela o fitou. Edward a desejou mais do que desejara alguém em toda a sua vida.

Sem raciocinar, beijou-a. Instantaneamente a boca abriu-se em resposta. Experimentou-a com a língua e o sabor quente e doce da boca incendiou suas veias. Puxou-a com força, sentindo o corpo flexível e sinuoso retorcer-se contra o seu, como uma flor delicada. Ela se colou a ele, tão faminta por Edward quanto ele por ela e o último vestígio de autocontrole desapareceu.

Imerso nela — em seu perfume, na sensação despertada por sua pele, na pulsação de seu coração contra as mãos ávidas — a excitação era tão poderosa que apagou qualquer outro pensamento.

O beijo passou a febril. A fantasia mesclou-se à realidade quando as pernas dela enroscaram-se em torno de sua cintura e ele sentiu a feminilidade pressionada contra ele. Afastou-lhe as alças dos ombros. Os mamilos duros roçaram-lhe o peito. Com mãos hábeis e experientes, desceu-lhe o maio. Ela se afastou para se libertar da roupa e logo a seguir voltava a roçar nele. Desta vez, as mãos dela exploravam.

Edward sentiu os dedos ávidos fecharem-se em torno dele. Um clarão explodiu-lhe na cabeça e uma urgência desesperada o consumiu. Toda sua atenção concentrou-se naquele momento. Naquela mulher_._

Mais excitado do que nunca, agarrou-lhe as coxas, levado por um desejo quase selvagem de satisfação. Ela se contorceu, buscando instintivamente a conexão final. Assumindo o controle, Edward posicionou-se até sua masculinidade encontrar finalmente o calor escaldante do âmago úmido. O contato causou-lhe um gemido e por um momento permaneceram equilibrados na beirada da intimidade final. Então ele a penetrou com uma investida habilidosa. Entrou por inteiro no corpo macio e trêmulo.

Ela era muito apertada e quando o calor úmido feminino fechou-se, o mundo dele implodiu. Registrou vagamente a súbita tensão em seu corpo e sentiu uma dor aguda nos ombros quando ela enfiou as unhas nos músculos trabalhados. O cérebro tentou desesperadamente decifrar os sinais, mas ela estava tão excitada, tão indescritível e deliciosamente quente em comparação com a água fria, que demorou para registrar que algo não corria como esperava. Tentou controlar-se, mas ela afrouxou os dedos em seus ombros e passou os braços em seu pescoço, aproximando-se ainda mais, movendo os quadris, esfregando-se, encorajando-o a prosseguir.

Os gemidos excitados o levaram à loucura. Cego a tudo, exceto ao prazer, Edward voltou a entrar e sair na carne macia, o habitual autocontrole ausente, tomado por uma sensação tão devastadora que superava a própria experiência.

Ele ouviu o gemido, sentiu o corpo tremer contra o seu. Ela mergulhou num clímax intenso. A própria excitação, amplificada por sua reação de entrega, o fez investir mais uma vez antes de o corpo explodir e um prazer agonizante transportá-lo a uma estratosfera desconhecida.

Edward recobrou-se primeiro e, apesar da lentidão de raciocínio, percebeu que precisava fazer algo com a mulher agarrada a ele, os braços enroscados em seu pescoço, a cabeça afundada em seu ombro.

Embora parcialmente protegidos pela exuberante folhagem do terraço, ainda era um local público.

Que diabos tinham os dois em mente?

E então se deu conta de que nada tinham em mente. Se raciocinassenão teria escolhido a piscina como local de encontro erótico.

Nunca gostara de se exibir e, considerando que sexo era uma experiência nova para ela, só podia assumir que ela tampouco pensara.

E isso, é claro, levantava certo número de questões.

Mas nenhuma delas podia ser expressa nesse momento em particular.

A surpresa de que ela era virgem foi eclipsada pela mais urgente necessidade de cobrir aquele corpo esplêndido antes que alguém chegasse ao terraço e a visse nua.

Descobriu que suas habilidades em vestir uma mulher não eram tão desenvolvidas quanto as de desvestir_. _Apesar de todos os seus poderes de concentração, os seios fartos e brancos estavam tentadoramente perto e o fato de ela se deixar cair sem resistência em seus braços o atrapalhava.

— Precisavestir-se. — Finalmente puxou a roupa até a cintura.

Estava mole como uma boneca de pano e quando os olhos finalmente encontraram os seus, pareceu ter dificuldade em se concentrar. Ele subiu as alças do maio até o corpo ficar totalmente coberto.

Tendo alcançado o primeiro objetivo, Edward apoiou a mão dela na borda da piscina. Depois, afastou-se, propositadamente colocando distância entre eles.

— Falecomigo.

O comando autoritário encontrou o silêncio como resposta. Ela o fitava como se ele fosse de outro planeta e ele entendia a sensação, pois nunca se sentira mais desconectado da realidade. Finalmente os lábios se moveram, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela parecia encontrar dificuldade em articular as palavras.

Contra sua vontade, os olhos deles foram atraídos para a maciez da boca e sentiu o corpo retesar-se novamente. Perplexo e furioso com o efeito que ela exercia sobre ele, colocou as mãos em sua cintura e tirou-a da água. Era claro para ele não haver esperança de conversa enquanto os dois estivessem seminus numa piscina. De qualquer modo, a água fria provava-se totalmente ineficiente para amortecer-lhe a libido.

Saiu da piscina. Pegou uma toalha. Prendendo-a com firmeza na cintura, respirou fundo várias vezes. Só então, seguro de ter recuperado o autocontrole, voltou-se para fitá-la.

Ela não se movera.

Continuava na borda da piscina, onde a deixara.

Maldizendo-se, levantou-a e enrolou-a numa toalha. Depois, sentou-a numa cadeira próxima, a mente retornando ao habitual estado agora que ela se encontrava coberta.

— Comece a falar.

Falar?

Ele queria que ela falasse sobre o que acabara de acontecer? Sentindo-se tonta e alheia ao que ocorria à sua volta, fitou-o sem expressão.

Não fazia idéia do que deveria dizer. Para ela tinha sido... Desistiu de encontrar as palavras. O que exatamente ele pretendia escutar? Que agora ela era diferente da pessoa que fora ontem? Que tudo superara seus mais loucos sonhos? Que poderia passar feliz o resto de seus dias naquela piscina com ele?

O olhar esbarrou no dele, mas o contato foi íntimo demaise ela o desviou. Mas não antes da perturbadora imagem de Edward seminu ficar gravada em seu cérebro.

Ele era o retrato da masculinidade.

Não conseguia falar. As palavras embaralhavam-se na cabeça. Não tinha noção de como articular o fato de que tudoparecia diferente.

Por que elenão dizia nada? Ou fingia nada ter acontecido?

Considerava essa perturbadora possibilidade quando viu a boca contrair-se.

Como ele conseguia parecer profissional e intimidante trajando apenas uma toalha?

— Fale comigo— exigiu. O tom seco tirou-a do estado de semiconsciência.

— Foi ótimo.

Ele resmungou algo em grego.

— Nãofoi isso que perguntei. Eu pergunto e você responde. Obviamente você não éTanya Ducat.

Percebendo que apenas se colocava em situação mais constrangedora, Isabella corou. Supuseraque ele queria conversar sobre o sexo porque, para ela, nada mais existia. O que haviam acabado de compartilhar eliminara tudo mais de sua mente. Obviamente ele não fora atingido de modo similar. Para ele haviam assuntos bem mais importantes do que sexo. Como sua identidade.

Pigarreou e tentou a tática da fuga.

— O que o faz crer que não sou Tanya Ducat?

— Porque a lista dos ex-amantes de Tanya é extensa como uma lista telefônica. Pelo que sei, sua lista contém apenas um nome: o meu.

O comentário a ruborizou ainda mais. Debatendo-se como peixe no anzol, respirou fundo. Ele não poderia saber_. _Ou poderia?

— Não vejo como...

— Nem tente. A não ser que queira que eu triplique seu rubor descrevendo em detalhes meticulosos comoeu sei. Olhe para mim - exigiu e ela se encolheu ainda mais.

Não podia olhá-lo. Era muitoconstrangedor.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Por favor_, _pode olhar para mim? — Desta vez a voz era um pouco menos autoritária, como se soubesse que não atingiria seu objetivo pela força.

Relutante, fitou-o.

— O que quer saber?

— Comece dizendo quem você é.

Quem era ela?

Não tinha mais certeza. Seu corpo se sentiria o mesmo novamente?

— Não sou Tanya.

— Isso eu sei_. _O que nãosei é quem você é e por que assumiu sua identidade.

— Eu não assumi sua identidade. Você é que achou que eu fosse Tanya.

— Você estava com o convite dela.

— O que prova como as aparências enganam. — Sentindo uma tensão perigosa, o coração de Isabella bateu forte. — É verdade que usei o convite, mas não tentei me passar por ela. Nenhuma vez usei o nome dela e você não deveria ter visto o convite.

— Essa conversa está girando em círculos e nadado que diz faz sentido. Para começar, como conseguiu o convite?

O que ele diria ao descobrir que a verdade era pior que a mentira?

— É uma longa história.

— Dê-me uma versão condensada — ordenou. — Sou um cara objetivo. Como conhece Tanya?

— Nãoa conheço. Encontrei-a no hotel em que estava hospedada. — Abaixou o olhar. — Eu estava — droga!— limpando o quarto dela.

Pronto. Dissera.

Preparando-se para a explosão ao ouvir a chocante confissão ficou à espera, os dedos enroscados na toalha.

Edward nada disse. Com certeza de tão surpreso por ter levado uma faxineirapara sua ilha, em seu avião particular, não conseguia nem mesmo encontrar palavras para expressar o nojo. Ela deu de ombros e tentou ignorar a dor.

— Tudo bem. — Tentou soar displicente. — Diga o que tem em mente. — Afinal, estava acostumada a ser julgada e dispensada_. _Tentando vestir a couraça, ergueu os olhos e viu que ele a fitava por baixo dos cílios espessos e escuros.

— Continuo esperando que me explique como conseguiu o convite. Presumo que se esperar bastante você acabará contando.

— Já contei.

— Isabella... Esse é seu nome, certo? — falou baixinho como se o controle estivesse por um fio. — Não sou muito paciente. Se alguém da minha equipe tivesse demorado tanto tempo quanto você, já estaria demitido.

— Acabo de contar que trabalhava como faxineira.

— Eu ouvi. No momento não estou interessado em sua profissão. O que quero ouvir é como chegou ao convite.

— Mas...

— Nãosou bom em histórias compridas e enroladas — informou, em tom exasperado. — Vá direto ao ponto, por favor_._

Isabella abriu a boca para explicar que achava que o fato de ser uma faxineira erao ponto, mas a impaciência nos olhos dele a fez pensar duas vezes. Obviamente ele queria mais.

— Limpava o quarto. Ela não sabia o que vestir. Espalhou as roupas. Achei que ela precisava de ajuda, então disse qual vestido cairia melhor e ela teve um ataque. O que alguém feito eusaberia a respeito de como se vestir para um evento daqueles? O que eusabia sobre atrair um homem rico? Agüentei 15 minutos de abuso verbal e então ela decidiu não ir mais ao baile. Atirou o convite na lixeira e foi embora do hotel. Acredito que tenha deixado Paris naquela mesma tarde.

— Então você pegou o convite da lixeira — resumiu a confissão em poucas palavras diretas.

— É horrível, mas...

— Mas quis provar que ela estava errada quanto a você ser capaz de atrair um homem rico.

— Claro que não! — Poderia contar o resto de sua história, mas não faria isso. Já falara muito de si. Se dependesse dela, não diria mais nada. — Não se tratava de conhecer homens. Precisava provar a mim mesma que ela estava enganada. Por uma noite apenas queria me arrumar e viver no mundo dela.

— Você pegou um dos vestidos dela?

— Eu jamais caberia num dos vestidos dela. De qualquer modo, não teria agido assim. Eu fiz o meu vestido.

— Num espaço de poucas horas?

— Sou ótima costureira.

— Então você surgiu no baile, como Cinderela, apenas para provar que ela estava enganada?

— Não se tratava dela e sim de mim. De provar a mim mesma. Ela me fez sentir... — A confissão ficou entalada na garganta. — Desprezível. Inferiora ela. Quis provar a mim mesma que poderia passar despercebida naquele mundo. — Não era a verdade absoluta, mas era tudo que ele tiraria dela.

— Então isso explica a estranha conversa no baile quando não quis me dizer quem era. Finalmenteentendo aquele papo sobre estereótipos e julgamentos.

— As pessoas sempre criticam, baseadas em julgamentos quase sempre errados.

— Não ocorreu me contar a verdade?

— Está brincando? Claro que não! Você teria me expulsado. Ficou furiosoao me ver conversando com seu pai.

— Não foi por estar conversando com ele, mas por ter lhe dado a impressão de estarmos profundamente apaixonados. O fato de estar aqui hoje é mero resultado de suas mentiras.

— Sentei perto de seu pai porque ele era o único rosto amigável no lugar. Não sabia quem vocês eram. Eu e ele começamos a conversar e...

— E?

Ficou em silêncio por um instante, sem querer confessar que se deixara levar pela imaginação ou o impacto que ele lhe causara.

— Foi um mal-entendido.

— Você me deixou acreditar que fosse Tanya, apesar de ter tido várias oportunidades de contar a verdade. Não me admira ter ficado calada. Eu lhe oferecia férias com todas as despesas pagas numa ilha grega.

— Acha que vim aqui por umas férias grátis? — Profundamente ofendida com a dedução, pulou da cadeira, segurando a toalha como uma armadura. — Foi vocêquem insistiu.

— E você não resistiu.

— Vim porque me fez acreditar que isso ajudaria seu pai e eu gosto dele. Ele foi muito gentil comigo.

— Então fez esse enorme sacrifício por um cara com quem se encontrou uma vez? Você me fez um enorme favorconcordando em viajar num avião particular para uma ilha isolada por algumas semanas de descanso? — Ele a pressionava e sabia disso.

— Não me importa o que pensa. É a verdade. Mas você é tão cínico que prefere acreditar ser essa a única interpretação possível. Talvez devesse doar todo o seu dinheiro. — Ainda trêmula de indignação, piscou rápido para limpar as lágrimas. Não valia a pena chorar por ele. Por homem nenhum. Precisava ir embora. Depois do que acontecera, não poderia continuar ali.

Maria apareceu no terraço. Disse algo em grego. Edward demonstrou impaciência com a interrupção.

— _Theos mou, _agora não... — Enfiou os dedos no cabelo e fitou Isabella. — Desculpe, preciso atender. Terminamos a nossa conversa depois.

Não se dependesse dela.

Magoada com a total falta de sensibilidade dele, não respondeu. O que havia para terminar? Ele deixara claro seus sentimentos e ela não queria ouvir mais nada. Ele a julgava uma interesseira.

Emocionada, observou-o em silêncio atravessar o terraço. Frio e controlado como sempre. Nenhuma evidência sugeria ser um homem em meio a uma crise emocional. Outra diferença fundamental entre eles.

Ainda não tinha certeza de como tudo acontecera ou do motivo_. _Só sabia é que se sentia como um balão furado antes do início da festa.

Além de reconhecer sua total falta de experiência, Edward aparentemente não pensara duas vezes no ocorrido na piscina. Quanto a ela_, _não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Toda vez que ele lhe perguntava alguma coisa, ela tinha vontade de perguntar: "Mas e quanto ao sexo?"

Fora a experiência mais estimulante e explosiva de sua vida e tendo descoberto sua sexualidade, não conseguia concentrar-se em mais nada. A lembrança do encontro era tão vivida que lhe dominava a mente e o corpo.

Durante a conversa, só desejava que ele parasse de falar, a tomasse nos braços e recomeçasse. Porque realmente acreditava que o ocorrido entre eles fora único e especial.

Pela primeira vez não parara para se perguntar o que fazia.

Mas não tinha sido especial para ele. Para ele fora apenas sexo decepcionante, dos que não mereciam comentários. Na verdade, a julgar pela reação dele, o episódio fora uma experiência banal nada além de um exercício. A troca verbal a seguir continha o calor e a intimidade de uma reunião de negócios.

Precisava enfrentar a verdade. Ele não fora capaz de tirá-la da piscina rápido o suficiente, certo? Não conseguira soltar-lhe os braços do pescoço, mas a levantara e a colocara de lado, incapazde compartilhar de seu desejo de repetir a performance.

Muita experiência, como Tanya, a tornava uma vadia. Pouca, desinteressante.

Sozinha no terraço, soltou a toalha. Pela primeira vez, descobrira o que era perder o controle. A sensação era, ao mesmo tempo, excitante e aterrorizante.

Pensamentos desconfortáveis da infância afloraram, mas os afastou.

Uma coisa sabia_: _o sexo mudara tudo.

Concordara em aceitar a hospitalidade porque ele a convencera de que o restabelecimento do pai dependia de sua presença. Mas agora tudo mudara.

A atitude a tomar era evidente.

Distraído Edward repreendeu a pessoa do outro lado da linha e instruiu sua assistente em Atenas a não passar mais ligações.

No momento não tinha interesse em conversar com a equipe de gerentes. Nem em falar com nenhum dos executivos que requisitavam sua atenção quase de hora em hora. Assuntos urgentes exigiam sua dedicação mas, pela primeira vez, nem se importava. Devia pensar no trabalho, mas só pensava em sexo.

Com Isabella.

Soltando um palavrão em grego, andou de um lado para o outro. O corpo pulsava insatisfeito. Tudo o que queria era voltar ao terraço, levá-la a algum lugar privado e ter outra sessão de sexo, com várias reprises.

Nunca ficara tão alucinado por uma mulher. Não compreendia, pois ela não possuía nenhuma das qualidades que admirava.

Era linda, é verdade, mas desonesta. Tudo bem, não era Tanya Ducat. Não optara por ganhar a vida divorciando-se. Mas pegaraum convite que não lhe pertencia e não contestara quando ele presumira ser ela a dona do convite.

Fizera-se passar por outra, aparentemente muito à vontade em viver tal mentira. O fato em si deveria ser o equivalente sexual a entrar numa banheira de pedras de gelo, pois odiavamentiras.

Seria mais gentil caso ela tivesse admitido desejar algumas semanas na Grécia com um bilionário. Em vez disso, insistia em dizer que concordara em acompanhá-lo por se preocupar com o pai dele.

Então por que, sabendo disso tudo, sentia-se um adolescente? Inútil esconder os fatos. Porque o sexo tinha sido estupendo.

Podia ser mentirosa, mas era virgem e o fato de ser seu primeiro homem o excitava.

Sinal de não ser tão moderno quanto gostaria de acreditar. Analisou os fatos.

Tudo bem, ela não contara a verdade. Mas tinha razão ao dizer que ele insistira para que viesse. Contar sobre a verdadeira identidade teria mudado alguma coisa? Não. Ainda assim, ele iria querer que ela viesse para o bem do pai.

Portanto, que diferença fazia?

Estava lá, não estava?

A química entre eles era surpreendente.

Qual o problema?

Estava ali para umas férias gratuitas com um bilionário, então por que não lhe dar as férias desejadas? E daí se lhe custasse alguns vestidos e um colar de diamantes?

Fariam sexo incrível à noite e durante o dia ela faria compras. Ela o usava por dinheiro, então por que não usá-la por sexo?

Incapaz de se concentrar, dirigiu-se aos aposentos do pai.

— Como se sente?

— Melhor a cada instante. — Carlisle já estava vestido para o jantar. — O que fez esta tarde?

Imagens eróticas invadiram-lhe o cérebro. O que fizera? O sexo mais incrível da vida_. _E em local público.

Passou a mão na nuca, pouco à vontade com o que o pai veria se tivesse acordado mais cedo da sesta e decidido relaxar na piscina.

— Trabalhei.

— É mesmo? Espero que não tenha deixado Isabella sozinha muito tempo. É bom ficar de olho.

— Por quê? Não tem mais ninguém aqui.

— É preciso evitar que se sintam entediadas, pois fogem.

Edward refletiu sobre o fato de que a última vez que vira Isabella ela estava tão abalada depois da sessão de amor que parecia incapaz de mover os lábios, quanto mais as pernas.

— Ela não vai fugir. — Por que o faria? Estava em condições de satisfazê-la. Sexo, jóias, vestidos, bolsas e sapatos...

Deu um sorriso. Desde que não tivesse que participar do processo de seleção, ficaria feliz em financiar uma extravagante farra de compras. Obviamente não estava acostumada a uma vida de luxo. Seria divertido paparicá-la.

Nunca mais se envolveria com um lindo bilionário grego_. _Fez a promessa e fechou a mala. A vantagem de ter poucos pertences era não demorar a arrumá-la.

Pegaria o telefone para perguntar se podiam arrumar um táxi para levá-la a Atenas quando Edward entrou. Usava calças de linho e uma camisa enfatizando o físico atlético. Emanava poder e sexualidade.

O corpo ganhou vida e ela se voltou, envergonhada por ser tão suscetível a ele. Dane-se_. _Agiria como ele e não pensaria em sexo.

— Tentava conseguir um carro. Talvez possa providenciar para mim.

— Para ir aonde?

— Atenas. De lá dou um jeito de voltar para casa.

Fez-se um silêncio tenso.

— Casa?

— Isso. — Enchendo-se de dignidade, pegou a bolsa e tirou um bolo de dinheiro que contara com cuidado pouco antes. — Para você. — Enfiou as notas na mão dele, que as olhou pasmo.

— O que é isso?

— Dinheiro. Deveria saber, já que ele ocupa parte tão importante em sua vida. — Era todo o dinheiro que tinha, tirando o valor da passagem de avião. — Pode descontar do que gastou comigo por enquanto. Apesar do que pensa, nãoquero férias grátis. Nunca deveria ter vindo. É inevitável que um homem como você acredite que vim por dinheiro. Nas circunstâncias não o culpo. — Deu um passo à frente e pegou a mala, evitando o contato visual. Era importantíssimo não olhar para ele. Se o fizesse, estaria perdida.

— Não quero o seu dinheiro. — Ele jogou o dinheiro numa mesa e Isabella tentou não pestanejar ao lembrar o quanto lhe custara ganhá-lo.

— Insisto que aceite.

Primeiro ele olhou o bolo de notas; depois, ela.

— Meus comentários a aborreceram. Mas precisa admitir que eu tinha meus motivos.

— Claro. Por que alguém como eu ficaria com alguém como você?

— Você fingiu ser Tanya Ducat e ela é a rainha das golpistas.

— Talvez. Mas mesmo quando soube que eu não era Tanya, continuou a supor que eu queria férias grátis. — Orgulhosa, agarrou a mala. — É óbvio que você descobriu o tipo de pessoa que sou, então não faz sentido continuar aqui. Por favor, providencie para que eu deixe a ilha.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de deixá-la partir. Coloque a mala no chão.

— Não.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Entendo que a aborreci.

— O que o faz supor isso? — Com tom petulante, dirigiu-se à porta. — Nós, interesseiras, não nos deixamos afetar facilmente.

Com reflexos rápidos, ele cruzou o quarto e a agarrou.

— Por que aceitou o convite?

— Já sabe o motivo. Parecia o modo ideal de curtir umas férias grátis ao sol.

— Se é isso, por que vai embora?

— Porque você tornou impossível minha permanência.

— Fiz isso porque seus sentimentos estão feridos. Estou disposto a admitir que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.

— Não, não deve. Não o culpo. Era uma suposição perfeitamente normal, dadas as circunstâncias.

Desesperada por escapar antes de bancar a boba, tentou escapulir.

— Por que outro motivo alguém como eu o acompanharia?

Edward a segurou com firmeza.

— Por quê?

Inundada por uma tensão sexual agonizante, a raiva aplacou.

— Por causa do seu pai. Você me convenceu de que eu poderia ajudar. Ele foi gentil comigo no baile. Ninguém tinha sido gentil comigo antes. Eu me sentia vulnerável e completamente deslocada. Tanya tinha razão. Eu não fazia parte daquele ambiente.

— E por que gostaria de fazer? A individualidade deve ser celebrada.

Para um bilionário, era fácil não seguir as regras_, _pensou, desejando possuir um milésimo de sua autoconfiança.

— Você precisa de toneladas de confiança para ser diferente. Eu tentei, mas parecia que todos me olhavam.

— E olhavam_. _Graças ao seu vestido.

— É, aquele vestido foi um grande erro.

— O vestido era lindo. Onde o conseguiu?

— Um dos quartos do hotel estava sendo redecorado. Encontrei um tecido vermelho que tinham jogado fora. Achei que seria perfeito.

Um silêncio de pedra seguiu-se à confissão.

— Está me dizendo que seu vestido vermelho começou a carreira como cortina?

— Uma cortina muito cara. Por que parece tão chocado? Acabou de dizer que a individualidade deve ser celebrada.

O rosto bonito era uma máscara de incredulidade.

— Naquela noite você nãotinha noção de quem eu era?

Ela tentou não demonstrar decepção por ele ter mudado de assunto.

— Claro que não. Por que saberia? Ele levou um tempo para responder.

— As mulheres costumam saber.

— As mulheres com quem vocêsai. Mas não sou uma delas E nem quero ser. Conheço muito bem esse tipo de mulher. Só falei com você porque falou comigo primeiro. Você apareceu.— Engoliu em seco ao se lembrar da intensidade do momento. — E você era...

Os olhos encontraram-se por um instante.

— Se é verdade, se veio por estar preocupada com a saúde do meu pai, por que vai embora agora?

Apertou as alças da mala e desviou o olhar para evitar a tentação.

— Porque tudo mudou. Você sabe que não sou Tanya e nosso relacionamento tornou-se... — Interrompeu-se em busca da palavra certa. — ... Pessoal. Isso é contra os meus princípios.

— Nosso relacionamento agora é exatamenteo que meu pai sempre quis, portanto ir embora não faz sentido. Simplesmente deixamos de fingir. A situação fica mais simples e não mais complicada.

— Não para mim. O que fizemos muda tudo.

— Não vejo como.

— Você acha que estou apenas me aproveitando.

Ele fitou de relance o bolo de notas que descartara despreocupadamente.

— Por isso me deu o dinheiro?

— Dei o dinheiro porque não quero que pague nada para mim. Nunca recebi dinheiro de homem nenhum.

— Não lhe ofereci dinheiro.

— Dá na mesma. Está pagando para que eu fique aqui. E acha que sou interesseira.

— Interesseiras em geral não são virgens inocentes, _agape mou._

Ela não encontrou uma resposta adequada. Calou-se.

— Você nãovai embora.

Gostaria de esquecer todo o episódio com a mesma rapidez dele.

— Preciso ir. — Por tantas razões... Preservar a sanidade era uma delas, mas também manter o respeito por si própria.

— Isabella. — Havia um tom decidido na voz, como um juiz dando uma pena. — Você alega ter vindo por causa do meu pai.

— E vim.

— Então por que vai embora? As necessidades de meu pai continuam idênticas. Na verdade maiores. Desde que você chegou, ele não fala em outra coisa. Está ansioso para jantar conosco hoje. Nada mudou.

Para ele_, _nada mudara.

— Tudo mudou. Nós...

— Sim — disse baixinho —, fizemos amor. E considerando-se que você era virgem, presumo não ter usado nenhum contraceptivo.

O coração quase pulou do peito. Grávida?Não lhe ocorrera que podia engravidar. Por um momento esqueceu que ele estava ali. Depois do que passara na infância...

— Interpretarei seu silêncio como um não — disse com meiguice. Ela fez uns cálculos rápidos.

— Não há perigo — retrucou, o rosto corado. — Não precisa pensar o que está pensando.

— E o que estou pensando?

— Que apliquei o golpe. Mesmo que estivessegrávida, não pegaria seu dinheiro.

— Não vamos discutir sobre um assunto pouco provável. Minha preocupação é o que faremos a curto prazo.

— Você vai me deixar ir embora.

O olhar exasperado sugeria que não estava acostumado a ser desafiado.

— Independentemente do que possa pensar a meu respeito não tenho o hábito de me entregar a sexo inconseqüente.

— Então por que agiu assim comigo?

— Venho me fazendo a mesma pergunta nas últimas horas. Garanto que um dia encontrarei a resposta.

Isabella imaginou o quanto ele devia se arrepender da rara falta de controle. Era fácil imaginá-lo calculando o que o lapso lhe custaria em termos de dinheiro e má publicidade.

— Bem, de qualquer modo, não muda os fatos. Preciso ir.

— Meu pai foi gentil com você.

— Foi.

— Então deve ficar. Deve-lhe este favor.

— Não é justo...

— Não jogo limpo, Isabella. Jogo para ganhar.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar meios de recusar.

— Não posso.

— A saúde dele é frágil. Você tem a capacidade de deixá-lo feliz. Pode privá-lo disso?

Abriu os olhos.

— Você é cruel, não é?

— Centrado.

Ela se sentia uma folha carregada pelo furacão. A personalidade dele era forte demais para resistir.

— Não vejo como minha presença irá ajudá-lo... — Vacilava e ele percebeu, movendo-se como um leão vislumbrando um antílope ferido.

— Sua presença pode representar toda a diferença na cura do meu pai.

Ela quis recusar, mas não podia esquecer a gentileza demonstrada por seu pai.

— Está bem. Ficarei.

— Claro que sim. — Extremamente confiante nas habilidades de negociação, não demonstrou surpresa com a decisão.

— Mas só se me deixar pagar.

— Não entendo seu desejo de independência.

— Não se trata de independência. — Calou-se, percebendo que se prosseguisse teria que se explicar. E não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo_. _Ele já sabia demais a seu respeito.

— Não quero o seu dinheiro.

— Pegueou vou embora agora mesmo.

Ele a observou em silêncio, com expressão indecifrável.

— Está bem. Se isso a faz feliz. — Com economia de movimentos pegou o bolo de notas e o colocou no bolso. — Agora que o problema foi resolvido, pode desfazer a mala. Meu pai nos espera no terraço.

Só depois de ele abandonar o quarto, percebeu aindanão terem discutido o ocorrido na piscina.

— Não estou com fome — protestou Carlisle quando Isabella serviu-lhe pimentão assado.

— Estão deliciosos — disse, entusiasmada. — Prove. Só uma garfada.

— Mulheres... — Carlisle suspirou e pegou o garfo. — Não deixam os homens em paz.

— Depois pode ficar em paz. — Serviu-se, examinando o conteúdo com atenção. — O que é isso?

— _Fasoláda: _feijão cozido com legumes, ervas e azeite. É delicioso. Prove.

— Só se provar um pouco. — Sorridente, serviu-o e observou enquanto ele comia. — E então?

— Está gostoso.

Sentindo-se isolado, Edward observou-a persuadir o pai a comer, selecionando pequenas porções de comida saudável para ele provar.

Apenas quando ficou satisfeita com o que ele comera voltou a atenção para o próprio prato. Depois de várias garfadas, sorriu para o pai dele.

— Tem razão, estádelicioso. Nadaria num lago infestado de tubarões só para ver você comer de novo.

O pai riu animado e pegou mais.

— Se achou esse bom, deveria tentar esse.

Os dois pareciam crianças. Agora, ciente de que ela não era Tanya Ducat, percebia coisas antes não percebidas. Como o fato de ela não flertar. Nada de sorrisos afetados, cabelos jogados ou piscar de olhos. Nada que pudesse ser descrito como coquete. Tinha uma atitude aberta, franca.

Lembrou-se do baile e de que uma das coisas que achara tão atraente era ela ser diferente de todas ao redor.

Demonstrara senso de humor e jovialidade.

Não estranhava o pai gostar dela.

E não estranhava ela exercer tamanho efeito sobre ele. Nunca prestara tanta atenção numa mulher. A covinha no canto da boca, a luz em seus olhos quando ria.

E o corpo... Nesse ponto, seus poderes de descrição foram seriamente afetados. Ela parecia ter sido projetada para distrair a atenção dos homens.

Mal podia esperar o fim do jantar para terminar o que haviam começado na piscina.

Tentando não ligar para o fato de Edward raramente dirigir-lhe a palavra durante o jantar, entrou no banho. Deixara os dois no terraço, discutindo os mercados financeiros do Extremo Oriente.

Debaixo do jato d'água, satisfeita por Carlisle ter comido um pouco, só precisava se certificar de que ele se alimentasse sempre bem.

Pegando uma das toalhas felpudas, saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto.

Edward, esparramado na cama, falava em grego no celular.

Chocada ao vê-lo ali, preparava-se para bater em retirada quando ele notou sua presença e desligou o telefone.

— Você demorou tanto que pensei em encontrá-la no chuveiro.

— O que faz em meu quarto?

— _Nosso _quarto, _agape mou._— Estendeu a mão. — Venha para a cama.

Ela apertou a toalha.

— Para quê?

— Compreendo que não tenha experiência, mas não é possível ser _tão _inexperiente.

Isabella não se moveu.

— Está sugerindo dividirmos a cama?

— É normal.

— Mas foi um incidente.

— Já lhe disse, acidentes não fazem meu estilo.

— Mas é ridículo. Mal nos conhecemos.

— Pelo contrário. Conhecemo-nosno sentido mais literal e íntimo da palavra.

— Foi impensado.

— Sexo em geral não exige muito esforço intelectual.

O coração parecia sair do peito de Isabella.

— Mas você nem gostou. Achou chato.

— Chato?— Os olhos incrédulos pousaram nas bochechas coradas. — Em que ponto, exatamente, pareci entediado?

— Depois, quando nem mencionou o ocorrido.

— Sempre considerei sexo um assunto prático e não acadêmico. Sexo é para fazer, não para falar. — A voz era _sexy. _— E, na ocasião, tínhamos assuntos mais importantes a discutir, como sua identidade. Pode me chamar de antiquado, mas sempre gosto de saber ao menos o nome da pessoa com quem transei. — Pulou da cama, o rosto iluminado por expressão determinada.

Quando a mão agarrou-a pela cintura, desmanchou-se como calda de chocolate no sorvete.

— Edward...

— Gosto do jeito como diz meu nome. — Passou a outra mão por trás de sua nuca. — E é tudo que quero ouvir de você, estou cansado de conversar.

Ela abriu a boca para expor os motivos de não pretender fazer amor, mas ele estava tão perto que uma onda de excitação a invadiu. O corpo tremia de expectativa. Soltou um gemido e apoiou-se nele. Beijou-a, curvando-lhe as costas, deitando-a na cama, a mão retirando a toalha segundos antes de ela desabar no colchão.

Ele subiu em cima dela com uma única intenção, o olhar ávido devorando cada detalhe do corpo desnudo.

Num misto de desespero e embaraço, Isabella contorceu-se.

E se ele não gostasse do que via?

Obviamente não sofrendo de nenhuma de suas inibições, os olhos voltaram-se para os seus.

— Você é maravilhosa.

Quando o beijou foi como deixar cair um fósforo aceso num barril de pólvora. Suas entranhas explodiram em sensações agonizantes. Cravou as unhas nos ombros fortes. De tão excitada não entendia o que lhe acontecia.

Edward a dominava por completo, seguro de si. Usou os dedos e a boca em seus seios com tamanha habilidade que o calor dentro dela aumentou. Ardia, cada milímetro do corpo em fogo. Ergueu os quadris pedindo, esperando.

Os dedos desceram, alisando-lhe a barriga, parando perto do destino final. O fato de ainda ter controle quando ela perdera o seu era humilhante, mas pouco se importava.

— Sou o primeiro homem a tocá-la? — A pergunta em tom rouco penetrou o cérebro enevoado.

— Sim, sim... — Mas ele ainda não a tocara. E se não o fizesse logo, explodiria tamanha a excitação.— Por favor.

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e tirou a cueca.

— Nunca desejei tanto uma mulher. Você é minha. Só minha — era uma confissão despudorada de possessividade, mas ela não se importou.

Ao vê-lo nu, sentiu a boca seca. Ele era magnífico: os ombros largos, o abdômen reto. Quanto ao resto...

Lembrando-se de como tinha sido bom fazer amor, Isabella gemeu ao sentir o pelo áspero roçá-la. Por que ele não a tocava? O que esperava? Curvou-se, inconscientemente implorando por seu toque, sabendo de que ele a torturava de propósito.

Finamente os dedos se moveram, roçando os pelos macios a proteger-lhe a feminilidade macia e úmida. Então, finalmente ele a tocou onde ansiava por ser tocada. Os dedos seguros e habilidosos provocaram-lhe um orgasmo tão intenso que mal conseguia respirar. Soluçou seu nome. Ele a penetrou com força, possuindo-a com movimentos brutos que a levaram ao êxtase.

Fora de si, agarrou-se a ele. Sem tempo para respirar ou se recobrar, mergulhou em outro orgasmo, contraindo-se, levando-o ao clímax. Atingiu novamente o orgasmo, os dois explodindo juntos, consumidos pelo mesmo fogo.

Isabella ficou deitada. Edward afastou-lhe o cabelo do rosto num gesto surpreendentemente afetuoso.

— Você é incrível.

Ela estava prestes a dizer que eleé quem causara tudo isso quando os dedos dele recomeçaram outra íntima exploração.

Com um gemido de excitação e descrença, fitou-o, num estado de total abandono.

— Não pode estar pensando...

— Você é tãoinocente. Adoro o fato de tudo ser novo para você. Tem muito a aprender, _agape mou, _e eu estou encantado em ser seu professor.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO **

Isabella acordou e não encontrou sinal de Edward. Mesmo sem verificar o relógio, sabia ser tarde. O sol brilhava, iluminando o quarto feito um palco e ouvia, da piscina, o som de vozes masculinas.

Obviamente as exigências físicas da noite e a total ausência de sono não o haviam afetado.

Lembranças voltaram-lhe à mente com clareza perturbadora. Parecia ter sido pega num terremoto, observando indefesa tudo o que lhe era familiar desabar. Perdera o controle. Não se reconhecia.

Cobriu o rosto envergonhada. Fizera amor com um homem que mal conhecia. Uma, duas, três vezes.

E não um homem qualquer. Um bilionário. O que tornava a situação cem vezes pior. Não jurara jamaister esse tipo de relacionamento?

Sempre vivera segundo as próprias regras. Agora tudo mudara. O sexo tirara seu equilíbrio. Em vez de ser uma convidada, era... Oquê?Sua amante? Namorada?

Pouco importava o nome. A realidade é que ele a sustentava. Estava em seuterritório, seguindo suasregras. Ele pagava as contas_. _Estava hospedada em sua _villa, _comendo sua comida, nadando em sua piscina.

Ofegante, sentou-se, assustada com a realidade. _Permitira que um homem a comprasse. _Tudo bem, não recebera dinheiro_, _mas usufruía de sua hospitalidade, o que dava no mesmo. Não podia permitir que isso prosseguisse. Nem por um instante iludiu-se acreditando que o dinheiro que lhe dera cobriria parte das despesas até o momento.

Ou seja, precisavair embora.

Como poderia ficar? Ele queria sexo. Só isso. Sexo.

Observou as cobertas amarrotadas, admitindo para si mesma que sua relutância em partir nada tinha a ver com o pai dele.

Estava louca por Edward.

Que mulher não ficaria?

Mas não era um relacionamento de igual para igual. E ela sempre prometera a si mesma que isso não aconteceria.

Edward tomara a terceira xícara de café e tentava se concentrar no que dizia o pai quando Isabella chegou.

Qualquer um que a olhasse não teria dúvida do que fizera na noite anterior. Os olhos sonolentos, a boca arranhada. O cabelo desarrumado, preso no topo da cabeça, sugeria a pouca firmeza das mãos.

Os _shorts _acentuavam a cintura fina e a curva generosa dos quadris. Revelava sexualidade e inocência ao mesmo tempo e a mistura era viciadora.

Sua mente, desprovida de qualquer coerência, empenhou-se em lembrar-se do real motivo de ter optado unir-se ao pai para o desjejum quando havia um bom motivo para permanecer na cama. Amaldiçoou sua generosidade por permitir-lhe que dormisse. Deveria tê-la acordado e continuado a exploração do corpo à luz do dia.

Evidentemente sua mente percorria o mesmo caminho, pois ela encontrou seu olhar e de imediato corou. Os olhos dela pousaram desejosos em sua boca e os desviou.

— Desculpe pelo atraso. — Edward observou-a perguntando-se se ela tinha consciência de que teria sido melhor anunciar o grau de intimidade a todos. Adorava o fato de ela não conseguir esconder os sentimentos.

Pelo menos o pai não precisaria ser convencido da exata natureza do relacionamento deles,raciocinou ao se levantar e puxar uma cadeira para ela.

Ela corava mais do que qualquer outra mulher e ele achava isso extremamente atraente.

— _Kalimera. _— A mão roçou a sua e ele a ouviu suspirar baixinho. Ele se excitou diante da visão da pele clara e do glorioso perfume do cabelo. A vontade de tirar-lhe a roupa e redescobrir as curvas foi tão forte que respirou fundo e recuou.

Carlisle riu e descansou a xícara de café.

— Hora de deixar os dois sozinhos.

Percebeu que sua reação fora tão transparente quanto a dela.

— Não seja ridículo.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Discrição e disciplina eram duas das regras aplicadas à sua vida amorosa, mas desapareciam ao lidar com Isabella. Ao lembrar-se do apaixonado interlúdio na piscina, parecia rever os atos de um estranho.

O sorriso do pai alargou-se.

— Devia congratular-se, Isabella — disse alegre, pegando outra fruta. — Conseguiu o que nenhuma mulher sequer sonhou. Distraiu meu filho do preço das ações. É a primeira refeição em que ele não me cansa discutindo o mercado financeiro. Na verdade, mal reparou em mim. Evidentemente tem algo mais absorvente em mente.

Desejando ter encorajado o pai a deixá-los sozinhos, ignorou o crescente apetite sexual e resolveu aplicar a lógica. O que normalmente faria depois de uma noite de sexo incrível? Trabalharia, deixando a mulher envolvida com algo mais divertido. Segundo sua experiência, lojas.

E era isso que devia fazer. Mandá-la às compras. Ficaria livre da distração causada por sua presença. Assim trabalharia e a satisfaria. E queriasatisfazê-la.

Satisfeito com a solução, um leve sorriso brotou ao pensar na gratidão que ela demonstraria à noite.

— Ao contrário das expectativas de meu pai, vou trabalhar hoje Pode ficar na _villa _ou Jannis pode levá-la à terra firme de barco. Mantemos um carro lá, caso queira fazer compras. — Esperou que o rosto se iluminasse, mas ela simplesmente o fitou.

— Compras? Não preciso de nada.

— Então sinta-se à vontade para comprar algo de que nãoprecisa — disse, achando graça na resposta ingênua. Gostava cada vez mais dela. Era original e completamente diferente das mulheres com quem saíra. — A vontade de fazer compras nas mulheres origina-se mais do desejo que da necessidade.

— Também não desejo nada.

Nunca se vira na posição de estimular uma mulher a gastar dinheiro. Ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Então lhe ocorreu que ela podia achar que ela pagaria as compras.

— Estou lhe oferecendo meu cartão de crédito, _agape mou._

Os ombros estreitos retesaram-se.

— Não quero seu cartão de crédito. Não quero nada seu.

O pai riu encantado.

— Uma mulher que não quer nada de você? Siga meu conselho: não a deixe escapar.

Edward fechou a cara. Estaria brincando? Teria isso tudo a ver com seu comentário sobre mulheres interesseiras? Tentava impressioná-lo?

— Se mudar de idéia, fale com Jannis. Ele pode levá-la aonde quiser. — Começava a achar que esse lugar podia ser o quarto. Se não fosse pelas inúmeras ligações, a arrastaria para lá agora mesmo, sem mesmo dar-lhe tempo para tomar o café da manhã.

Hoje à noite,prometeu a si mesmo, o corpo contraindo-se ao recordar de como ela correspondera na noite anterior.

— Café?

Ela pegou o bule, sem esperar Maria servi-la. Depois sorriu para o pai dele.

— Como está passando?

— Como um recém-nascido. Depois do café tenho uma sessão com a fisioterapeuta. — Olhou Edward. — Você a selecionou. Tem melhor aparência que as enfermeiras?

— É avó — respondeu, retirando uma laranja da cesta. — A função dela é ajudá-lo na recuperação e não animar sua vida amorosa.

— Não tenho nada contra mulheres maduras, mas ela é magra?

Captando o olhar surpreso de Isabella, Edward sorriu.

— Meu pai tem medo de mulheres magras. — Descascou a laranja e colocou-a em seu prato. — Prove. Foi colhida há pouco Está deliciosa.

— Não é normal uma mulher ser magra. Uma mulher magra.

—... tem as prioridades erradas — concluiu Edward, olhando hipnotizado Isabella lamber o resto do suco dos dedos.

Os lábios eram macios e rosados e ao vê-los fecharem-se em torno dos dedos, sentiu a previsível reação.

— Meu pai acha que uma mulher deve gostar de comer.

— Difícil não gostar, quando é alguma coisa gostosa como essa laranja. — Pegou outro pedaço de laranja e encontrou o seu olhar. A mão ficou no ar.

Ciente do efeito que lhe causava, Edward sorriu. A expectativa o queimava e ela, sem dúvida, sentia o mesmo.

Levado pelas exigências da libido, sentiu-se tentado mais uma vez a ignorar a pressão dos negócios, mas lembrou-se que a espera poderia ser proveitosa para ambos. Traria ainda maior satisfação. Ao pôr do sol, estariam desesperados para que a noite provasse ser duplamente satisfatória.

Era a solução perfeita_. _Por que não pensara nisso tão logo ele sugerira que ela podia querer ir às compras?

Conforme o barco cruzava a baía, Isabella mantinha a atenção na costa. Ao chegarem ao porto, disse a Jannis:

— Ótimo. Podemos parar aqui? Ele ancorou o barco.

— Não há lojas caras aqui. Levo a senhorita a Atenas.

— Não quero lojas caras. — Saiu do barco e observou os restaurantes ao longo da praia. — Aqui está perfeito.

— Quer passar meia hora aqui?

— Não. O dia inteiro. — Pegando a bolsa, sorriu. — Obrigada pela carona. Tem alguma condução que possa me levar de volta à ilha?

Jannis pareceu surpreso.

— Nenhuma. — Pigarreou. — Se me disser o horário, terei o maior prazer em buscá-la.

Isabella franziu o nariz. Não queria que a buscasse, mas que outra alternativa tinha?

— Tudo bem. Que tal às 17 horas? Assim teria tempo suficiente.

Nunca Edward encontrara tão pouco interesse no trabalho. Depois de uma única ligação telefônica, pegou-se olhando fixo a porta do escritório, pensando no que Isabella fazia. Pegava sol? Nadava? A lembrança do corpo no maio deixou-o excitado. Passou a mão na nuca, lutando contra o impulso de sair e checar se ela tinha tudo de que precisava.

Faltava-lhe concentração e, quando Maria avisou que o almoço fora servido no terraço, já decidira tirar uma folga durante o resto do dia e levar Isabella para a cama. Ficou chocado ao descobrir que ela não estava na ilha.

— Jannis vai buscá-la às 17 horas — informou Maria servindo a mesa.

Ela planejava passar o dia fora?

A expressão de Edward não se alterou. E protestara alegando não querer ou precisar de nada.

Obviamente tivera o intuito de iludi-lo, pensou pegando uma azeitona. Tão logo ele sumia, ela desaparecia para fazer compras. O que não era surpresa. Novidade era a sua decepção Por que ficaria decepcionado quando ela simplesmente fazia o que as pessoas de seu sexo estavam programadas a fazer?

Exausta depois de uma noite sem dormir e de um dia de pé no calor, Isabella reclinou-se na espreguiçadeira, tomando uma bebida gelada, entretida com as histórias de Carlisle sobre a infância de Edward.

— Ele era tão competitivo. Sempretinha que ganhar. — Sorriu. — Se achava alguma coisa difícil, tentava até conseguir.

— Espero que não esteja mostrando minhas fotos de bebê — Isabella virou-se e viu Edward com uma expressão sardônica no olhar.

Estava tão insinuante e bonito que o estômago revirou como se estivesse num elevador despencando.

Observando sua reação com sorriso de aprovação, Carlisle levantou-se.

— Vou descansar antes do jantar.

Edward o viu atravessar o terraço e entrar na casa e então encarou Isabella.

— Senti sua falta hoje.

Os olhos desceram até a boca. Por um momento ela não conseguiu respirar. O corpo aqueceu de imediato. A atração entre eles era tão forte que apagava tudo. E por mais que evitasse desejava-o.

— Sentiu minha falta?

— Duvida? — disse com voz baixa e sedutora. Sentou-se na beirada de sua espreguiçadeira. Os ombros bloqueavam o sol. Por um segundo ela ficou na sombra, incapaz de pensar em nada exceto na diferença entre eles.

Suaspernas eram brancas e lisas. Em contraste, as dele eram fortes e musculosas, cobertas por pelos escuros que apenas ressaltavam-lhe a masculinidade. Macho e fêmea — o contraste entre eles aumentava ainda mais a ânsia sexual.

—Trabalhou hoje? — Desviou o olhar das pernas e fitou-o.

Na mesma hora arrependeu-se, pois a barba por fazer era outra indicação de virilidade.

— Tentei, mas confesso ter me faltado concentração. — Os olhos estavam embaçados, a curva da boca sedutora. — Cansada?

— Cansada?

— Teve um dia puxado... — Com a habitual confiança, passou o dedo na coxa trêmula, parando na curva do joelho. — E não dormiu muito a noite passada.

—A noite passada?

— Fiz uma pergunta, _agape mou. _Não pedi para repetir tudo como um papagaio. — Mas era evidente estar se divertindo, consciente do efeito que causava nela e isso apenas aumentava seu embaraço.

Não era de espantar ter um ego imenso_, _pensou Isabella, se todas as mulheres não conseguissem esconder os sentimentos como ela.

Tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas ele estava perto demais para poder se concentrar. A densidade dos cílios tornava os olhos ainda mais escuros e ela apenas o fitou, capturada pela perfeição da estrutura óssea e da boca firme e sensual. Ele era maravilhoso. Impossível não fitá-lo embevecida.

Rindo, ele se inclinou, a boca tentadoramente perto da sua.

— Se não falar — sussurrou, as palavras roçando-lhe os lábios numa sensual promessa —, teremos que descobrir outra maneira de nos comunicarmos.

O grau de excitação atingiu o teto e Isabella soltou um gemido, tamanha a expectativa. Quando ele finalmente pôs fim à tortura e capturou-lhe a boca, ocorreu uma explosão violenta de química sexual.

A paixão ameaçou acabar com o controle, mas desta vez Edward recuou.

— Aqui não— disse com sotaque e voz rouca. — Vamos entrar.

— Não. — Seriamente perturbada pela falta de controle ao se sentir tocada, Isabella afastou-se.

— Não? — dessa vez, ele repetiu as palavras, em tom de descrença. Teve vontade de rir, mas não conseguiu. As entranhas sofriam de um sério caso de turbulência.

— Não. Não podemos. Não até conversarmos. É importante.

— Ah! — O olhar suavizou-se compreensivo. — Se está falando de preservativos, não se preocupe. Desta vez, prometo tomar cuidado — como ontem.

— Não estou falando de preservativos. — O fato de nem isso ter lhe ocorrido era outra indicação de como ele a afetava.

O olhar era indulgente.

— Quer me mostrar suas compras?

— Que compras? — Impossível se concentrar. Tudo nele convidava ao toque: o cabelo sedoso, a pele bronzeada, o porte atlético.

— Você passou o dia fazendo compras — lembrou-a com olhar divertido. — Vou pedir a Maria para fazer um jantar especial para você poder usar o que comprou.

— Não comprei nada.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha irônico.

— Passou o dia inteiro olhando as lojas e não comprou nada? Como é possível?

— Não fui olhar as lojas. — Decidindo que quanto antes resolvessem tudo, mais rápido seus princípios seriam satisfeitos e então poderiam fazer o que desejavam, Isabella enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um envelope. — Tome. Para você.

— Ele a olhou surpreso antes de abrir o envelope e examinar seu conteúdo.

— De novo, não! — Com um lampejo de irritação nos olhos, mexeu nas notas observando-a.

— Por que está me dando dinheiro dessa vez?

— Para a comida, despesas, sei lá. E por favor, não discuta, pois realmentequero que aceite. Na verdade, insisto. Quero dizer, quando estava aqui por causa de seu pai, não importava muito, pois estava por um bom motivo. Mas agora que nós... que nosso relacionamento mudou, não posso fazer sexo sem pagar. — Consciente de que suas palavras eram despejadas na ordem errada, calou-se. Esperou ele acenar a cabeça em sinal de compreensão, mas a única resposta foi o silêncio. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu séculos, ele falou.

— Está me pagandopelo sexo?

— Não! — Confusa, sacudiu a cabeça. — Claroque não.

— Você disse que não podia fazer sexo sem me pagar.

— Não foi isso que quis dizer.

— Mas está me dando dinheiro.

— Porque não quero que me banque.

— Nadado que diz faz sentido.

Talvez fosse verdade. Impossível fazer sentido ou soar vagamente coerente com ele sentado tão perto, os pelos escuros da coxa roçando a pele sensível de sua perna. Era tão másculo e ela só pensava...

— Depois do que aconteceu ontem, preciso pagar minha comida.

Ele deixou cair o envelope no colo dela.

— Quando disse que tinha algo importante a dizer, achei que se tratava de métodos contraceptivos.

— Isso éimportante. Se não aceitar o dinheiro, vou achar que está me sustentando e não quero isso.

Ele a encarou.

— A maioria das mulheres sonha em encontrar um homem rico para sustentá-las.

— Bem, não é o meusonho. A única maneira de mantermos esse relacionamento é deixar que eu pague minhas despesas.

— Esqueça. — O tom era seco; a atmosfera quente esfriou consideravelmente. — Não quero seu dinheiro.

— Por que não? — atônita com a reação, encarou-o. — Você odeiaquando as mulheres só se interessam pelo seu dinheiro.

— Mas você não está interessada no meu dinheiro, está? — Levantou-se com a graça de uma pantera. — Nem sabia quem eu era quando nos encontramos.

— Mas agora sei.

— Mas qualquer vantagem que obteve de minha fortuna é conseqüência e não a causa de nosso relacionamento. Há uma sutil diferença.

— Há? Bem, é sutil demais para minha compreensão. Quero contribuir financeiramente. Preciso_. _Por que deve pagar minha comida? Não entendo. Você deveria estar feliz por saber que estou com você por querere não por causa do seu dinheiro ou estilo de vida. — E ela precisava disso. Sentimentos sombrios mesclavam-se à recente felicidade_._

— Aceitar dinheiro de você nãome deixará feliz. Se quiser saber o que me deixa feliz, entre comigo e lhe mostro. — Estendeu a mão e a ajudou a ficar de pé. Quando a abraçou pela cintura, ela desviou a cabeça, usando de toda sua força de vontade.

— Não posso. — A tentação de virar a cabeça e beijá-lo era demasiada. — Se não me deixar pagar nada... — Sentiu o calor da respiração no rosto e a fricção do corpo contra o seu: músculos e pele áspera contra sua carne macia.

— Está dizendo não? Rejeitando-me? Fingindo não querer? — A voz máscula, suave, a fez gemer baixinho. Sentiu a pressão da mão contra a pele nua das costas. Os lábios roçaram o canto de sua boca e ela virou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

— Estou dizendo que não, a não ser que pegue o dinheiro. Pegueo dinheiro, Edward.

Ele resmungou algo em grego e a soltou, a tensão visível em cada músculo do corpo forte.

— Nãodeixarei que pague.

— Se eu não pagar — murmurou, lutando contra o desejo de se atirar em seus braços e abandonar qualquer princípio —, terei que ir para casa.

— Você não parecia ter problemas em aceitar minha hospitalidade quando estávamos em Paris.

— Era diferente. Você queria que eu ajudasse seu pai. Eu estava lhe prestando um favor.

— E quero que me faça vários outros favores — sussurrou, a irritação dando lugar a algo bem mais perigoso. — Venha para a cama e lhe mostro.

— Nãome provoque.

— Por que não? Adoro deixá-la ruborizada. — Segurou-lhe o rosto, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. — Quero você agora_. _E você também me quer. Está louca por mim. — Os dedos desceram por seu corpo, o toque experiente transformando-a numa pilha de nervos.

— Não está jogando limpo.

— Você é que não está_. _— A mão acariciou a curva dos quadris. — Impor todas essas regras ridículas no nosso relacionamento.

— Só uma regra. — Tentou ignorar a carícia sedutora.

— Pode parar com essas bobagens, _agape mou. _Estou devidamente impressionado. E nada disso importa. Passei o dia pensando na noite passada.

— Impressionado? Como assim?

— Estou impressionado com sua determinação em _não _aceitar meu dinheiro. É reconfortante. Mas não precisa exagerar

— Não estou tentando impressioná-lo. — Empurrou-o. — você não está me ouvindo.

— Estou. Só não gosto do que ouço.

— Sempre ignora o que não gosta?

— Não. — Deu de ombros. — Apenas transformo o que não gosto em coisas de que gosto. E não entendo qual o seuproblema. Temos um relacionamento e a estou mimando. O que há de errado nisso?

— Tudo bem se o mimar envolve dinheiro. — O desejo cresceu. A luta era impossível.

Ele obviamente lutava a mesma batalha. O olhar desceu até sua boca e parou.

— E se eu a levasse para jantar? Insistiria em pagar?

— Claro. Fitou-a incrédulo.

— Enfiaria um monte de euros na minha mão ao final da refeição?

— Talvez. Cartões de crédito não são a única forma de pagamento. — Desviou o olhar pensando no que a levava a agir assim. — Se eu deixar que pague, significa que está me comprando.

— Se eu pagar significa que a estou mimando.

— Mas só me mima porque fizemos sexo.

— Quero mimá-la porque é o comportamento natural num relacionamento. — Prestes a explodir, passou os dedos nos seus cabelos. — Essa conversa não leva a lugar nenhum e sequer quero conversar.

— Eu também não — sussurrou, o coração palpitando quando os dedos desceram por seus ombros e brincaram com a alça do vestido. — Pegue o dinheiro e terminamos a conversa.

Ele se inclinou e tocou-lhe o ombro com a boca.

— Nãoaceitarei o dinheiro. — A boca quente na pele a fez fechar os olhos.

— Ontem achou que eu era uma interesseira e não estava muito contente. Agora tento pagar e você também não está satisfeito. Seu comportamento é muito contraditório.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo, a paciência no limite.

— Tudo bem, se você se sente melhor, aceito o dinheiro. — Enfiou-o no bolso com floreio exagerado. — Satisfeita?

— Sim — o coração bateu acelerado. — Estou feliz por concordar comigo.

— Nesse preciso momento, estou disposto a concordar com quase tudo. Seja qual for a pergunta, a resposta é sim. Agorapodemos parar de falar?

Ela sorriu e passou os braços em seu pescoço.

— Entende o que eu digo?

— Não, mas estou disposto a fazer o que você disser. — Pressionou o corpo contra o seu. — Vamos para a cama. Agora. Antes que você me venha com outra regra maluca.

Três dias depois, no escritório envidraçado da _villa, _Edward tentava se concentrar nos números, a mente vazia.

Há apenas três horas deixara Isabella deitada e só pensava em voltar e recomeçar de onde tinham parado. Independentemente de quanto tempo passasse com ela, sempre queria mais. Na verdade, só pensava em sexo.

Pela primeira vez encontrara uma mulher mais absorvente que o trabalho. Na verdade, nesse exato momento, o trabalho era uma necessidade irritante — uma ocupação enquanto Isabella dormia, recuperando-se dos excessos da noite.

Testemunhar sua surpresa com a própria sexualidade provara-se indescritivelmente erótico. Ele descobrira ser excitante transar com uma mulher apaixonada sem o menor conhecimento dos poderes do próprio corpo. E essa era a chave do problema. Ela era virgem, o que tornava a experiência inteira unia novidade e adorava sexo, o que duplicava a excitação. Não era de se estranhar que a mente dele não funcionasse.

Fitando a tabela complexa na tela do computador, ele pensou se parar de fingir estar trabalhando e se entregar a uma maratona de sexo por duas semanas o curaria de sua obsessão por ela?

Por que não?

Contratara os melhores profissionais e esperava que eles desempenhassem bem suas funções. Teoricamente, podia tirar umas férias se quisesse.

E queria.

Assim poderia levá-la para a cama quando bem entendesse durante o dia. No café da manhã, no almoço, depois de cada ligação. Impossível: ela nunca estava por perto durante o dia.

Nas poucas ocasiões em que foi ao terraço, com a intenção de surpreendê-la, descobrira que ela saíra depois do desjejum e só voltaria na hora do lanche. Irritava-se por ela passar tanto tempo fora. Para uma mulher que alegava não gostar de fazer compras, passava um bom tempo — bem, fazendo compras. Ou fazia turismo?

Fosse qual fosse o motivo, certamente não deitava na piscina sonhando com ele e com um encontro no meio do dia.

Franziu a testa. Talvez acreditasse estar lhe fazendo um favor Ou talvez se sentisse sozinha. Era verdade que o pai passava o dia com fisioterapeutas, enfermeiras e médicos.

Ou estaria ela armando uma jogada mais complicada?

Embora fosse inexperiente, também era mulher, com instintos femininos. Acreditava que ficando fora o dia inteiro o deixaria mais louco por ela? Se assim fosse, o plano funcionava à perfeição. Estava tão louco por ela que subia pelas paredes.

Lembrando-se das atividades eróticas da noite anterior, decidiu que nada no trabalho era urgente. Iria com ela fazer compras ou turismo ou seja lá o que ela estivesse fazendo, deixando claro que ficando fora o dia inteiro nãolhe fazia um favor e a traria de volta à _villa _para nadarem e fazerem a sesta.

Isabella servira o grupo de turistas ingleses sentados na melhor mesa da taverna.

— Duas _moussakas, _um _souvlaki _e almôndegas.

Fazia um calor infernal, os pés doíam, estava exausta depois de mais uma noite acordada. Daria tudo para passar o dia dormindo à beira da piscina. Tudo exceto seu orgulho.

— Uma salada grega grande. —Ao colocar o prato no centro da mesa, ouviu o ronco de um carro esporte.

Um dos homens olhou na direção do som.

— Meu sonho de consumo — murmurou com inveja, pegando a cerveja. — Quando tiver minha crise de meia-idade, vendo o carro da família e compro essa maravilha da engenharia.

— _Hummus _e _taramasalata. _O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

A pergunta ficou sem resposta. Os homens listavam cada detalhe do carro e as mulheres pareciam igualmente hipnotizadas. Uma inclinou-se e disse à amiga:

— Que corpo! De arrasar! Um monumento.

Isabella demorou para entender que as mulheres falavam do motorista e não do carro.

Edward bateu a porta do carro e caminhou na direção do restaurante como se fosse o dono, os cabelos negros azulados à luz do sol. O olhar confiante percorreu as mesas, aparentemente indiferente ao interesse despertado por sua chegada.

Então a viu. Isabella sentiu as pernas fracas e o olhar entre eles carregava tanta intimidade que pareciam estar no quarto.

— Obviamente ele já tem dona — disse a mulher em tom de lástima, mas Isabella mal a ouviu. O coração batia forte como se o corpo inteiro se desmanchasse.

— Oi. Que surpresa. Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Oquepensa estar fazendo? — A voz assustava de tão baixa e, pelo canto do olho, Isabella viu o dono da taverna se aproximar.

— Trabalhando. Não posso falar agora. Na hora do almoço ficamos muito ocupados. — Afastou-se, mas foi agarrada pela cintura.

— Trabalhando?— A voz demonstrava incredulidade. — Como assim?

— Bem... — pigarreou, sem saber o que responder. — Tenho um emprego e recebo um salário. Parece justo. E preciso ir, pois é o horário de pique.

— Porquê?

— Você faz um monte de perguntas óbvias. — Lançando um olhar de desculpas para o proprietário, tentou se desvencilhar. — Trabalho pela mesma razão de todo mundo. Porque preciso de dinheiro.

\- Até agora nunca me considerei estúpido, mas honestamente não posso encontrar um motivo para você precisar de dinheiro. Dei-lhe meu cartão de crédito.

— Preciso do meu própriodinheiro.

— Tem permissão de usar meu cartão de crédito como se fosse seu. Ela o olhou irritada.

— Preciso de dinheiro limpo.

— Estamos no século XXI. Um cartão de crédito é dinheiro limpo — comentou com sarcasmo. — Para que precisa desse "dinheiro limpo"?

— Para as coisas normais. Mas principalmente para pagar a _você. _Portanto, usar seu cartão de crédito não resolveria. Não posso usar seu dinheiro para pagar a você, certo? Logo, isso põe fim à discussão.

Fez-se um silêncio ameaçador.

— Está trabalhando para me pagar? Passou os últimos três dias trabalhando aqui? — Examinou o restaurante.

— Isso. — Ao ver o olhar chocado, ficou na defensiva.

— Qual o problema? Seu pai está ocupado durante o dia e você trabalha. Nem todo mundo tem conta num banco suíço com bilhões. Já gastei todo o dinheiro que trouxe. — Ciente de que todos no restaurante acompanhavam a conversa, tentou afastar-se novamente. Em vão.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Talvez. Mas não aqui e agora. — Envergonhada, olhou ao redor. — Todo mundo está olhando, Edward.

Ele franziu a testa, fitando as pessoas boquiabertas. Duas manchas surgiram nas maçãs do rosto. Respirou fundo.

— Precisamos sair daqui.

— Vocêprecisa sair. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Pode achar esse emprego uma porcaria, mas é o único que tenho E se não me soltar para eu poder servir os fregueses, não vou ter nem esse.

— Você não vai voltar aqui. — Numa exibição da impulsividade grega, lançou várias frases incompreensíveis ao proprietário que acenou vigorosamente.

— Sinto muito. Não sabia quem você era.

— O que houve? — Quando o proprietário recuou e começou a limpar ele mesmo as mesas, Isabella fitou Edward. — Quem ele pensa que eu sou?

— Minha — respondeu delicadamente, puxando-a com possessividade. — E agora nós doisvamos embora. — Sem esperar resposta, caminhou na direção do carro, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Edward, espere! — Dava dois passos enquanto ele dava um, correndo para acompanhar-lhe o passo. — É meu emprego.

— Não mais. Ele vai procurar outra para servir os fregueses.

— Não pode fazer isso! Não quero que aja assim. — Isabella firmou os pés, puxou o braço e se desvencilhou. — Preciso trabalhar.

— Não se o objetivo é me dar um dinheiro que não quero. — Pegou-a no colo e a colocou no banco. — Continuaremos essa conversa num lugar particular. Odeiocenas públicas.

— Então pare de chamar a atenção. Pare de falar alto!

— Nãoquero que trabalhe — resmungou, entrando no carro com a graça de um gato selvagem. — Você não precisa trabalhar.

_Preciso sim. Se não me deixar pagar, vou me sentir sua...

— Sua o quê?— Fervendo de raiva, apertou com força o acelerador. — Quem é você? Como se vê?

A raiva fervia como uma panela de óleo. Em vez de responder, lançou um olhar desesperado por cima do ombro. O restaurante sumia na distância.

— Edward, leve-me de volta! Por favor_._

— Nãovai trabalhar naquele lugar. Ela suspirou e afundou no assento.

— Faz idéia de como foi difícil persuadi-lo a me dar aquele emprego?

— Nem quero pensar.

— Não entendo o motivo de tanta raiva.

— Não? — Passou a marcha irritado. — Ver minha mulher servindo bebidas num bar não costuma fazer bem ao meu humor.

Sua mulher?

— Você parece um homem das cavernas. — A frase era possessiva, mas apesar disso causou-lhe um frio na espinha. Não importa quanto tentasse se lembrar de que esperar alguma coisa desse homem era tolice, não podia evitar o sentimento de felicidade.

— Ótimo. Pareço um homem das cavernas. — O tom grosseiro não demonstrava nenhuma ponta de arrependimento. — Acostume-se. Sou assim.

— E a igualdade de direitos?

— Esqueceu? — Pisou no freio e fez uma curva com habilidade. — Celebro a individualidade. Homens e mulheres são diferentes.

Ela não precisava relacionar as diferenças quando estas estavam debaixo do seu nariz. Tomada pelo desejo, foi uma luta lembrar-se de seus princípios.

— O mundo não se resume a você. Eu também existo.

— Mas estou pensando em você! — O inglês, normalmente impecável, rateou. — Fala sério quando diz que prefere ficar de pé o dia inteiro, se acabando por um salário mínimo, em vez de ficar deitada na piscina sendo paparicada?

— Na verdade, sim. Porque estamos tendo um... — Tropeçou na terminologia. — ... Um relacionamento íntimo. Não posso deixá-lo pagar.

— Se não tivéssemosum relacionamento íntimo eu não pagaria para você. Admiro seus princípios, mas está indo longe demais. Chega.

— Você ainda acha que ajo assim para impressioná-lo? — Ocorreu-lhe que estavam afastando-se do porto, indo na direção das montanhas, passando por escarpas aterrorizantes, ele com os olhos fixos na estrada.

— Sim, mas me culpo por isso. Meus comentários sobre Tanya e sobre as ex-mulheres do meu pai não foram nada elogiosos. Mas nuncase aplicaram a você. Você é diferente.

— Sim, sou diferente. — Agarrou-se no assento, louca para que ele diminuísse a velocidade. — Não quero ser uma mulher mantida financeiramente. Preciso pagar minhas contas, ser útil.

— Posso imaginar um milhão de modos de ser útil e nenhum deles diz respeito a equilibrar pratos num restaurante cheio. Não quero mais papo sobre trabalho ou sobre me pagar.

— Não se trata de você. — O cabelo voou e ela o segurou. — Trata-se de mim. Mesmo se não tivesse mencionado as outras mulheres, ainda insistiria em pagar.

— Por quê?

— Porque preciso. Se não pagar vou me sentir uma... — Calou-se, percebendo que a conversa a levara a uma estrada escura e perigosa na qual jamais gostaria de viajar novamente. Tarde demais.

Com um movimento suave, ele girou o volante e parou o carro na estrada em meio a uma nuvem de poeira. Então virou-se, os olhos coléricos.

— Como se sentiria? Diga. Quero saber.

O coração baqueava.

— Bem...

— Diga!

— Como se me pagasse para fazer sexo.

— Está dizendo que a faço se sentir uma prostituta?

A palavra a magoou.

— Não! Não é isso.

— Jálhe ofereci dinheiro em troca de sexo? — A voz era áspera. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, lutando contra a sensação de náusea.

— Não, mas...

— Sem "mas". A resposta é não_. _— Comprimiu os lábios. — Acha que a trouxe para a Grécia com a intenção de seduzi-la?

— Não, mas esse é seu comportamento normal e você está zangado por eu não aceitar. Aposto que seus relacionamentos seguem sempre o mesmo padrão. Você dorme com uma mulher, a enche de jóias até cansar dela e parte para outra. — Por que começara essa conversa?

— Comportamento normal? — Fitou-a por um instante, uma veia saltando. — Deixe-me lembrá-la do meu comportamento "normal", _agape mou. _Há quatro dias fiz amor com você em minha piscina, que por acaso fica num terraço à vista de quase toda a _villa._

Ruborizou-se.

— Você é um homem muito ligado a sexo.

— Também sou muito reservado — disse entre os dentes.

— Com hábitos anti-sociais. Todos esses traços parecem ter se desvanecido desde que você chegou à Grécia.

— Você trabalhou todos os dias desde a nossa chegada.

— Desde a nossa chegada passei cerca de 18 minutos no computador e quase todos resolvendo um problema causado por falta de concentração.

Quando o significado das palavras a atingiu, ela se perguntou se a raiva na voz era dirigida a ela ou a si próprio.

— Tem tido problemas de concentração?

Ficou quieto por um momento, os dedos tamborilando nervosos no volante.

— Nuncademorei tanto tempo para produzir tão pouco - a confissão parecia ter sido arrancada. Ela ficou em silêncio tentando resolver qual informação deveria deixá-la mais satisfeita

— Soua causa de sua falta de concentração?

— Sim.

— Bem... — Com a boca seca, passou a língua no lábio inferior. Tentou não tirar nenhuma dedução. — Imagino ser normal num novo relacionamento.

— Não é normal para mim — confessou. — Nem discutir em lugares públicos, esquecer o preservativo ou pegar a estrada errada. Nada disso faz parte do meu comportamento normal.

Isabella olhou por cima do ombro, o coração batendo tão forte que mal conseguia respirar.

— Não é essa estrada?

Exasperado, apontou as oliveiras.

— Vê algum porto?

— Achei que tinha vindo por esse caminho de propósito.

— Estava tão cego de raiva ao encontrá-la servindo um bando de turistas grosseiros que peguei a esquerda ao invés da direita. Qual é a graça?

A tristeza sumira e não conseguia parar de rir.

— Não pode ver a graça?

— Não tem graça — retrucou zangado. — Odeio me sentir assim.

— Sem controle... — Ela colocou a mão em sua coxa, sentindo o músculo contrair-se. — Você é um homem que odeia perder o controle.

Com um suspiro, ele esfregou as pontas dos dedos na testa.

— Jannis provavelmente está organizando uma busca. — A confissão relutante foi tão terna que Isabella sentiu uma imensa felicidade. Impossível evitar. Embora achasse tolo e arriscado sonhar, o fato de ter tamanho efeito sobre ele fazia-lhe bem.

— Pobre Jannis... Então, se o seu comportamento não é normal, o que faremos?

— Para começar, vou levar você de volta à _villa _para não perder metade do meu tempo procurando você — resmungou, segurando-lhe a cabeça e puxando-a. — A partir de agora quero saber onde está a cada minuto do dia. Quero você num lugar onde possa encontrá-la.

De tão próximos, mal podia respirar.

— Preciso fazer _check-in _e _check-out._

— Não, pois não vai a lugar nenhum. A partir de hoje seu mundo se resume ao quarto e à piscina — sussurrou as palavras com a boca colada à sua. Ela girou a cabeça e os olhos se fecharam.

Sabia que devia protestar, mas estava louca para beijá-lo. Recostou-se nele, incapaz de resistir à paixão.

Ele a beijou com devastadora habilidade, a boca faminta, mas quando seu corpo foi consumido por uma excitação feroz, ela fez uma última e desesperada tentativa de proteger seus princípios.

— Precisotrabalhar.

— Vai estar ocupada demais para trabalhar — jurou, a mão alisando-lhe o colo e parando perto do seio. — Vai esquecer essa bobagem.

O sangue pulsava nas veias. Sentiu-se drogada e desesperada. Não podia se concentrar quando ele se aproximava. Resolvendo encontrar outro modo de satisfazer seus princípios, abandonou a idéia de voltar à taverna. Com o corpo em chamas, tudo que queria era voltar à _villa._

— Será que pode achar o caminho para o porto? Se não gosta de exibições públicas, é melhor voltarmos rápido.

Lançando-lhe um olhar abrasador, ligou o motor e deu a partida.  
Mais tarde, Edward chegou para jantar saciado e reenergiza-do após uma tarde extremamente satisfatória. Uma maratona de sexo explosivo seguida de uma sessão de trabalho proveitosa a concentração estimulada por saber que Isabella estava na _villa_

Deixara-a saciada e sonolenta, mas já pensava na noite à frente. Ela era a mulher mais receptiva do mundo.

O pai segurava um copo de limonada e um jornal.

— Viu o preço das ações?

— Não. — Com a mente a quilômetros de distância das ações, puxou a cadeira. Quando Isabella chegaria? Ela apareceu na porta que dava para a cozinha.

Segurava vários pratos, a ponta da língua entre os dentes tentando equilibrá-los.

Lembrando-se da última vez que vira seu rosto tão corado sorriu e reclinou-se na cadeira.

— Maria sofreu um acidente?

— Não, está ocupada conversando com a nutricionista.

Com cuidado, colocou um prato de peixe grelhado e fatias de limão diante de Carlisle e outro na frente de Edward.

— Prove — encorajou-o, os olhos brilhando de orgulho. — Quero saber o que acha.

Cativado pelo triunfo em sua expressão, Edward levou um instante para desviar o olhar de seu rosto para a comida. — Quer minha opinião sobre a _moussaka_?

— Sobre essa _moussaka. _Fui eu que fiz. E cozinhei as berinjelas de um modo especial. — Observou-lhe o rosto com ansiedade.

— Está bom? Maria aprovou, mas acho que estava sendo gentil.

Incapaz de esconder a surpresa, Edward a fitou.

— Você cozinhou? Quando? — Notando o sorriso satisfeito do pai, percebeu o quanto a pergunta revelava sobre a atividade vespertina.

— Maria me ensinou. Fizemos _dolmades _também. Bem trabalhoso, mas acertei. — Resplandecente de orgulho, sentou-se ao lado dele. — Não vai provar?

Edward ainda se adaptava ao fato de ela tê-lo surpreendido novamente. Não estivera deitada, recompondo-se. Dava duro na cozinha, no calor, preparando-lhe o jantar.

— Por quê?

— Porque você precisa comer.

—Não. Quero dizer, por que está cozinhando para mim quando contratei Maria para tal tarefa? Devia estar descansando.

— Maria anda muito ocupada fazendo as compras e preparando a dieta de seu pai e tem que cuidar da casa inteira. Se puder cozinhar, posso ajudá-la.

— Não precisa ajudá-la.

Viu um erguer atrevido do queixo que ainda não percebera.

— Não me deixa ganhar dinheiro, então essa é a minha contribuição.

— Não querosua contribuição. — Viu a mágoa nos olhos e amaldiçoou-se pela falta de sensibilidade. — Não quero dizer que não quero a comida. Apenas que não precisa cozinhar.

— Sim, preciso. — Serviu-se de uma porção generosa. — Você é muito antiquado, sabia?

Edward respirou fundo.

— Definitivamente nadaantiquado.

— É, sim. Não aceita que as mulheres trabalhem nem acredita na igualdade entre os sexos. — Remexeu a comida com o garfo, examinando cada camada com o encantamento de uma criança abrindo um presente. — Acha que as mulheres devem passar a vida numa espreguiçadeira ao sol, à sua disposição sempre que tiver uma folga na agenda apertada.

— Não é verdade.

— Então por que me fez abrir mão do meu trabalho? Carlisle pareceu interessado.

— Trabalho? Que trabalho?

— Encontrei emprego numa taverna. — Isabella sorriu para o pai dele. — Mas Edward não me deixou trabalhar lá.

Carlisle gargalhou.

— Começo a entender porque ele anda tão mal-humorado

— Nãoando mal-humorado. — Edward ergueu a taça de vinho. — E é ridículo sugerir que não admito que as mulheres trabalhem. Grande parte dos meus executivos é composta por mulheres.

— Mas aposto que são mulheres com quem não tem relacionamento — comentou em tom doce. — Aposto que separa o trabalho da vida pessoal. O que o torna hipócrita e antiquado. Aceita que uma mulher trabalhe, mas não a sua_. _Portanto, assumo que normalmente namore herdeiras.

Nunca lhe ocorrera sentir-se tão fora de controle numa conversa.

— Qual o motivo da dedução?

— Porque não quer que as mulheres peguem seu dinheiro mas tampouco quer que ganhem o próprio. Isso elimina grande parte da população. Só sobram as herdeiras.

Ciente de que o pai acompanhava a conversa encantado, trincou os dentes.

— Essa conversa não leva a lugar nenhum.

— Diz isso por não ter argumentos. — Olhou o prato. — Não vai ao menos provar a _moussaka. _Achei ótima. Estou orgulhosa.

— A maioria das mulheres ficaria contente em ter um homem para sustentá-las — resmungou, pegando o garfo. — o fato de não achar que uma mulher deva pagar quando tem um relacionamento comigo não me torna antiquado ou hipócrita.

— Mas desconfia que as mulheres só tenham interesse no seu dinheiro. O que torna tudo mais contraditório. Deve ser tudo muito confuso para você e mais ainda para mim.

Carlisle começou a rir e, quando começava, não conseguia parar, o corpo sacudido por espasmos.

— Deve ser a primeira vez que uma mulher o vence numa discussão. Pensando melhor, ela é provavelmente a primeira mulher com quem você perdeu tempo discutindo. Ela é perfeita, Edward. — Pegou um guardanapo e enxugou os olhos, tentando se controlar — Única, exatamente como a sua mãe. Aquela mulher sempre me enrolou. Manipulava-me, me fazia dizer o que eu não queria.

— Era uma herdeira? — perguntou com interesse e Edward observou os olhos do pai umedecerem novamente.

— Era apenas uma jovem — respondeu com voz rouca. — Uma jovem que eu amava. E eu a teria amado fosse ela rica ou pobre. E sabia cozinhar. Por isso não deu certo com as outras duas. Não sabiam cozinhar.

— E por que saberiam? Não comiam. — comentou Edward.

— Nemme lembre. — Olhou o prato. — Posso provar a _moussaka._

— O médico quer que coma peixe — disse Isabella com firmeza. — Está delicioso. Maria e eu o temperamos com limão e ervas gregas. Prove. Quero saber se gosta. Se não gostar, corto da nossa lista. Prepararemos algo diferente todos os dias. — Olhou-o ansiosa. Carlisle, obediente, pegou o garfo e comeu.

— Então você conseguiu um emprego?

— Isso mesmo. — Ela encheu o prato dele de salada.— Há poucas opções de emprego por aqui, mas precisava do dinheiro.

Carlisle provou o peixe.

— Delicioso.

— Gostou? Sério? — Encantada, sorriu. Edward se pegou fitando-lhe a boca. Pouco importava se ela sorria, falava ou beijava — a boca era incrível.

Carlisle devorava a comida com entusiasmo.

— Não ouça Edward. Você pode cozinhar para mim de novo amanhã. Se estiver gostoso como hoje, pode cozinhar para mim todos os dias.

— Trago os menus e você me diz o que prefere. Podemos adaptar o cardápio juntos. — Isabella tirou o sal de sua mão — Nãoponha sal — repreendeu-o. — Não faz bem.

— Gosto de sal.

— As ervas dão o tempero.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira, observando a animada conversa em silêncio. Há anos não via o pai tão descontraído e contente. Desde que sua mãe morrera_. _E não havia dúvida da responsável pela mudança. Isabella.

Ela provou a comida, mastigando devagar. Depois soltou um murmúrio de aprovação. Observando-a, decidiu que o pai tinha razão numa coisa — havia algo de erótico em mulheres que apreciavam a comida.

Ela o fitou com o garfo no ar.

— Não está comendo. Algo errado?

Edward olhou o prato. Esquecera-se de comer.

— Está quente.

—Não, não está. Maria disse que prefere comida morna e foi o que fiz. Não gostou?

— Uma delícia!

— Então qual o problema? — Repousou o garfo. — Está me encarando.

Elaera o problema. Exercia um efeito vulcânico em sua libido. Mal podia esperar a refeição terminar para levá-la para a cama.

— Ele não está acostumado a ver mulheres comendo — brincou Carlisle. — É tão raro quanto um urso polar em Atenas.

Ciente de que quanto mais rápido comesse, mais cedo terminaria, comeu tudo e ainda serviu-se de mais para agradá-la.

Comeu rápido, mas precisou esperar o pai e Isabella discutirem os méritos de diferentes tipos de exercício.

Finalmente o pai bocejou e pediu licença. Edward levantou-se e levou Isabella para o quarto.

— Não quer café?

— Não. — Colou a boca na curva convidativa do pescoço. — Nem café, nem frutas, nem conversa. Na verdade, _agape mou, _só quero você. Nua. Já.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos.

— Não faça isso. Não posso pensar quando faz isso...

— Não quero que pense.

Ela gemeu baixinho.

— Saímos da cama há poucas horas.

— Foium erro. Nunca deveríamos ter saído da cama. — Acariciou-lhe as nádegas e foi a sua vez de gemer. — Não sei se essa é a parte mais bonita de seu corpo. Preciso vê-la nua para avaliar melhor suas qualidades.

Ela cravou as unhas em seu ombro.

— Meu bumbum é grande demais.

— É perfeito. Vocêé perfeita. Até meu pai adora você. — Beijou-lhe o pescoço. — Sou-lhe grato por ajudar na sua recuperação. Não pense que não percebo ser você o motivo para ele estar comendo direito e ter trocado o vinho por suco e água.

— Eu o adoro. Na verdade, invejo você.

— A mim? — Franziu os olhos. Pela primeira vez ela demonstrava algum interesse em sua posição financeira.

— Você tem uma sorte incrível. Faria qualquer coisa para ter um pai como o seu.

Não era o comentário esperado e levou um minuto para registrar as palavras.

— Tem inveja do meu pai?

— Sim. — Ela o olhou nos olhos e franziu-os. — Por quê? O que achou que eu ia dizer?

Decidindo ser esta uma daquelas ocasiões em que seria melhor não ser sincero, permaneceu calado, mas ela respirou fundo e afastou-se.

— Presumiu que eu invejava sua fortuna. — Observou-o por um momento e deu uma risadinha. — Ainda não me conhece não é mesmo?

— É natural. Ninguém nunca sentiu inveja de mim por causa do meu pai.

— Aposto que sim. Ele é adorável.

— Seu pai é vivo?

Percebeu a súbita tensão. Ela se afastou.

— Ele e minha mãe não mantiveram contato. Não faço idéia de onde esteja.

— Nunca tentou encontrá-lo.

— Não.

— É ele a causa de sua insegurança? — Edward colocou a mão em seus ombros. — Por isso sua baixa auto-estima?

Por um momento ela não respondeu. Depois, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e roçou-lhe a boca.

— Pare de falar e me beije.

Ele percebeu quão pouco sabia sobre a vida dela, mas o sangue pulsava na cabeça e o toque da boca contra a sua afastou qualquer pensamento racional. Desde quando a concentração tomara-se um desafio? Tudo que queria era arrancar-lhe as roupas e explorar-lhe o corpo espetacular nos mínimos detalhes.

Deitou-a na cama e beijou-a, arrancando-lhe as roupas.

— _Edward, _por favor... — O gemido carinhoso eliminou qualquer sombra de autocontrole e a necessidade de satisfazer o apetite sexual assumiu precedência sobre tudo mais.

Perto do desespero, subiu em cima dela, que imediatamente abriu as pernas, as coxas sedosas roçando nas suas enquanto curvava o corpo. Respondendo a uma ânsia poderosa, ele penetrou na caverna macia, úmida e o gemido de prazer adicionou mais combustível ao fogo de sua paixão. Ela era quente e apertada. Ele a penetrou ainda mais na ânsia de satisfazer o ataque de luxúria.

Ela lhe cravou as unhas nos ombros e sussurrou seu nome mais uma vez. O orgasmo agitou-lhe o corpo, levando-o também ao clímax.

O mundo explodiu e ele investiu com força, inebriado com seus gemidos de prazer, sorvendo-os enquanto desmanchava-se dentro dela.

Nenhum dos dois falou. Nenhum dos dois foi capaz de falar.

Edward recostou-se nos travesseiros e a puxou, não a querendo longe nem por um segundo.

— Diga por que trabalhava como faxineira.

Ela não respondeu de pronto.

— Foi o único emprego que achei ao chegar a Paris.

— Onde estava antes de Paris?

— Buenos Aires. Trabalhei com cavalos por um tempo.

— Foi onde aprendeu o tango. — Descobriu que desejava saber tudo sobre ela. Não gostava de saber tão pouco. — E antes?

— Viajei pelo Peru. Estive na Índia, na Austrália e na Nova Zelândia.

Ouvindo a lista de países que visitara, ficou mais intrigado.

— Você não cria raízes. — Deitou-se de lado para poder olhá-la, mas ela imediatamente desviou o olhar.

— Não era do tipo de criar raízes. Só queria viajar.

— Você se formou? — Embora só a visse de perfil, vislumbrou uma mudança na expressão.

— Não.

— Mas você é inteligente.

— Não me saí bem na escola. Não gostava. Podemos mudar de assunto? — Sentou-se, aborrecida. — E você? Conte como ganhou seus bilhões.

Julgando ser melhor permitir que mudasse de assunto, Edward tomou-a novamente nos braços.

— Eu também não gostava da escola. Achava muito restritiva. Queria fazer tudo do meu jeito.

A tensão diminuiu; ela relaxou.

— Aposto que era o primeiro em tudo.

— Claro.

Um sorriso radiante escapou-lhe dos lábios.

— Você não mudou, né?

— Não. — Contente por vê-la novamente bem-humorada prosseguiu: — Meu pai era um homem bem-sucedido. Queria que eu entrasse na empresa.

— Mas você não entrou.

— Claro que não. E o desafio? Não tinha intenção de cuidar de um negócio criado por outro.

— Então montou o próprio negócio. —Abraçou-o. — É bom saber que é vulnerável, como todo mundo.

Vulnerável?Surpreso com a interpretação, franziu a testa.

— Comoassim?

— Com certeza queria provar algo a seu pai.

Considerando a possibilidade pela primeira vez, deu uma risada.

— Deve ter razão, mas não conte a meus concorrentes. Se ouvirem sobre minha vulnerabilidade, enfrentarei mais desafios em minha vida profissional e terei menos tempo para passar na cama com você.

— Seu pai deve ter muito orgulho de você. — O tom melancólico chamou-lhe a atenção.

— E você? — Decidiu retornar ao assunto de sua infância. — Se seu pai não estava por perto, então sua mãe a criou. Onde moravam?

— Mudamos muito quando era pequena. Depois fui para o colégio interno. Chega de conversa. Estou cansada. Boa noite.

Virou de costas e ajeitou o lençol de seda, demonstrando que o assunto estava encerrado.

Edward observou em silêncio o corpo tenso, a mente trabalhando a todo vapor. Era óbvio que não gostava de mencionar a mãe, a infância ou a escola. Não havia sido um período feliz. Igualmente óbvio era o fato de ser inteligente e ter podido sobressair-se.

Queria continuar a conversa, entendê-lae isso o perturbava, pois nunca tivera o menor interesse em entender uma mulher.

Decidindo que teria mais êxito em continuar a conversa quando ela estivesse mais solta, deitou-se e tomou-a nos braços. Não se importava por ela dormir de costas para ele, mas não permitiria que se fechasse.


	6. Chapter 5 - Final

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Faça a mala — avisou ao sair do banho com o torso nu.

Ele faria um deus grego morrer de inveja,pensou olhando os músculos bem definidos, louca para que ele voltasse para a cama.

— Por quê? Não quero ir embora. — Soava desesperada mas não conseguia evitar. Fora tão feliz. Mais do que em toda a sua vida_. _E não queria que a felicidade chegasse ao fim. Ainda não podia acreditar que duas semanas tivessem se passado.

— Não vamos embora. — Pegando o relógio, lançou-lhe um olhar brincalhão. — Estou feliz por gostar daqui.

— Gostar não, adorar. — Ela o adorava. Por mais que se lembrasse que esse relacionamento não tinha futuro, não conseguia controlar os sentimentos. Amava-o, amava o pai dele, a ilha. Protegidos do mundo, por vezes tinha a impressão de que a vida real jamais invadiria o paraíso.

Afastou o cabelo molhado dos olhos.

— Então ficará satisfeita ao saber que não vamos embora, mas precisamos passar dois dias em Atenas.

— Atenas? — Afastando os olhos da atraente fileira de pelos a desaparecer na toalha, sentou-se com o lençol agarrado ao peito.

— Infelizmente minha presença no escritório é necessária. — Sem maiores explicações, desapareceu e surgiu com uma camisa branca na mão.

— Você vai. Eu fico.

— De jeito nenhum. Já expliquei que não consigo me concentrar sem você por perto. Aonde eu for, você vai. Negócio fechado. — Ele soltou a toalha e ela vislumbrou o magnífico torso antes de ele se vestir. Sentiu um frio no estômago. Seu corpo parecia ter sido criado para corresponder ao dele.

— Não quero ir. — Tomada por um mau presságio, abraçou os joelhos e procurou desculpas plausíveis. — Não podemos deixar seu pai sozinho.

— Ele tem um médico, duas enfermeiras e uma nutricionista. Sem mencionar Maria. É só por uma noite. Passarei a tarde no escritório, depois compareceremos ao evento, dormiremos em minha casa em Atenas e voltaremos.

— Evento? Ele pegou a gravata.

— Outra festa para recolher fundos. Infelizmente, minha presença é indispensável.

Alguma vez ficaria indiferente ao corpo dele? Observou-o abotoar a camisa.

— Se vai passar a noite num evento, posso esperar aqui. Afinal não ficaremos juntos todo o tempo.

— Não vou deixá-la aqui.

— Não quero ir. — Teimosa como uma criança, fitou-o cautelosa. — Ficarei pouco à vontade. Você sabe.

— Por que ficaria pouco à vontade?

— Porque não pertenço ao seu mundo.

— Aqui é o meu mundo — disse, apoiando-se na cama para beijá-la —, e você faz parte dele.

Só fazia parte do mundo dele porque ele gostava de fazer amor com ela. Nem em sonho fingira fazer parte do mundo dele.

— Ficar aqui é diferente de ir a esse tipo de evento. Eu não me encaixo.

Ele lhe afastou o cabelo do rosto.

— Você foi ao baile em Paris.

— E foi um erro.

— Um erro, _agape mou _— Deu um sorrisinho _sexy. _— Eu não acho.

— Está certo. Conhecer você não foi um erro. Mas o baile em si foi. Senti-me totalmente deslocada. E dessa vez não terei seu pai para me proteger.

— Proteger?— As sobrancelhas escuras uniram-se. — De quem precisa se proteger?

Ela desviou o olhar, sentindo a escuridão fechar-se ao seu redor. Ele não fazia idéia de como fora sua vida.

— Não combina comigo. Esqueça.

— Nãodesvie o olhar. — Segurou-lhe o queixo. — E não tente esconder seus pensamentos. Quero saber tudo sobre você.

Mas ela não queria_. _Ele já sabia bem mais do que a maioria das pessoas. Forçou-se a sorrir.

— Então deve saber que eu me sinto deslocada em eventos glamourosos. Volte rápido.

— Não acredito que não queira ir. — Uma sombra de exasperação surgiu no rosto ao observá-la. — Você é a única mulher que não busca uma justificativa para se arrumar toda e ir a uma festa.

— Se é isso que deseja, encontre uma mulher que goste de festas.

— Estou com a mulher com quem quero estar. Você não tem motivos para se sentir insegura.

— Não estou insegura — mentiu, corando quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado. — Está bem, só um pouquinho e em determinadas situações.

— Não tem motivo para se sentir insegura em nenhumasituação.

— Eu me acho... — hesitou —... Diferente.

— E _é. _— Ergueu-se com a habitual graça atlética. — Por isso estou com você. Você é generosa, linda e se preocupa com as coisas certas.

— Eu não me encaixo— tentou argumentar com ele. — Naquele baile em Paris, todos me olhavam.

— Porque é linda. Mais linda que todas as mulheres naquela festa. E um milhão de vezes mais autêntica. Não tem motivos para tão baixa auto-estima.

— É que não me sinto à vontade em eventos como aquele.

— A quantos compareceu?

Ficou ruborizada.

— Só àquele.

— E foi de penetra — disse, carinhoso. — Não me surpreende ter se sentido aflita a noite inteira. Venha comigo. Vai se divertir.

— Não conheço ninguém.

— Conhece a mim. — Extremamente confiante de que sua presença seria o bastante, caminhou pelo aposento e pegou o paletó. — Não discuta comigo.

Edward simplesmente não compreendia. Isabella tentou uma abordagem diferente.

— Não tenho nada para vestir. Ele sorriu.

— Agora fala como mulher. Encontraremos algo para vestir que a deixará confiante.

Mas ela sabia muito bem que a confiança vinha de dentro e não de fora. E o que havia dentro dela corroia sua estima como uma peste amaldiçoada.

— Não quero ir.

— Faça a mala — ordenou em tom firme. — Não precisa se preocupar. Estarei a seu lado. Se precisar de alguém que a proteja, eu a protegerei.

Ele não compreendia o que a ameaçava.O que entendia de insegurança e falta de confiança? Era inteligente, educado e bem-sucedido. Tivera uma família amorosa.

Olhou-o indefesa, invadida por um mau pressentimento. Não importava o quanto repetisse a si mesma estar enganada sabia que o idílio terminara e as fabulosas duas semanas estavam prestes a acabar.

Esse era o outro lado da vida dele,refletiu quando o helicóptero particular voou rumo a Atenas. Isolados na ilha particular ela mal pensara em seu status de bilionário. Eram um homem e uma mulher, nada mais.

— Não sabia que a ilha tinha um heliporto.

— Raramente o uso. Quando vou para a ilha quero relaxar — Usando um terno cinza-claro enfatizando o bronzeado, era o retrato do magnata bem-sucedido. O telefone não parava de tocar.

Vendo-o mudar para o módulo trabalho e atender outro telefonema, estudou-lhe o perfil. Por que de repente o achava intimidante? Seria o fato de estar vestido mais formalmente? Lembrando-se de ser ele o mesmo homem com quem acordara respirou fundo em busca da calma. Mas não conseguia abafar a sensação de desconforto que atrapalhava a felicidade das últimas duas semanas. Edward terminou o telefonema e a fitou.

— Como disse, preciso passar à tarde no escritório. Mas, primeiro, vou levá-la para comprar uma roupa para hoje à noite.

Isabella pensou no pouco dinheiro na bolsa.

— Não me leve a nenhum lugar caro.

— Vou adorar paparicar você.

— Não quero seu dinheiro.

— Não estou lhe oferecendo dinheiro — disse inclinando-se e soltando-lhe o cinto de segurança. — Estou lhe dando um presente. Chegamos.

Um carro pomposo com ar-condicionado levou-os do aeroporto ao centro de Atenas em meio ao tráfego intenso. Isabella descobriu-se curiosa sobre a cidade movimentada.

_Era ótimo ver lugares com conforto e estilo, _admitiu, observando as pessoas sob o sol quente. À direita, o mercado colorido. Torceu o pescoço para olhar melhor, esperando ter tempo para explorá-lo. Mas é claro que Edward tinha outra coisa em mente. Logo depois o motorista entrou numa larga avenida e parou numa butique. Edward desligou o telefone e a convidou a descer.

As roupas na vitrine eram elegantes e chiques, mas um vestido em particular chamou-lhe a atenção. Analisou-o por um instante, automaticamente decidindo as mudanças que faria se fosse a estilista.

Entraram. Imediatamente um bando de vendedoras afluiu. Ele trazia a palavra "bilionário" escrita na testa. Observavam seu vestido simples. Deviam estar pensando o que um homem como ele fazia com uma mulher como ela.

Sexo,pensou tristonha.

Ele olhou impaciente o relógio e voltou-se para ela.

— Escolha alguma coisa.

Não fazia idéia de como se podia sentir intimidada com o ambiente. Olhou ao redor todo o cromo e espelhos, pensando se deveria lavar as mãos antes de tocar nas roupas.

Ignorando as vendedoras, pois sabia que se as olhasse elas destruiriam sua frágil confiança, Isabella andou indecisa em direção ao vestido que vira na vitrine.

O modelo era muito simples, mas a qualidade do tecido o tornava especial.

— Ficaria lindo em você. Foi feito para disfarçar o excesso de peso — murmurou uma vendedora. Edward franziu o cenho.

— Então não é adequado, pois não tem excesso de peso. Agradecida por ele ter respondido ao comentário venenoso,

Isabella olhou o vestido. O corte enviesado cairia bem numa mulher com curvas.

— Quanto custa?

A pergunta caiu no silêncio e as vendedoras entreolharam-se. Depois olharam Edward que as fitou com frieza.

— Vocês trabalham aqui. Com certeza conhecem a resposta.

Depois de uma breve hesitação, uma das vendedoras pigarreou.

— Custa... — Respirou como se nunca lhe tivessem feito tal pergunta — ...quarenta mil euros.

Isabella largou o vestido, quase desmaiando.

— Que absurdo!

— Acha? — Edward franziu o cenho. — Se gosta, experimente.

Ela se voltou boquiaberta.

— Um vestido de _quarenta mil euros? _Nem pensar.

— O preço é irrelevante.

— Claro que não. Não posso pagá-lo.

— Mas eu posso.

A declaração indiferente serviu para lembrá-la do enorme abismo entre eles. Sacudiu a cabeça, dando outro passo atrás.

— Não. — Ciente de que a vendedora a encarava como se ela fosse louca, dirigiu-se à entrada. — Podemos conversar?

Edward suspirou irritado e a seguiu até o calor sufocante da rua.

— O que está havendo? Chega de hesitações. Precisa de algo para vestir hoje. Tem que comprar um vestido. Esse parece ótimo.

— Por que me trouxe aqui? Tentou me fazer passar por idiota ou o quê?

Os olhos escuros ficaram de repente desconfiados, como se pressentisse uma armadilha.

— Trouxe-a aqui para comprar um vestido.

— Mas aquele vestido custa quarenta mil euros.— Quase engasgou. — Não posso pagar.

— Obviamente nãopretendia que pagasse.

Ofegou.

— Não aprendeu nada a meu respeito até agora? Não quero seu dinheiro.

— Não estou lhe oferecendo dinheiro — retrucou em tom comedido. — Quero lhe dar um vestido. Um presente.

Ele simplesmente não entendia.

— Não quero um presente de quarenta mil euros.

— Gosto de você o bastante para ser generoso.

— Não quero esse tipo de generosidade. — _Não é esse o tipo de relacionamento que quero. _Sentindo os olhos banhados de lágrimas, piscou. — De qualquer modo, alguém que gasta essa fortuna num vestido para outra pessoa usar só pode ser idiota.

Ele respirou fundo.

— É muito difícil agradá-la.

— Não, não é. Pelo contrário. Quando você descasca minha laranja no café da manhã, me agrada. Quando massageia meus ombros antes de eu dormir, me agrada. Quando me defende de um comentário maldoso, me agrada. É fácil me agradar.— O coração parecia saltar do peito. — Só não tente me comprar.

— Nãoestou tentando comprá-la. — Dessa vez o tom era irritado. — Tento paparicá-la. E não a trouxe aqui para fazê-la passar por idiota. Trouxe-a aqui porque esse é o lugar onde todas as mulheres que conheço imploram para vir. Achei que era o Nirvana.

— Não para mim.

— Obviamente, não. Você é muito complicada. Para entendê-la é preciso doutorado em psicologia. Então se esse não é o lugar ideal, aonde quer ir? — gesticulou mostrando várias outras lojas caras.

— Num lugar onde eu possa pagar.

Num impulso, agarrou a mão dele e o arrastou em direção ao mercado onde haviam passado de carro.

— Aonde vamos?

— Procurar um vestido.

— Não há butiques nessa direção. A temperatura é de 40° à sombra. Ninguém anda a essa hora do dia em Atenas.

— Bilionários não, mas pessoas normais sim_. _Tente viver como uma pessoa normal por apenas cinco minutos. — Atravessou a rua, ziguezagueando entre os carros. Encontrou o mercado. — Quero olhar aqui.

Edward analisou o mercado lotado e a puxou contra si.

— Você vai a um baile. A nata da sociedade ateniense estará presente e você quer vestir um vestido comprado numa banca do mercado central?

— Um vestido não. — Ignorando-o, libertou-se da mão dele e andou de um lado para o outro até encontrar o que queria. Uma banca vendia seda pintada à mão em cores vivas. Parou, os olhos analisando os rolos de tecidos até deparar-se com um tecido azul-esverdeado. — Esse, por favor. — Enfiando a mão na bolsa, tirou um bloco e um lápis e desenhou um esboço. Depois fez alguns cálculos.

— Vai comprar tecido? — Edward olhou o relógio, sem esconder a irritação. — Mesmo com todo o dinheiro à minha disposição, não encontrarei ninguém em Atenas que faça um vestido para você a essa altura.

— Eu mesma faço. — Usando os dados no bloco, pediu a metragem necessária e ficou encantada ao descobrir que tinha dinheiro suficiente para a compra.

Edward resmungou algo em grego e depois passou para o inglês.

— Eu gostaria de comprar aquele vestido na loja.

— Mas eu não gostaria de vesti-lo. A não ser que eu mesma pagasse. Relaxe, Edward. Estou feliz. — Entregou o dinheiro ao vendedor com um sorriso e enfiou o tecido na bolsa. Depois foi até uma banca próxima, comprou linha, em outra, uma fivela lisa e uma variedade de conchinhas.

Edward olhava incrédulo.

— Não tenho máquina de costura.

— Costuro à mão. — Fez a última compra. Um tubo de cola.

— Só preciso de umas duas horas sozinha. Não vai sentir minha falta. Vai estar no telefone, como sempre. — Sorriu. — Não entendo o motivo da irritação. Poupei-lhe uma fortuna. E estou feliz porque paguei.

— Você chega a ser ridículatamanha sua independência. Queriapaparicar você.

Ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

— Paparique de outro jeito. Gosto de estar com você. Isso me basta.

Ele a fitou com evidente desejo.

— Vamos para casa.

Edward olhou as horas. Caso não se apressassem, chegariam atrasados. Na verdade, preferia chegar atrasado, mas estava preocupado com Isabella. Ela já estava nervosa o suficiente. Não queria que fizesse uma entrada tardia, principalmente quando usava um vestido feito por ela com um retalho de tecido comprado no mercado.

Não percebia que se exporia ao tipo de exame que odiava? Devia ter comprado aquele vestido e ponto.

— Edward?

Virou-se ao ouvir-lhe a voz. Perdeu o ar.

O pedaço de tecido do mercado fora transformado num vestido longo elegante com duas alças finas, a barra bordada com conchinhas. O cabelo liso brilhava como o sol por cima dos ombros nus e uma delicada pulseira de contas enfeitava-lhe o pulso fino. Numa das mãos carregava uma bolsa combinando.

Estava espetacular. E incrivelmente sexy. Uma sereia a quem fora concedida uma noite de prazer terreno. A luxúria dele se apossou com força previsível e a boca ressecou.

Claramente apreensiva, deu alguns passos hesitante.

— Diga alguma coisa — o tom de voz era leve, mas a expressão ansiosa. — E certifique-se de ser algo lisonjeiro.

Edward foi em sua direção e tomou-a nos braços, encostando-a na sua masculinidade. Tomou-lhe a boca lustrosa beijando-a até sentir os mamilos pressionarem o algodão fino da camisa dele.

Ela se entregou por alguns segundos; depois, afastou-se.

— Você acabou de tirar todomeu batom — protestou sem fôlego.

Edward pensou se seria arriscado admitir que o batom era a única coisa que não queria tirar naquele momento.

— Você está divina.

O rosto iluminou-se.

— Sério? Não vou envergonhá-lo?

— Não, mas eu posso me envergonhar se continuar olhando para mim desse jeito. — Passou a mão no ombro nu. — Parece uma sereia muito sexy. Basta olhá-la e vem a vontade de levá-la para a cama. Incrível ter feito esse vestido. Como aprendeu a costurar?

—Aprendi sozinha. Gostou? — Parecia encantada e ele percebeu, com uma pontada de surpresa, o quanto desejava que fosse feliz.

Ela ainda não contara muito sobre a infância, mas percebia que levara uma vida extremamentedifícil e odiava o fato de ela ter tão pouca confiança em si mesma.

Jurando mudar tudo isso, admirou as conchas no vestido. Nunca tivera o menor interesse em moda feminina, mas até ele podia constatar que o que ela produzira era espetacular.

— Devia se orgulhar.

Os maravilhosos olhos azuis arregalaram-se.

— Devia?

— Tem um talento incrível.

Ela franziu a testa, como se isso nunca lhe tivesse ocorrido e ele se sentiu frustrado por sua incrível habilidade ter passado despercebida por tanto tempo.

Não podia deixar tamanho talento ser desperdiçado. Prometeu a si mesmo que mudaria isso também. Talvez, se ela ficasse um tempo com ele, absorvesse parte de sua confiança.

— Odeio dizer isso... — Passou a mão na tentadora curva de suas nádegas —... mas precisamos ir.

O sorriso desvaneceu-se.

— Podíamos ficar na...

— Quero exibi-la. — E era verdade. Não era apenas linda, mas também inteligente, engraçada e incrivelmente cordial. — E não tem motivos para a baixa auto-estima. Vai superar todas as mulheres presentes. E vão querer saber onde comprou o vestido, então é melhor ter a resposta pronta.

No jantar, um evento elegante, freqüentado pela nata da sociedade de Atenas, Isabella foi recebida com cortesia, mas não deixou de perceber a curiosidade ao observarem-na.

— Não param de olhar — murmurou quando Edward lhe serviu uma taça de champanhe.

— Claro. Seu vestido é tão maravilhoso quanto o que usou em Paris.

— Gostaria de ter usado outra coisa. — Constrangida, sentia-se nua. — Estão fofocando e comentando.

— É mesmo? — Passou o braço pela sua cintura e a puxou para perto. — Então é melhor dar-lhes um bom motivo para fofocarem. — Beijou-a carinhosamente, sem dúvida consciente de que o gesto afetuoso não passara despercebido. Devagar, levantou a cabeça e ela gemeu incrédula.

— Achei que fosse contra demonstrações públicas.

— E sou — disse, inclinando a cabeça e olhando as pessoas à volta com desdém. — O que prova o quanto você me mudou. Se quiserem fofocar, _agape mou, _deixe-os fofocar. Isso não nos afeta. E agora vou apresentá-la a algumas pessoas de quem gosto.

O braço possessivo permaneceu em sua cintura. Conduziu-a em meio à sofisticada multidão, cumprimentando alguém rapidamente, outros mais demoradamente, sempre com ar de comando. Cercavam-no, loucos por terem os nomes associados a ele.

— Por que todo mundo quer falar com você? Por ser um gênio ou apenas rico?

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Várias pessoas olharam atônitas, obviamente querendo saber quem ou o que o divertira tanto.

— Ambos. Sou um gênio. Por isso sou rico. As duas coisas andam invariavelmente juntas.

— E é arrogante. Não se esqueça desse detalhe. — Rindo, olhou à volta. — Duvido que todos sejam sinceros.

— Não são. — Segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a ao terraço. A cidade brilhava como um pano bordado.— Estou feliz por ter vindo.

— Não tive opção. — Colocou a mão em seu peito, mantendo-o à distância. Só assim podia se concentrar.— Precisamos conversar.

— Eu sei. — Moveu-se e os ombros largos a esconderam dos convidados curiosos. — Então vamos conversar.

— Aqui? — Surpresa, inclinou a cabeça. — Não prefere esperar chegarmos em casa?

— Quando chegarmos em casa, não conversaremos. — A coxa musculosa roçou-a e ela deu um gemido sufocado. Fios invisíveis sensuais os uniam na semi-escuridão.

— O que quer dizer?

Percebia pelo tom de voz que ele estava tão envolvido quanto ela. Respirou fundo, tentando suprimir a paixão que ameaçava consumi-los.

— Chegou a hora de contar a verdade a seu pai. Ele parece ter melhorado.

— Concordo. Contaremos amanhã.

— Não quero magoá-lo.

— Não ficará magoado e sim emocionado.

— Emocionado por ter mentido para ele?

— Quando menti para ele? — O tom era sereno. Ergueu a mão e afastou uma mecha de seus olhos. — Ele acreditou que estávamos juntos e estamos juntos.

O que exatamente queria dizer_? _Confusa, demorou a falar.

— Como assim?

— Nosso relacionamento não termina aqui. Você realmente acreditou que eu a deixaria ir embora?

Estava tão perto que ela sentia o calor do corpo. O batimento cardíaco perdeu o compasso.

— O que está sugerindo?

— Não é evidente? Quando deixarmos a ilha, você irá comigo.

As palavras a surpreenderam.

— Para onde?

— Para onde eu for. — Extremamente confiante, olhou-a esperançoso. Ela recuperou a respiração. Por que não? Por um momento a excitação sobrepujou qualquer outro sentimento, mas quase imediatamente extinguiu-se. Não podia aceitar. _Como poderia?_

— Vou poder trabalhar? Fitou-a atônito.

— Por que trabalharia?

— Já deixei isso claro.

— Viajo muito. Naturalmente você me acompanharia. Então a resposta é não; não vai poder trabalhar.

Ela ficou imóvel, entorpecida.

— Então serei uma mulher sustentada? Ele franziu os olhos.

— Será minha namorada. Minha companheira. Você escolhe o título.

— Não posso ficar com você. Seu estilo de vida é muito sofisticado: aviões particulares, carros velozes e restaurantes de luxo. O que ganho em uma semana não pagaria sua conta de telefone.

— Não queroque pague nada. Darei tudo de que precisa.

— Então serei prostituta ou funcionária?

Um silêncio de pedra seguiu-se à explosão. Ele lhe agarrou o punho com força e a arrastou pelo salão lotado até chegarem à rua.

Como de hábito, todos pareciam conhecer seus desejos antes de ele expressá-los. Segundos depois o carro parou diante deles. Por um momento, Edward ficou parado e Isabella fitou o perfil duro.

Ele estava muito zangado_. _Ela suspirou.

— Edward...

— Entre ou então eu mesmo a ponho no carro e aí vai conhecer o real significado de fofoca.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro e percebeu que a saída rápida deles atraíra a atenção.

— Nós realmente...

— Não diga mais nada. — Ele entrou no carro e apertou o acelerador, dirigindo feito um autêntico ateniense.

Qualquer um que achasse que dirigir em Paris era um pesadelo, devia tentar em Atenas, refletiu Isabella, optando por fechar os olhos a ver Edward dirigir em ziguezague no trânsito caótico.

Finalmente ele parou, ignorando os carros zunindo por eles em velocidade alarmante.

— Onde estamos?

— Num lugar desconhecido. — Voltou-se para fitá-la com expressão amarga.

— Não entendo o motivo de tanta raiva.

— Você me acusa de tratá-la como prostituta e não sabe por que estou zangado?

— Na verdade não o acusei de me tratar como prostituta. Apenas disse que se pagasse tudo eu me sentiria uma prostituta. São coisas bem diferentes.

— Faz idéia de quantas mulheres gostariam de ouvir o que acabei de dizer a você?

— Aposto que muitas se sentiriam lisonjeadas.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Mas você não é uma delas.

Engoliu em seco.

— Infelizmente não.

Ele passou a mão no rosto, tentando controlar o mau humor.

— O que devo fazer? _O _que quer de mim?Diga, pois eu não sei.

— Nada. — Quase engasgou com a palavra. — Esse é o problema. Nossos mundos são muito diferentes. Não consigo viver com você como sua igual e não permitirei que me sustente.

— Isabella... — A voz era tensa. — Em todos os lugares do mundo há casais cuja situação financeira é desigual. Homens vão para o trabalho, mulheres criam os filhos. Em algumas famílias, a situação é inversa, mas uma coisa é certa: nem todos têm o mesmo status financeiro.

— Talvez não.

— Não posso acreditar que esteja dizendo não para mim. Ela engoliu em seco e olhou pela janela.

— Ninguém nunca disse não para você. Acabará por superar. Isso provavelmente ajudará a amadurecer.

— Já sou maduro — retrucou. — O que não entendo é o motivode dar tanta importância a essa questão.

— Dou e ponto final.

— Não. — Ele se voltou para encará-la. — Isso não basta. Se devo deixá-la partir, então ao menos faça a gentileza de me explicar o motivo.

Ela permaneceu quieta, ciente de que ele fervia de impaciência no assento.

— Isabella. — O tom era sombrio e ameaçador. — Não vou deixá-la ir embora a não ser que...

— Minha mãe era prostituta.

Ela o ouviu respirar fundo. Voltou-se para fitá-lo.

— Isso mesmo. — Surpreendeu-se com a própria calma. — Essa sou eu. A filha de uma prostituta. Evidentemente engravidar de mim limitou sua carreira, mas ela conseguiu se virar.

— Isabella.

Ela virou o rosto, incapaz de fitá-lo, humilhada, mas forçou-se a dar os detalhes que ele precisava ouvir.

— Queria a verdade e estou contando a verdade. Depois disso nunca mais me peça para tocar nesse assunto. — Por que se dera ao trabalho de dizer isso quando ele não ia querê-la por perto? Sabia muito bem que essa seria a última conversa entre eles. — A princípio nos mudamos um bocado. Eu mudava de colégio a cada semestre.

— Olhe para mim, Isabella. — Tocou-lhe o braço, mas ela se afastou, os olhos perdidos na distância.

— Achei difícil me acomodar.

Ele afastou a mão.

— Imagino. Compreendo agora porque achava a escola difícil e só pensava em sair. Eles sabiam sobre sua mãe?

— Sabiam — disse em tom casual. — Por mais que eu tentasse manter segredo, alguém sempre descobria o que minha mãe fazia. Evidentemente ninguém podia ser minha amiga, nem queria. E quando eu ficava sozinha no pátio ou era atormentada, costumava escapar fingindo ser outra pessoa. Se odiava a situação vivida, imaginava algo diferente.

Fez-se um silêncio pesado.

— Você não precisa falar disso. — Ela se voltou e se permitiu fitá-lo. Pela última vez_._

— Preciso falar. É importante que saiba quem eu sou. As sobrancelhas escuras uniram-se.

— Não está falando de quem é.

— Estou sim. Foi assim que cresci. Foi o que me transformou em quem sou.

E ter que se revelar a esse homem era a maior humilhação de sua vida. Lágrimas brotaram. Por um instante, duvidou ser capaz de prosseguir. Então lembrou-se do que os levara a esse ponto. Ele acreditava nutrir sentimentos por ela. Mas não sabia quem ela era.

Piscou os olhos.

— Quando tinha 10 anos, minha mãe conheceu um homem rico. Ela o apresentou a outro homem rico e logo sua clientela mudou. Subimos na vida. Suponho que você chamaria de promoção. Fui mandada para um colégio interno freqüentado pela elite. A mensalidade era paga por um de seus clientes fixos.

— As meninas no colégio interno...

— Sabiam o que minha mãe fazia? Sabiam. — Deu uma risada amarga. — Os pais de muitas delas eram clientes de minha mãe, embora não acredite que elas soubessem.

Ele esfregou os dedos na testa e murmurou algo em grego.

— Agora entendo o motivo de seu período na escola ter sido difícil.

— Aquelas meninas acabaram com a pouca confiança que eu tinha. — Engoliu em seco. — E deixei, pois acho que bem no fundo odiava a mim mesma tanto quanto elas me odiavam. Eu era a filha de uma prostituta. Não era algo de que alguém possa se orgulhar. Por isso viajei. Sempre esperei deixar tudo para trás, mas nunca funcionou porque faz parte de quem eu sou. E sempre fará_._

— Ainda encontra sua mãe? Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Ela nunca se interessou por mim. Só me colocou na escola porque um de seus clientes achou que ela não cuidava direito de mim. De qualquer modo, saí aos 16 anos. — Sacudiu os ombros de leve. — Não queria ficar lá mais tempo do que o necessário.

— Ninguém na escola fez nada para protegê-la?

— O fato de me ter como aluna manchava a reputação da escola. Adoraram quando eu decidi sair. Ele ficou em silêncio.

— E por isso mostra-se tão determinada a nunca aceitar dinheiro de um homem. Agora entendo o motivo de estar sempre me atirando dinheiro.

— Prometi a mim mesma que nunca seria sustentada por um homem. — Fitou-o, mantendo a compostura com dificuldade. — Então agora compreende. Explicará a seu pai? Contará a verdade? Odiaria que ele pensasse mal a meu respeito. — As lágrimas avolumavam-se e dessa vez reconheceu a incapacidade de contê-las. Para provar que o relacionamento deles jamais funcionaria, levantara a capa protetora permitindo-lhe ver quem ela realmente era.

— Isabella.

— Obrigada, Edward. — Não suportaria escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. Pegou a bolsa. — Você pode ser podre de rico e de arrogância, mas nunca me humilhou. Você é um cara decente. Prometo não arruinar sua reputação. — Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, abriu a porta e saiu em meio ao trânsito louco de Atenas.

Cega pelas lágrimas, quase foi atropelada ao atravessar a rua. Buzinas soaram, motoristas xingaram em grego, mas ela continuou correndo, confiando no fato de que ele não seria capaz de segui-la.

Chegou ao outro lado e se perdeu entre ruas laterais até finalmente parar de correr e recostar-se contra um muro. Podia ouvir gritos, o bater de pratos e talheres numa cozinha próxima, os gritos de um homem vindo de um apartamento e o constante barulho do trânsito. E ouviu o som de alguém chorando: um som abafado, de cortar o coração, soluços tão desolados que algumas pessoas pararam e olharam preocupadas. Só ao ver que olhavam para ela se deu conta de que era _ela _que chorava. Caiu no chão e botou para fora a emoção guardada há tempos.

Era a última meia hora de seu turno.

Isabella colocou as bebidas na mesa e pegou o bloco.

— Prontos para fazer o pedido?

— Pode nos dar cinco minutos? — O grupo de turistas norte-americanos ainda examinava o cardápio.

Isabella sorriu verificando se alguém mais a chamava. Incapaz de se conter, os olhos voltaram-se para a rua, mas não havia nenhum carro esporte, nenhum bilionário grego, ninguém.

Tentou levantar o ânimo. O que esperava? Que ele viesse atrás dela? Ridículo! Por que o faria depois de ela ter explicado o motivo de não poder continuar com ele? De qualquer modo, ele não sabia onde ela estava. Não saberia que ela resolvera voltar a Paris. Suporia que ela tivesse se mudado para algum lugar desconhecido. E deveria.

Mas não conseguira. Paris fora a cidade em que o conhecera. Assim continuava ligada a ele. Não compreendia o motivo de sentir conforto em saber que ele caminhara por aquelas ruas, respirara aquele ar. Mesmo que ele soubesse onde se encontrava, não ligaria. Agora sabia quem ela era. Sem máscaras. Sem fingimento.

Tentando ignorar a infelicidade instalada em seu ser no último mês, encaminhou-se ao grupo e ajudou-os a decifrar o cardápio. Quando o turno terminou, voltou à casa velha onde alugava um quarto. Como sempre, a chave não abriu a fechadura. Levou uns cinco minutos para conseguir entrar.

Ao subir os cinco lances de escadas para o minúsculo apartamento, imaginou o que Edward estaria fazendo.

Jantava com diplomatas? Fechava algum negócio em Nova York? Ou simplesmente deitava-se na piscina discutindo os mercados financeiros com o pai?

Sentiu um nó na garganta. Abriu a porta do quarto e ficou paralisada.

O objeto de seus pensamentos estava instalado em seu sofá — 1,90m de masculinidade grega dominavam o ínfimo aposento.

Piscou várias vezes, pensando delirar. Seria a força do desejo tão forte?

— Como entrou aqui?

—A proprietária me deixou entrar. — Olhou à volta. — Não sei quanto está lhe cobrando, mas é um roubo. O lugar não foi feito para servir de habitação humana.

Surpresa com a sua presença e sem compreender o que poderia tê-lo levado ali, fechou a porta.

— O que faz aqui?

— Vim buscar o que é meu. — O olhar era possessivo. Ela sentiu as pernas bambas. Comece a fazer a mala. Já comuniquei sua partida. Vai precisar de um apartamento maior.

Largou a bolsa no chão.

— Não posso pagar nada maior.

— Pode sim.

Ela fechou os olhos. Ele não prestara atenção a nenhuma de suas palavras?Ou seria teimoso?

— Já disse que não quero seu dinheiro...

— Não estou lhe oferecendo dinheiro. — Com voz suave, ergueu-se. — Sente-se, Isabella.

As pernas tremiam tanto que se atirou na cadeira mais próxima sem discutir, olhando a pasta que ele jogara em seu colo.

— O que é isso?

— Um plano de negócios. Alguns valores podem ser baixos, mas contabilizei em cima de horas reduzidas.

Ela o fitou.

— Horas reduzidas? Não sei a que se refere. Ele lhe deu um sorriso confiante bem masculino.

— Não vai desenhar roupas quando estiver na cama, e já que vamos passar grande parte do tempo lá, os dados foram ajustados para poucas horas de trabalho. Entretanto, as margens de lucro são incríveis.

— Aindanão sei a que se refere.

— Quero que fiquemos juntos e como você não aceita a não ser que seja independente financeiramente, a solução óbvia é torná-la financeiramente independente. Leia o plano comercial.

Tonta, abriu a pasta.

— _Cullen Couture?_

— Você tem pelo menos vinte clientes desesperadas esperando para vesti-las para ocasiões especiais, então leia rápido — avisou, com um brilho satisfeito no olhar ao registrar sua surpresa. — Como disse, não pode trabalhar aqui.

— Está sugerindo que eu faça vestidos?

— Não me interprete mal. Pouco me importa o que queira fazer na vida desde que lhe proporcione uma renda que lhe permita transcender essa sua dificuldade.

Ela folheou o arquivo.

— Não poderia cobrar tanto...

— Sabia que diria isso, e já contratei alguém qualificado para lidar com a parte comercial. — Tirou-lhe a pasta da mão e ajudou-a a se levantar. — Você tanto pode pegar o salário e pagar-me em notas usadas no final de cada mês ou a sua empresa pode se tornar parte da Cullen Industries. Como preferir.

Levantou-se.

— Edward, não posso.

— Nãome venha com mais objeções. Passei horas calculando números e pesquisando mercados potenciais. Quanto a mim, o problema está resolvido.

Mal conseguia respirar.

— Passou horas nisso?

— Sim.

— Fez isso por mim?

— Não. Por mim_. _Para que possa morar comigo.

— Ainda quer que eu viva com você?

— Fica difícil manter um casamento quando duas pessoas não estão juntas.

As pernas cederam. Caiu sentada.

— O que acabou de dizer?

— Qual o seu problema? — Olhou-a com indisfarçável impaciência. — Repete tudo o que digo e não presta atenção.

— Não sei o que dizer.

— Então deixe que eu fale. Você me deve três euros. A cabeça girava.

— Por quê? Edward, você acabou de dizer... —As palavras ficaram presas na garganta, pois ele tirava algo do bolso... Um anel.

Ele se ajoelhou e a abraçou.

— Entre escrever o seu plano de negócios e pesquisar o mercado de roupas de alta costura, encontrei um anel. Adquiri um raro diamante rosa, de indescritível beleza e grande valor histórico, originalmente de propriedade de um rico sheik para a jovem esposa.

Ela olhou desconfiada o anel de plástico barato que ele segurava. Ele fitou o anel, esquecido de está-lo segurando.

— Não é esse. De repente me dei conta de que se a presenteasse com um raro diamante rosa, você só concordaria em aceitar se eu a deixasse pagar.

— Ah! — O coração parecia uma montanha-russa. —Agora começa a me conhecer direitinho...

— Então comprei esse. — Pegou-lhe a mão e colocou-lhe o anel no dedo. — É de plástico e custou três euros. Se quiser me reembolsar, ótimo. Pouco me importa, desde que aceite se casar comigo.

Sentiu um frio no estômago.

— Você quer se casar comigo?

— Por que a surpresa?

— Bem, porque sou... — Passou a língua nos lábios.

— Boa, gentil, linda, generosa, independente, modesta e incrivelmente sexy.

— Pare! — ela o interrompeu rindo nervosa. — Edward, não pode se casar comigo!

Ele emburrou a cara.

— Nunca diga que não possoalguma coisa — avisou-a, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

— Minha mãe era prostituta.

— Não me interessa se ela era um hipopótamo. Não estou pedindo sua mãe em casamento.

Ela emitiu um som entre o soluço e o riso.

— Não pode fazer isso. Está tomando a decisão errada...

— Erradaé outra palavra que nunca deve me dizer. Meu ego é frágil demais para aceitá-la. — Provocou-a com o olhar, mas ela estava abalada demais para responder.

— Você se arrependerá. Eu vou embaraçá-lo.

— Jamais poderia me embaraçar. Pelo contrário, tenho imenso orgulho de você.

— Seu pai...

— Meu pai insiste no casamento. — Segurou-lhe o rosto. — Você é essencial à nossa família. Mas quero saber outra coisa. Naquela noite no baile, por que disse a meu pai que estávamos juntos?

— Por ser esse o meu desejo — disse, encabulada. — Eu estava fingindo.

— Como fingia no pátio. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar, satisfeito, como se ela tivesse dado a resposta pela qual ansiava. — Só depois que você partiu pensei nisso e entendi que você me amava.

O fato de ele conhecer seus sentimentos a deixou terrivelmente vulnerável. Tentou afastar-se, mas ele a segurou com firmeza.

— Não vai fugir desta vez. Não quer aceitar nada material e eu concordo. Por isso não lhe dei o anel caro. Não lhe darei motivos para me rejeitar.

— Edward...

— Faz idéia de como me senti aquela noite quando disse todas aquelas coisas sobre sua mãe e fugiu no meio da rua? Achei que ia ser morta!

— Senti-me péssima.

— Imagino. Quis segui-la e dizer que nada daquilo interessava, mas ao atravessar a rua você sumira.

— Você abandonou o carro no meio de todo aquele trânsito?

— Sim e isso exigiu uma conversinha com a polícia quando afinal voltei. Percebi que você devia estar com seu passaporte, mandei uma equipe aos aeroportos e ao porto, mas ninguém conseguiu encontrá-la.

— Sempre mantenho o passaporte comigo. Morei em tantos lugares que se tornou um hábito. Trabalhei algumas semanas em Atenas até juntar dinheiro para vir para cá.

— Por que Paris?

— Porque... — Calou-se. Respirou fundo, esfregando o rosto em sua mão.

— Porque foi aqui que nos conhecemos. Por isso escolheu essa cidade. — Abraçou-a. — Prometa que nunca mais fugirá de mim.

— Não podemos ficar juntos. — Repousou o rosto em seu peito. — Nossos mundos são muito diferentes.

— Dinheiro não é o problema. Não estou lhe oferecendo dinheiro e sim coisas que o dinheiro não pode comprar. Coisas que você nunca teve, como apoio emocional e proteção.

Abraçou-a mais forte.

— Caso alguém olhe para você enviesado ou a faça sentir-se inferior ou estranha, eu o derrubo.

Emocionada, riu.

— Sempre achei que tinha um temperamento agressivo.

— Estou lhe oferecendo minha família — disse baixinho, relaxando o aperto para poder fitá-la. — Os divórcios de meu pai destroçaram-nos. Se fui rude com você ao nos encontramos foi por estar determinado a não deixar outra mulher enganar minha família. Mas isso foi antes de eu me apaixonar por você.

Ela levou um tempo até recuperar a voz.

— Você me ama!

— Sim. E até encontrá-la havia desistido de amar uma mulher como meu pai amou minha mãe.

— Amor? — Ela mal podia acreditar ter ouvido direito. — Está me oferecendo amor?

— O que acha? Por que pensa que quero que fiquemos juntos? Ela corou sem graça.

— Sexo, suponho.

— Acha que um homem só se interessaria por sexo com você? Obviamente não tem consciência das inúmeras qualidades que possui — disse baixinho. Sorriu. — O fato de ser uma mulher extremamente excitante é um bônus.

Estava tão admirada que mal conseguia falar.

— Qualidades? Muitasqualidades? Nunca ninguém disse nada parecido antes.

— Melhor se acostumar, pois vou repetir todo o tempo. Quero bem mais do que sexode você, _agape mou. _Sou um homem muito ambicioso. Quero tudo_. _E quero dar-lhe tudo em troca. Gostaria até que me permitisse mimá-la em termos financeiros, mas se seu negócio assumir a importância que suponho, mimo você de outro jeito.

— Não acredito. Eu também amo você — murmurou, recostando o rosto em seu peito. — De verdade. Acho que o amei desde o primeiro instante em que o vi.

— Eu sei que sim. — Deu de ombros. — Como poderia ser diferente?

Em meio a risos e lágrimas, murmurou:

— Arrogante.

— Confiante. — Seguro de si, sorriu. — E então? Vai fazer de meu pai um homem feliz casando-se comigo?

Ela deu uma risada incrédula.

— Você achou que eu era interesseira.

— Era a suposição natural para um homem em minha posição. Você precisa compreender que as duas ex-mulheres do meu pai encaixavam-se nessa discrição. — Hesitou. — E eu tive uma experiência semelhante.

— É mesmo?

— Tinha 18 anos e achava que ela gostava de mim. Descobri a verdade antes que muito estrago fosse feito, mas nunca esqueci a lição.

— Você ficou magoado?

— Sinceramente? — Deu um sorriso amargo. — Meu ego ficou mais ferido que o meu coração, pois fui forçado a reconhecer que eu não era irresistível. Mas aprendi a ser cauteloso.

— Compreendo e não o culpo por ter pensado mal a meu respeito.

— Não durou muito tempo. E meu pai nuncadeixou de elogiá-la. Ele gostou de você desde o primeiro instante.

— Naquele baile em Paris, alguém do colégio interno me reconheceu. Ela se aproximou e eu fiquei apavorada. Nem consegui falar. Seu pai me resgatou e mandou-a passear. Não acreditei que alguém ajudasse assim uma estranha. Foi amor à primeira vista. Ninguém jamais fizera algo semelhante por mim. — Sorriu. — O que acha que ele vai dizer quando contar?

— Ficará encantado. — Apertou-a entre os braços. — Ainda bem que eu a vi primeiro ou ele tentaria torná-la sua quarta esposa.

O sorriso desvaneceu-se fitando o rosto lindo.

— Iludi-me ao dizer que fiquei em sua casa para o bem de seu pai. Não era verdade. Fiquei porque não suportava a idéia de deixá-lo.

— E nunca mais vai me deixar. — Ele a beijou com carinho. — Eu amo você.

— Não acredito que não se importe com meu passado.

— Amo você do jeito que é: gentil, boa e, em breve, confiante em si mesma.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Não consigo me imaginar confiante.

— Tendo o meu amor, como poderia não ser? Vamos trabalhar isso juntos.

— _Cullen Couture. _— Inclinou a cabeça. — Quer que meu negócio tenha o seu nome?

— Em breve será _o _seutambém e todos saberão que você é minha mulher.

— Tem certeza que quer que os outros saibam? — Percebeu-lhe o olhar irritado e corou. — Desculpe, mas não se ganha confiança da noite para o dia. Você precisa me ensinar, assim como me ensinou tudo que sabe sobre sexo.

— Ah! — Deu um sorrisinho malicioso e inclinou a cabeça, os lábios roçando-lhe o canto da boca. — Não ensinei tudoque sei sobre sexo. Ainda há umas coisinhas que precisa aprender.

— Verdade? — Isabella abraçou-lhe o pescoço e sorriu. — Nesse caso, o que estamos esperando?

**FIM**

* * *

**Chegamos ao fim...**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Como eu disse, essa é a primeira história adaptada que público, então perdoem se tiver algum erro e comentem para que eu saiba se vocês gostaram. :)**


End file.
